


Mystery's Pearl

by BluePearlLamentation



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/F, LGBTQ Themes, Romance, Serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-07-18 16:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 42
Words: 71,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16122479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluePearlLamentation/pseuds/BluePearlLamentation
Summary: A short while after speaking to Mystery Girl, who simply wrote "S." on a paper with her phone number, Pearl works up the courage to give her a call. With the help of Steven and Amethyst, she quickly tries to better understand how to communicate with humans so that she can go on a date with "S." and not awkwardly screw it up.Join Pearl as she ventures on her first date - her first romantic pursuit with a human. How will Pearl explore this new experience when her head is still wrapped around Rose Quartz? What will she learn of this mysterious woman as their lives intertwine?





	1. Prologue

“Stop procrastinating and just do it, P!”

Pearl's hand shook while her other hand's finger hovered over the call button. Amethyst waited a few seconds before throwing her hands up. “Pearl, you have to press the button before you can talk to her, you know. In case you forgot how a phone works.” 

“Come on, Amethyst,” Steven began, “this is a new experience for her. Give her more time.” 

“No no, you're right.” Pearl said. “I just need to take a breath. Relax. Act natural. Maybe consider some things she might say so that I'll have an appropriate response prepared, and- Amethyst!” 

Amethyst grinned as she pressed the call button on the cell phone. 

“Oh no, Amethyst! You've, look what you've done. Oh I,” Pearl opened the door of the house and stepped onto the balcony overlooking the beach. 

Amethyst began to run out too, but Steven grabbed onto her arm and shook his head. “You should've let her make the call when she was ready. Let's just leave her alone, I know she'll figure out what to say to her.” 

“Alright alright, fine.” Amethyst plopped onto the couch. “We'll still need to tell her how to, you know, talk to humans. None of that 'I saved your species and you're welcome' stuff.” 

“Yeah,” Steven smiled and rubbed his neck. “I can't believe Pearl still got that girl's number after saying that. Most people would think you're out of it.” 

“Could be. But hey, have you seen Pearl.” Amethyst nodded outside. Pearl had the phone up to her head and was shaking, but from her muffled speech it seemed she kept the nervousness away from her voice. “Maybe she thought Pearl was good looking enough and didn't care if she was a little weird.” 

Steven sat down next to her. “Or thought it was all some sort of over the top joke?” 

A short bit of time passed and then Pearl came back inside, blushing and softly giggling. 

“Well?” Amethyst jumped to her feet. “What're you chuckling about there, chuckles?” 

“She said yes! Well, we talked that is, and she said yes. To us spending having a date together.” 

“That's great news Pearl! What did you talk about?” Steven asked. 

“Well, I told her my name again. It's Pearl. And she goes 'oh yeah, the one with the hair made out of light or something.' I was about to clarify what I meant when she tells me she remembers because of how adorable I was and telling her things that made no sense and thought I was too nervous to have a real conversation. I felt flustered that she thought I was cute, and, well, she wanted to know if I wanted to hang out and do something, when I had the time. I told her I don't actually have a license and she said it wasn't a problem, she'll come here on her bike.” 

“Aw yeah! P's got a date.” Amethyst jabbed her shoulder into Pearl's leg. 

“She said she had nothing planned for tomorrow, and so she's going to drive here in the afternoon.” 

“Wow. Your first date with a human,” Steven said. 

“My first date with a human. Yes,” Pearl repeated. “My first date with a human. I've never dated a human before. I'm not even sure what a date is. Is that where I bring her a ring to show her that I'm serious about the date?” 

“No no no, Pearl,” Steven said. “That's engagement, totally different thing that happens way later. You're going to spend time hanging out and talk and stuff. Maybe get some food. Or well, you don't eat or drink. So you could let her get lunch, or eat something? And, uh, go for a walk, or see a movie. Look, the point is you go on a date to get to know the other person better. It's like what friends do, but it's different because you think you have feelings for them and you want to find out what those feelings mean to you. And if you both have them.” 

“Right. So the easiest thing to do would be to compile a list of every important facet of myself to present to her, and then we can discuss any finer details as questions arise? And I assume she will be doing the same for herself?” 

Amethyst burst into laughter. “Pearl, this isn't rocket science. Talk about things as they come up. You don't wake up in the morning and think 'Hm, today I'll spend the first half hour with Steven talking about the physic thingies of swinging a sword.' You come out and say hello and chat it up from there.” 

“Exactly,” Steven said. “Like, I don't know. She might ask you about the cops chasing you. Or ask you what you like to do in your free time. What work you do. Imagine you're talking to one of us, or Garnet or Peridot or Lapis. Don't overthink it.” 

“I see. Hmm.” Pearl tapped her chin. “She might tell me about things I don't know anything about, though. Won't that be awkward?” 

“She already gave you her number,” Steven said. “And, well, you brought up some weird stuff, and she still gave you her phone number. If you don't know, just ask her to explain. People usually love being asked things about themselves. Oh, that reminds me. You probably shouldn't bring up the whole Gem thing and saving the world and stuff. That's kind of a big serious thing and you just want to have fun. Talk about puzzles and trees and make jokes and stuff. Little things like that.” 

Pearl took in a deep breath and sighed. “Okay, Steven. I think I understand. Go with the flow, like a river.” She took a few steps, doing a few spins and dancing. “Don't overthink. Just do.” 

“That's it, Pearl!” Steven ran over to her and gave her a hug. “You'll do just fine.” 

Amethyst slapped Pearl on the butt. “Because you are fine, girl.” 

“Amethyst!” Pearl blushed. 

“Hey, it's true. That's what I told Steven when you were outside. She wouldn't want to see you again if she didn't think you were a hottie.” 

Pearl walked outside. Steven and Amethyst looked at each other, and then walked out themselves. The sun spent its last few moments on the horizon; their hair blowing about as the cool ocean breeze sailed in the air. Pearl leaned against the balcony, her eyes turned upward to the sky. 

“My first date since her.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The date begins!

“Is this good? Do you think she'd like it?” Pearl turned around, looking at herself in the mirror. 

“What is the purpose of it?” Peridot poked at the jeans. “Does it protect your legs from the sun's radiation?” 

“No, they just look cool.” Amethyst said. “See, she looks like a rockstar. This is the outfit she wore when she first met this girl at the store.” 

“A rockstar? That's funny,” Peridot said. “She's a gem, not a rock. There's a difference. So Pearl here is a gemstar!” 

“No, that's,” Steven sighed. “Never mind. What do you all think?” 

“A little weird,” Lapis said. “But I feel it's appropriate for her.” 

“The jacket is square. I like it,” Garnet said. 

“Rockstar!” Amethyst mimicked playing a guitar. 

“Well, I like it too, Pearl. What matters is what you think, though. Do you want to wear it?” Steven asked. 

“I think...” Pearl looked around at them all. “I know I wore this when I first saw her. But when I actually talked to her, I was wearing my regular outfit. That's probably what she remembers me by.” 

“That makes sense to me,” Steven said. “Plus you always look like that. It's more you, you know? The real Pearl.” 

Pearl took off the jacket and began removing the jeans. “And that's how I'll do it,” she said. 

“Good,” Peridot said. “These leg protectors would inhibit your movement anyway in case you needed to escape.” 

“Oh, Peridot, please” Steven said. “But I agree. I like seeing you dressed like this. She'll love it too, I think. It almost complements her style too, all rugged and cool and punk and rock. It kind of reminds me of how my dad dressed when he was young.” 

“That is true,” Garnet said. “Except those sandals, they were never all that cool.” 

“Well, she wears boots,” Pearl said. 

“When is she coming anyway?” Steven asked. 

“I texted her a message, and she told me she would let me know when she was almost in Beach City.”

“Okay, so is there anything else you want to do to prepare? Are you ready?” 

“I think so,” Pearl smiled nervously. “I need to thank you and Amethyst. I think I'll know what to talk about and what not to say now. Just act cool. No gem stuff.” 

“If it makes you feel any better, people are always nervous before going on a date. It's completely natural. So don't feel weird if you get nervous or feel weird or don't know what to say at any point. It happens.” 

“I just hope she likes my gift.” 

“You got her a gift? Aw shucks P, that's bold.” 

“It feels right. And it's not a ring, don't worry Steven! Besides, she's driving all the way here just to see me. I think a gift is in order, if only to show my appreciation for the effort she's put forth for me.” 

“I'm proud of you, Pearl.” Garnet put a hand on Pearl's shoulder. “If only you could've seen the grin on my face when Steven and Amethyst told me what you did.” 

“Yeah, this seems pretty cool,” Lapis said. “You'll have a lot of fun.” 

Everyone heard a buzzing sound. The phone on the counter was vibrating. 

“Oh! That must be her.” Pearl picked up the phone. “She's a few minutes outside the city now.” 

“P's about to have her first date!” Amethyst clapped Steven on the back. “They grow up so fast.” 

“Okay, okay,” Pearl said. “I've got my phone, and my, well I don't need anything else. Steven, how's my makeup?” 

“You don't wear makeup.” 

“I know, that's just something I saw on a TV show I watched earlier. One girl asked another how her makeup looked. I thought it was a thing humans are supposed to ask each other before a date.” 

“You look fine, Pearl. Just be yourself!” They all left the bathroom and went out onto the balcony. 

“Want us to walk you there?” Steven asked. 

“I think I can handle myself, thank you Steven.” Pearl put her hand on Steven's hair. It was late in the afternoon, and the waves lapped up against the beach. Pearl stood in her teal outfit, standing upright and staring forward with determination. “If I can fight in a war to save humanity, I can handle a date with a cute girl.” 

Garnet grinned. “Atta Pearl.” 

“Wish me luck!” Pearl began taking steps down onto the beach. Everyone shouted their own well wishes, and Pearl headed off to The Crabshack. 

As she approached the seaside restaurant, Pearl caught a glimpse of a motorcycle parked next to it. She's here, Pearl thought. Pearl felt her throat go dry and her vision go into a small daze. Steven said it would feel weird, she thought to herself. Dates are weird. It had been so long since she felt something for someone, Pearl had forgotten what it felt like. She clenched her fist and continued down the hill to the restaurant. 

The Crab Shack was a small but cozy looking restaurant. Pearl thought about it and suggested it, hoping that her date would like seafood. It also had a pleasant view of the ocean, and Pearl thought that this mystery girl might not see the ocean much wherever she lived. 

Once she was close, Pearl saw her. The girl was leaning against one of the support beams of the building. She seemed to be looking off into the ocean, watching the sailboats. She looked just as Pearl remembered – curvy pink hair that reminded her of Rose. The piercing on her lip. Black boots and grey jeans. Though, she was sporting a black jacket instead of the white crop top. Pearl realized that it bore a resemblance to the jacket she was thinking of wearing herself. 

Pearl felt hot in the face, but took a few deep breaths as she walked closer. “Hello!” she called out. The pink haired girl turned around and grinned at Pearl. “Well there you are. I was wondering how long you'd take to get here. If you live so far away, you should've told me. I could've picked you up and given you a ride.” 

“Oh, well, I didn't want to impose. I mean, you hardly know me, and you shouldn't give strangers a ride in your car. I always hear people say that. And it would've been out of your way to get me, and-” 

“Relax, Pearl.” The girl laughed. “I wouldn't have minded at all. But it's cute how much thought you put into not wanting to bug me.” 

“It is?” Pearl blushed. “I think a lot about things, I guess.” 

“Well, let's think over some food. I've got us a table over here.” The girl took the lead and walked them to a table on the pier. She put her arm out to indicate the table, and pulled out a chair. Pearl smiled and went to pull out the chair on the opposite side and took a seat. The girl laughed and sat down. “You know, I was pulling out the chair for you to take a seat on it.” 

“Huh? Why? Oh, wait, you were pulling the chair out for me?” 

“Yeah, it's a thing people do on dates. Do stuff for each other. Get the car door, hold a door, pull out a chair. It shows like, respect or something.” She looked at Pearl and grinned. “Don't tell me you've never been on a date before.” 

“Not really, to tell the truth.” Pearl averted her eyes down to the table. “I, uhm, used to be with someone, but we didn't date, go on dates, not exactly.” 

“Hmm,” the girl nodded. “That is a bit odd, maybe. We're all a little weird. But hey! If I'm technically your first date, then I gotta make sure it's one you remember well. And for the right reasons.” 

A waiter came over to their table. “Good evening, ladies. What would you like to drink?” 

The girl picked up the menu and glanced it over. “I'll take a lemonade.” 

“Nothing for me,” Pearl said. 

The girl raised an eyebrow. “Not even water?” 

“I don't really drink much. Or eat,” Pearl said. 

“You gotta have something. Bring her a water.” The waiter nodded and walked off. “Not much of an eater? Well, I won't pry if there's a reason to it.” 

Pearl pondered how to answer. She didn't want to say she was an alien and didn't even need to eat, but she needed to say something. Maybe for tonight she could eat and drink a little, just so she didn't have to explain it yet. “Eating a large amount at once makes me uncomfortable. It's hard to keep down and I feel sick. It's a thing I have.” 

The girl nodded again. “No worries then. Well, maybe you can split an appetizer with me, and I'll get a meal for myself, cause I'm pretty hungry. Oh, and this is my treat.” 

“Oh, you don't have to do that,” Pearl said. 

“I insist. I'm not gonna let you pay on your first date, that would be unladylike of me. You just need to wear this for me.” 

“Huh?” Pearl looked confused as the girl pulled something out her own hair. She extended her arm and looked at Pearl. Pearl put her arm out, and then the girl placed something in her palm.

“I thought you'd look nice with a flower in your hair. That's a camellia.” 

Pearl looked at the flower. It was white and had many ridges extending out from its center. “It's beautiful! Thank you.” 

“I was hoping you'd like it. When you arrived at the party I saw you took off that jacket and jeans. I guess this look is more suited to you, huh?” 

“Yeah,” Pearl looked off shyly. She face began warming up again. She took the flower and placed it on her hair, on the side of her head. “I really do love it, thank you. And oh! I got you something too.” 

“Oh?” 

Pearl reached into her skirt and pulled out a necklace. It was a shark tooth connected to a plain black band, with a few shiny brown rocks on either side of the tooth. “I wasn't sure if it was your style.” Pearl held out her hand to the girl. 

“I love it, Pearl.” The girl took the necklace and put it on immediately. “How coincidental, we got gifts for each other.” 

“I wanted you to know I care,” Pearl said. As the words left her mouth she flared up red. Oh no, she thought. Was that too strong? Is that too forward? Is she going to feel awkward now?” 

“You're cute when you blush,” the girl said. “Well, I think you won this round. This necklace is way better than the flower I got you. Heck, it isn't even real. It's a fake one I picked up at a store yesterday.” 

“No no,” Pearl said. “I love it. I know you put thought into it, and it matches my hair. It's great. Thank you so much,” she wanted to say her name, but realized she didn't know it. “I just thought. I don't know your name.” 

The girl leaned back and brushed some of her hair behind her ear. “I'm Sheena.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The date continues!

“That was good,” Sheena said. “Thanks for suggesting it, I've never eaten here before.” 

“I'm glad you liked it,” Pearl replied. “I wasn't sure what kind of food you might enjoy. I was worried you maybe didn't like seafood so taking you here would have been a poor idea.” 

The two of them had taken a quick stroll a bit away from the restaurant and stood looking over the water. Off in the distance some people were swimming by the beach, and others laid on the sand bathing in the late afternoon light. Pearl smiled and adjusted the flower in her hair, which had gotten tucked and tangled from the gentle breeze.

“Well, for future reference I like just about all food. So don't hold back on any naming any places you think I'd like!” 

Pearl turned her head to face Sheena. For the first time this evening, Pearl felt like she was truly looking at her. Her green eyes made her think of the leaves glistening in the sun's light on an early spring morning. They looked at Pearl with some sort of adoration, but beneath them Pearl could tell there was more. A fierceness, maybe? A complexity to match the starry sky? Perhaps they made Pearl think of her own – weighted with the pain of a warrior fated to reminisce of battles and losses of the past, and pushing through them with every blink. 

And the hair. She felt terribly embarrassed that Steven had picked up on it, but of course it was in his nature to notice things like that. Sheena did have hair like Rose. Perhaps not curled the same way, but Pearl couldn't help but be reminded of her as she looked at it. 

“This really is a nice view,” Sheena said, arms crossed. “I can see why you like living here in Beach City. It's quiet, peaceful, has great food.” Sheena smirked and pushed her hair back. “The wind might be a bit much, but I suppose you get used to it when you're in it every day.” 

“Yes, there is a...” Pearl paused for the words. “Familiarity to it.” She didn't know if the answer made much sense, but she was lost in her thoughts. Pearl didn't want the others to know, and she didn't know if Steven wondered it, but Pearl had doubts about going on a date. There may be a lot of things I have to learn, Pearl thought. But I know that finding an... attraction to someone for one quality might not be the smartest thing. And the only reason she talked to Sheena in the first place was her hair. That twirling hair which brought to surface the memories of her past.

But Pearl was enjoying herself. She breathed in the salty sea air and sighed happily. She thought about Rose, and how throughout the years Rose had all sorts of relationships with humans. Pearl never quite understood what Rose saw in humans. In many ways, it wasn't until Steven came into the picture and helped her see humanity from a different perspective. Now she was here, none of the other gems or Steven around. No one but a human. 

Pearl blushed. Is this what Rose felt? Was there something about humans that Rose realized so many years ago, and I could never fathom it for myself? She searched her feelings and felt a familiar sense of calm. Like what she felt when around the others. But this time they were here because of a human who knew nothing of Pearl and her past. 

“Blushing?” 

Pearl blinked and turned quickly back to the water. “Oh, sorry, I was just thinking. There's a lot on my mind.” 

“Thinking, huh? If you're blushing then that probably means they're good things. So, I'd say this date is a success so far.” 

“Oh, yes, it's been lovely. The flower was so thoughtful, and I forgot to thank you for paying for the meal.” 

“No sweat. Thanks for splitting those mozzarella sticks with me.” 

“So what now?” Pearl asked. “We could,” she thought back on what Steven had said. “Go for a walk, or see a movie, if you want.” 

“There's something I wanna ask first.” 

“What's that?” 

“It's that,” Sheena said while pointing at Pearl's gem. “I don't think I've ever seen a body mod like that before. What's the deal with it, you a fan of gemstones?” 

Pearl stiffened. Humans had asked her about it before, but never directly. Never in such an intimate space such as this. She remembered all the rehearsing she'd done for a situation like this. “I, it's, I,” Pearl wanted to bring up any number of her excuses, but something about telling Sheena – lying to Sheena – felt wrong. “I'm sorry,” Pearl said as she took a few steps away. Pearl held herself and stared at the ground. 

“Hey, it's okay,” Sheena walked behind Pearl and put a hand on her shoulder. It was the first time they touched, aside from the handshake at the party. Pearl thought she would stiffen up even more, but the hand on her shoulder was warm and kind. Her shoulders dropped and she let her arms go, lazily hanging at her side. 

“You've told me some things, Pearl. Like you used to be with someone, but never went on dates. That stuff about saving our species. You don't eat much. Whatever this is. I don't want to presume a lot when I hardly know ya, but, I think I understand one thing. You're not someone who opens up easily, and I can respect that. I might not know why that is, but I'll try to stifle my curiosity and not ask things that might be touchy and make you uncomfortable.” 

Pearl brought a hand up to her face and tears began to fall. The touch – Sheena's hand – it was more than when Garnet or her other friends did it. It felt like Rose's hand sat perched on her shoulder. 

No, that's not it. Not exactly. It was like Rose, but it wasn't Rose. This is the reassuring touch of someone who cares. In that moment, Pearl knew that this woman, who barely knew who she was, had genuine compassion for her. She figured Pearl out in the span of an hour what took some people so much longer to understand. 

This is what Rose saw, isn't it? That humans are such emotional creatures that they can sympathize with another being with ease. No matter how hard she tried to understand humans logically, she could never understand humans emotionally. Would Sheena change that? 

“I'm sorry,” Pearl said. She turned around; watery eyes met with Sheena's calming gaze. Pearl thought of those eyes again – those weary, fierce eyes. Yet now she saw something else. Her eyes, they're a sanctuary that offered peace. 

“I can... I can be weak, despite what others think of me,” Pearl looked down again and sobbed. 

Sheena put her arms around Pearl and embraced her. “You're here now,” she said. “No one can be strong all the time. Whatever happened in your past, you're here. You've made it.” 

Pearl's tears slowed and she sniffled. Sheena's words resonated in her head. You're here. You've made it. Pearl didn't know what Sheena thought, why she was crying, why she felt weak. Sheena didn't know, not yet. Regardless, those words felt right. Her devotion to Rose, watching as she was pushed to the sideline. The loss of love she could never process. The friends she lost thousands of years ago. Despite all of what happened, I'm here. 

She brought her arms up and hugged Sheena tightly. 

Sheena began to sway with Pearl in her arms. “You know, Pearl. You're quite the mystery girl, and I like it. I'm glad we met and I was able to give you my number.” 

“Me too.” 

Pearl spent a few more moments hugging before they broke off. “I guess I turned it up a few notches there, didn't I?” 

“A little bit,” Sheena playfully jabbed Pearl in the shoulder. “But what it tells me is that you could probably use a nice relaxing day, and I'm gonna give it to you. You wanted to know what we were going to do next, right? Well, let's go.” 

Sheena began walking to her bike. Pearl walked behind her, watching the pink hair pick up and dance in the breeze. Sheena's hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like this chapter quite a lot, as it starts to delve into a serious area, and I wished to make it seem as organic as possible. Here, Pearl has started to see Sheena truly as her own person and not the idealization she was originally (i.e. seeing Rose in her)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After dinner, Sheena takes Pearl to the next destination.

Pearl's arms clamped around Sheena's waist, her head resting on the biker's back. She inhaled through her nose, enjoying the sweet scent of something fruity. Peach? She hadn't noticed it before, but now that her mind had cleared up she could pick up on the perfume that Sheena wore. Trees and hills and waves zoomed through Pearl's vision while the motorcycle roared vigorously. She thought it tad too loud to make conversation, but that didn't matter – snugged up against Sheena was all the comfort she needed. 

Pearl relaxed – there was no immediate danger. She knew her friends were safe and sound. She had nothing immediate to worry about. Despite being on a motorcycle she felt like she could fall asleep and let herself drift away. Or, at least get as close to sleep as a gem could. 

“Don't fall asleep on me now,” Sheena said. 

Pearl blinked and picked her head up. “I wasn't! It's just comfortable back here.” 

Through the mirror she caught a glimpse of Sheena smiling. “I suppose I'll take that as a compliment.” 

“Good.” The word came out before she had the chance to think. 

“Well, we're just about here. What do you think?” 

Pearl looked over Sheena's shoulder. A few stores were littered around, but her eyes set on what she was sure was their destination down at the end of the street. Beach City Funland. 

“We're going to Funland?” 

“Yeah! I've overheard people talking about it, but I've never been there. Thought you could show me around? If you're familiar with it, anyway.” 

“Oh, yes! Steven's brought us a few times.” 

“The kid that was with you, right? You mentioned him at dinner.” 

“That's correct.” During dinner Pearl had told Sheena a few things, like who Steven and Amethyst were. “I actually...” she began, “I misunderstood what you were meant to do in a certain game the first time I went.” 

Sheena drove into an open spot and shut down the motorcycle. She got off first and held out a hand for Pearl to grab onto. Pearl took it to help herself off the bike. Once she was off, they stood there looking at each other; neither let go. “Which one?” Sheena asked. 

“I'll... show you later.” Pearl held onto Sheena's hand for a few more seconds before easing her grip, and Sheena let go, putting her hands to her side. 

“Let's go then.” Pearl followed behind Sheena as they walked into Funland. Like with dinner, Sheena paid the entry fee for the both to them. “No need to thank me,” Sheena said before Pearl could say anything. “Like I said, tonight's my treat.” Pearl smiled back. 

Laughter filled the air. From the concession stands a mixture of smells drifted through the air. Sugary aroma of cotton candy. Sweet buttery popcorn. Pearl got a stiff whiff of hot dogs and corndogs. The earthy aroma of salted pretzels. It was nearing sunset, and the park was lighting up with a plethora of wondrous colors. 

Pearl walked over to a nearby kiosk and picked up a map. “Okay, so here's what we can do Sheena.” She opened it up and put her finger on the large 'YOU ARE HERE' button. “As you can see, we're right here.” Pearl began to trace the map. “Now, the most productive path we could take would have us stop here at the concession stand for any snacking you might want to do if you're still hungry after dinner. If we continue along and head northwest we'll-” 

Sheena snorted. “You crack me up, Pearl.” 

Pearl stopped and pouted. “How?” 

“We're at an amusement park, we don't need to do anything in some big scheduled order.” Sheena grabbed the map and Pearl let go of it. “I know you might be nervous, it being your first date and all. But we can walk around and do whatever jumps out at us. Maybe we'll backtrack a few times, maybe we'll go on the same ride a few times. We'll be spontaneous!” 

Pearl thought back on what Steven and Amethyst told her. Be calm, and cool, just go with the flow. That's what Sheena was doing. Pearl curled her lip in thought. It would be so... disorganized, but even so, giving in to the spur of the moment had an allure to her.

“I mean,” Sheena continued, “think back to the day we met. Remember, you tried to talk to me at the store. And then I saw you getting chased by the cops. Wasn't that some thrilling spontaneous thing you did?” 

“I did. I liked it. And mind you I sped up to catch up with you.” 

“You did? You didn't tell me that part. Though, I kinda figured you did.” 

“Oh, right,” Pearl turned away from Sheena. She hadn't told her the reason for being pursued by the police car. This wasn't the first time tonight she impulsively said something either. 

Pearl felt a familiar hand on her shoulder. “Hey, if you're willing to get busted for a girl then that's good in my books. Heck, I might even do the same for you someday.” Pearl turned around and laughed. 

“You'd become a criminal for me? That's absurd.” Pearl asked. 

“Yeah, sure. We could be outlaws together. Like Bonnie and Clyde! Except both of us are women.” 

“Aha, yes, Bonnie and Clyde!” Pearl feigned excitement because she had no clue what was being referenced. “Together, we can co-lyde into other cars, and, and do criminal activities!” She paused for a second. “I said co-lyde instead of collide, a play on words of the name Clyde.” 

Sheena laughed so hard that she took a few steps backward. “You explain your jokes? You dork.” 

“Takes one to know one,” Pearl shot back. 

“Guilty as charged, officer,” Sheena mocked in a southern accent. “I, the great Bonnie...Sheena plead guilty to the accusations at hand.” 

“Well miss Bonnie Sheena,” Pearl spoke with an accent, “I, Clyde Pearl, will have to take you in.” She went behind Sheena, grabbed her wrists and put them lightly against her back.

Sheena gently broke out of the grab and held onto some of Pearl's fingers. “What are the charges, ma'am?” 

“Two counts of electrons,” Pearl replied. 

Sheena snorted again. “You don't need to explain that one to me.” 

“Good,” Pearl said. She couldn't believe herself. Something in Sheena was bringing out a... new Pearl? Or resurfacing an old Pearl? Even though she kept doubting herself after saying something she thought was silly, it never seemed to affect Sheena negatively. Sheena ate it all up. 

Sheena still held on to Pearl's fingers, and Pearl made no indication for her to stop. Around them the Funland whizzed with life, but time seemed still to Pearl. The touch of Sheena was all her mind cared about. 

“You deserve something for that,” Sheena said sometime later. 

“Huh?” 

“You made me laugh and snort like a loser a few times, it's been awhile since anyone's done that.” Sheena let go of Pearl's fingers. “So I'm gonna win you a prize.” 

“A prize?” Pearl felt her heart lift for a moment, but didn't want to look overly excited. “I don't know what I'd like, really. And you don't need to do that.” 

“It doesn't matter if you don't know, silly. The point is for me to find something I think you'd like.” 

Sheena walked off and Pearl came up beside her. They walked deeper into the park, passing by other people. There were teens, and kids, parents with their kids. They ate food and joked among each other. The two of them passed by booths and games. Pearl began to point them out. “In that one, the goal is to fill the balloon up with water until it pops. For that one you toss the rings onto the bottles. There you throw the ball and try to make it into the hoop.” Sheena glanced at them but seemed disinterested. 

“Aha! There.” Sheena pointed at a hair bow hanging onto a wall. It was mostly pink, with a bit of a white hue to it. Sheena looked at Pearl and then back to it. “Looks kinda like your gem there, it matches. What do ya think?” 

Pearl looked at it. “It does, doesn't it?” 

“Then I'm getting it for you.” 

“Wait, hold on. This is a hard game.” 

There were other prizes on the wall, marked with numbers. The bow was under a 100. Above them all were the words “Test Your Strength!” 

“You need to-” 

“Pearl, I know how this one works. Stand back and let the pro handle it.” Sheena shot her a smirk and went over to the operator. “How much for a go?” 

The man looked up at Sheena. “Two dollars. You get to hit it twice and wherever it lands on the last hit, you can pick a prize from there. Or below if you want.” 

Sheena handed him two dollars and grabbed the hammer. The red and blue machine stretched up at least thirty feet. A golden bell lay at the top.The numbers lining up to the top flashed up and down. Sheena took a stance at the base and readied herself. With a grunt she brought the hammer up over her shoulder and brought it down onto the panel. Pearl watched as the weight shot up.

“Forty six!” The operator called out. 

Pearl's jaw dropped a little. Sheena did look strong, but, Pearl didn't think she was that strong. Sheena glanced back. “You didn't doubt me, did you?” Pearl's answer was muffled by another loud grunt as Sheena swung the mallet again. 

Ding. 

Pearl's eyed widened. She did it, Sheena did it. “Oh gosh,” was all she could say. 

“I'll take that bow,” Sheena said. The man took it and gave it to her. “Impressive! No one's hit the bell since last week.” 

Sheena walked over to Pearl, putting it in her hair on the same side as the flower. 

“You make it look beautiful.”


	5. Chapter 5

“Thanks, I-” Pearl stopped to take in what Sheena said. 

She didn't say that the bow was beautiful, or that it looked good on me.

Sheena said that I made it beautiful. 

“Thanks,” she said softer. 

“Now then,” Sheena crossed her arms, “you owe me something.” 

“I do? Well you paid two dollars to play the game, so would you like two dollars? Or should be find out what the value of the bow is?” 

“Not money, Pearl. Back in the parking lot you mentioned the game you played at the arcade. I wanna see you play it.” 

“Right, right that makes sense. Silly me. Okay, look, I'll show you. But promise you won't laugh?” 

“You've had me going too many times for me to promise something big like that.” 

“Fine then.” Pearl would simply win the game this time and impress Sheena in the process. They made their way over to the arcade. There weren't too many people inside, and most importantly no one was playing Road Killer.

“This is the one,” Pearl said while taking a seat. 

“Road Killer, huh. What is it?” 

“You're meant to drive around and hit as many things as you can. It sounds awful, I know, but that's how you win.” 

“So what did you misunderstand?” Sheena stood leaning against the game next to her seat, eyes scanning the screen. 

“I thought the point of the game was to drive as perfectly as you could, obeying the traffic laws and reaching your destination in a timely and safe manner. As it turns out, I was playing in the most contradictory way to the winning conditions.” 

“That's a bit ironic. I wouldn't think it with how I saw you driving on the day we met.” 

Pearl laughed. “Well that was a different Pearl. I suppose I've grown more since then.” 

“Grown more, rebellious?” 

Pearl smirked. If only Sheena knew just how much of a rebel she was. An interstellar criminal, even. 

“A renegade,” Pearl replied. 

“Well, don't tell me you're all bark and no bite. Let's see you wreck up this road!” 

“Alright!” Sheena popped a few coins into the machine. Pearl gripped the wheel and imagined herself driving on the road like she had when she tried to catch up to Sheena. When the game loaded up she slammed her foot on the gas pedal and her car took off. This time she played completely differently from before. A small twinge of regret tugged at her with the first car she smashed into, but it quickly dissipated. Pearl felt no remorse as she demolished the next one. Her right hand went to the turret controls and she opened fire on the cars chasing her. 

“Now that's more like it!” Sheena threw a fist into the air. “Keep going, your score is shooting up there.” 

“Oh, my score will keep shooting up there. And I'm gonna shoot everyone in my way!” Pearl laughed as her car screamed down the road; each car she hit and sent flying off the road brought her more points. She also shot at the people on the ground firing at her, and ran over some too. “Road Killer Pearl is in the house!” 

“You're getting so into this!” 

Pearl kept laughing through till the end of the game. Once she was finished it listed all the high scores from best to worst. 

“Wow, Pearl, you got the highest score.” Sheena pointed at the screen. “Are you sure you weren't lying to me? I don't think I've ever seen someone get so wrapped up in an arcade game before.” 

“I did want to redeem myself a little,” Pearl said. “I didn't even finish the game last time.” 

“And now you're best.” 

“I did have a lot of supportive encouragement,” Pearl jabbed Sheena in the stomach, imitating what Amethyst often does. 

“I'm always glad to help someone let loose their road rage. When it's safe, anyway.” 

“What would you like to do next?” Pearl asked. 

“What do you want to do next? I picked out the game, so it's only fair for you to choose now.” 

The two of them walked out of the arcade. “A ride, maybe?” 

Sheena looked out at the sun setting over the horizon. “Did you have any particular ride in mind?” 

“I'm not sure. I only went on one or two I think. One was the teacup ride and apparently you're not supposed to drink tea on it. You spin around in a circle and fall asleep.” 

“Fall asleep?” 

“That's what Amethyst did and she knows these things better than I.” 

“Right. If I may, I'd suggest the ferris wheel.” 

“What's that?” 

“That,” Sheena pointed at it. “One or two people ride in a seat and it goes around. It doesn't go fast or have any gimmicks to it. You just go up and it stops occasionally, and you can admire the view.” 

“That sounds pleasant.” 

“And it might be considered a staple for an amusement park date. So, we kind of have to do it.” 

“Well if you say so. I want to make sure we're doing everything right and proper.” 

The two of them walked side by side over to the ferris wheel. A bit of a long line waited for them. “Seems a lot of other people had the same idea,” Sheena said. 

Pearl glanced up at the ride. A few riders rode it alone. Some carts had two people in them, and one or two even had three. Though, those appeared to be an adult with two children. Some of the ones with two people seemed to be snugged up against each other. That's when Pearl realized why Sheena had suggested the ferris wheel, and she caught herself blushing again. 

They made small talk until the line shortened, and then it was their turn to ride. Sheena let Pearl go first, and held her hand as she settled down in the seat. Pearl extended her own to help Sheena get seated. Sheena scooted next to Pearl so that their legs brushed against each other.

The wheel moved forward to allow the next set of people to get in. This happened a few times, and during one of them Pearl's hand jolted onto Sheena's thigh. She looked away in embarrassment, but felt Sheena's hand on top of it. Pearl turned her hand around and held Sheena's. The two of them looked at each other. Sheena with her sly smile and Pearl as red as the sun. 

“I like this ride,” Pearl said. 

“Me too.” 

The wheel moved more, and by now they were around halfway up in the air. Pearl scooted a little closer to Sheena and put her head against her shoulder. In front of them the sun inched ever so slowly beneath the ocean. The sweet scent of Sheena's perfume soothed her nostrils. Sheena brought her other hand over and placed it on top of Pearl's, so Pearl's hand rested between both of Sheena's. 

Not too long after, the wheel began to move. Every new passenger was on board. The wheel slowly went around while the two of them looked over the ocean. Pearl nuzzled her head ever so softly against Sheena. 

“This ride is relaxing,” Pearl said. 

“Comforting.” 

“I've had a lot of fun.” 

“I had a good time with you too, Pearl.” 

“It's been so long since someone made me feel this way.” 

“Yeah. Me too.” 

Pearl thought she heard some hesitation in Sheena's response. Something she hadn't picked up on whenever they had talked before. 

Pearl tightened her grip a little. “What is it about me?” 

“What do you mean?” Sheena asked. 

“You gave me your phone number. But I was wondering why you did. You didn't know who I was or much of anything else about me.”

Sheena's response came after a few moments.“I had no clue what you were going on about when you talked to me. I thought maybe you were drunk or flat out not sober. But you know what, Pearl? No girl has ever approached me before alone like that, and wanted to talk to me. It felt genuine. I might've looked like I kept my cool, but truthfully I was nervous inside. I gave you my number and said I had to go because I was afraid I'd say something stupid to you and I wanted time to collect myself. I thought if you called me some other day that I'd be more prepared.” 

“Really?” Pearl sat up straight and turned to Sheena. “I, you... but you've been so, relaxed. You haven't seemed nervous to me at all.” 

Sheena shrugged. “I've learned how to play it off, I suppose. I'm good at it.” 

“Well, you sure fooled me. That makes me feel better, actually. I felt like I was the one tearing up inside and being anxious, but, you've felt the same too?” 

Sheena nodded. “I figured if I looked tough and cool that it would help you feel relaxed.” 

“That was a sweet thought. I do think it helped me a little.” 

“So then,” Sheena also tightened her grip slightly. “I was a good date?” 

Neither of them noticed, but the ferris wheel had reached one of its stopping points on the cycle. Their cart hung at the highest point. 

“A great date.” 

Sheena brushed some of her long pink hair behind her ears. “I hope it's been a good first date.” 

“It could get better. Maybe.” 

“You think?”

“I know,” Pearl said. 

Sheena leaned in closer, her eyes locking with Pearl's but dotting away occasionally. “And how could it get better?” 

“Well, you could... we could...” 

Sheena closed the gap between them and planted her lips onto Pearl's. Their lips pressed together and they kissed until the sun sunk beneath the waves.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl has a much needed heart to heart.

“You kissed?” Steven yelled in excitement. They all stood around the temple's kitchen.

Pearl rubbed her hands on her cheek. “We did.” 

“Whoa, Pearl. Kissing on your first date.” Amethyst grinned. “Who knew you had it in you.” 

“It sounds like you had a great time with Sheena,” Garnet said. “And you didn't tell her anything about us, right?” 

“No, not at all. I mean, not about The Crystal Gems or our history. I only told her a bit of you all as my friends.” 

“So what do humans and gems even do?” Peridot asked. “Are you going to create a different being like what Rose Quartz did?” 

“No! Nothing like that,” Pearl said. “We're spending time together and getting to know each other.” 

“Well yes, I understand that. But there must be an end goal to your pursuit, right? What's the point?” 

“There's no goal,” Steven said. “People go on dates to hang out and stuff. If they like each other, then they end up going on more dates and spending a lot of time together. Then they may end up being together, like my mom and dad were. That's a thing loads of people do in their lives.” 

“I see. So you spend time together because it's fun? I think I understand. That's sort of what Lapis and I do right?”

Lapis chuckled. “I think dating is a little something more, if I understand what's going on here.” 

“Oh, right.” 

“So did you learn anything about her?” Amethyst asked. 

“Little things, but I don't think we talked a whole lot about ourselves. I know she lives in a house between here and Empire City, and I think she said her job is working as a mechanic. She really likes motorcycles, but can drive cars too. She's dated a few people in the past, but felt none of them were ever too serious. That's kind of it.” 

“You two enjoyed the moment. Having a small slice of life,” Steven said. “Well I'm glad it was a success, I'm proud of you.” 

Pearl smiled. “Thank you, Steven. You know, it's usually me saying that I'm proud of you.” 

“Well sure, but this was a new challenge for you. I knew you could do it though. So, are you gonna see her again? Huh? Tell me you are!” 

“Soon! She'll be busy for the next few days, but on Wednesday she'll be free in the evening. I suggested we have a little picnic out on the beach.” 

“Great! That means we can come.” Amethyst jumped up to her feet. “I'll be sure we got good food for it.” 

“No, Amethyst,” Steven said. “Even if they're nearby we have to give them their space. It's rude to invite ourselves to a date.” 

“Aww okay,” Amethyst sat back down. “Well, why don't the rest of us have a date somewhere else? I'm kinda digging this picnic idea.” 

“Anyway, I just hope nothing comes up,” Pearl said. “I'd hate it if she were on the way and we needed to go do something.” 

“Don't worry!” Peridot clapped her hands. “Lapis and I can fill in for you. Right Lapis?”

“Yeah, sure,” Lapis gave a thumbs up. 

“Oh you guys,” Pearl began, “thank you so much.” She felt a few tears forming. “You're all such great friends.” 

“I don't know about the rest of you,” Amethyst began, “but I'm hungry now. I wanna go grab something to eat. Steven?” 

“I could go for some lunch. Lapis, Peridot? Do you guys wanna come too?” 

“Mind as well while we're here,” Lapis said. 

“Alright, let's go. To lunch!” Steven ran out the door with Amethyst right behind him. Peridot and Lapis followed. 

“We'll be right behind you,” Garnet said. 

“Whatever,” Peridot said. She and Lapis left next. 

“Garnet? Is something wrong?” Pearl asked. 

“I can tell when something's wrong. What's on your mind?” 

“Nothing, I'm fine,” Pearl said. 

“Pearl.” 

Pearl sighed and sat down on the couch. “I don't know. There are a lot of thoughts that have been going through my head since I got home. Sheena's a human, for one. It's almost certain that I'll outlive her. And humans aren't as tough as gems, what if the Diamonds find out about her and try to use her against us? Against me? And you all haven't met her yet, what if she doesn't get along with Steven and the other gems? Then there's the more... complicated feelings I have. Processing Rose and...” 

“You never considered that you could love someone after her. Not love in that way, anyway.” 

Pearl nodded. 

“There's a lot on your mind, Pearl,” Garnet said as she took a seat next to her. She put a hand on her shoulder, and with the other took off her glasses. “For one, don't worry about human age versus gem age. This was only your first date. And if Rose found a way to reconcile with it, you will too.” 

Pearl nodded. That was sound advice. 

“Secondly, we've been protecting humanity for thousands of years, and we'll continue to do so. We'll protect Sheena with as much passion as we protect Steven or Greg or anyone else. The Diamonds won't get to her. They'll have to take all of us out before I let them take someone from under my watch.” 

“I believe you.” 

“And we'll like her, I'm sure. Anyone that swept you off your feet is a friend to me. And lastly, with Rose. I can't know what it's like to be in your position. I can only imagine you have a lot of feelings to unravel and they've been hard for you. I'm sure you still have a lot to think about and a lot you've yet to come to terms with. But what I do know is that you were absolutely beaming with joy when I saw you after your date. If you want to know what I think, well, I think you should keep seeing Sheena. She's stirred something within you, I can see it. Who knows, maybe you'll be able to talk to her someday about the past and she might be able to help you heal and recover.”

“You're right, Garnet. You always are. It's just,” Pearl looked down at her feet. “It's always been hard to let go. Even though she isn't here anymore. Things I didn't understand, or get to talk to her about. I feel as though I never got any true closure from her.” 

“Sometimes closure isn't necessary. I think we often want some sort of final goodbye, to say all the things we need to say. But Rose did give you closure. Perhaps not the kind you wanted, but she wouldn't have left us if she felt there was more to say. She was satisfied with where things were. You're justified in thinking you deserved more, but there's nothing that can be done now. It's hard, but you'll need to accept that the closure you got is the only closure you'll get. I'm sure with more time, and with Sheena entering your life, you'll be able to come to terms with your relationship to Rose.” 

Pearl sniffled. 

“Don't let the past you carry with you keep you from enjoying the present. You have an amazing opportunity right in front of you and you should take it before it slips away.” 

Pearl held on to herself, and Garnet leaned over to hug her. “It'll be okay, Pearl. You're strong and you can move forward with this.” 

“Thank you, Garnet. I almost feel silly for how complicated I'm making things. 

“It's not silly. You've had something affect you in a powerful way and something like that takes time to heal. You're not any less for taking your time with it.” 

“I can't thank you enough. These past few days, leading up to the call, and then waiting for the date, and then going out with Sheena... in a way it's my first time truly adapting to life here, I think. I feel in this short time it's helped me understand humans, and maybe see what Rose saw in them. Something special.” 

“You've found a human you adore,” Garnet said and smiled. “Rose is the only other one to have done that.” 

Pearl stood up. “I'm seeing what she's seeing. I, I think that's a good thing.” 

Garnet stood up too. “I see a beautiful future ahead of you.” 

“Thanks, b-wait, are you just saying that or have you looked at the future possibilities with your power?” 

Garnet winked and then put her glasses back on. “Let's catch up with the others.”


	7. Chapter 7

Pearl looked at herself in the mirror as she adjusted the yellow brim sun hat on her head. 

“It looks great on you.” Steven said. 

Pearl kept adjusting it, tilting it to the side to try and show off the bow, sometimes tilting it the other way to hide it. “Thank you. I'm just not sure how I want to wear it.” 

Steven looked at Pearl, studying her. “I think it should be hidden. You know, so it isn't so obvious you're wearing the bow at first. That way it'll be a nice surprise when Sheena notices it.” 

“Ooh, Steven, that's a wonderful idea!” Pearl tilted the hat a bit to the side, until she could no longer see the bow. “There. And I changed into my transparent skirt too, like I used to wear awhile back. What do you think?” 

“I think it looks good. It's cute, like you.” 

Pearl smiled and leaned down to give Steven a quick hug. “Thank you again Steven. It feels good to get out of my shell and talk to other humans. My night with Sheena felt so special. I hadn't felt things like that in a long time.” 

“I'm glad to help in any way I can, Pearl!” 

Pearl stood up and they left the bathroom. “So with the second date, do humans do something specific? Are we supposed to talk about our feelings, or start off with a kiss? Since the last one ended when she kissed me goodbye after driving me back here, I thought it would be part of a natural continuation if the next one began with one.” 

“You can kiss her again if you want. But no, there's nothing special about the second date. You just hang out again and talk about whatever feels right. Maybe since you two know each other better you'll talk about bigger things this time.” 

“Bigger things, huh?” Pearl recalled that she had brought up some things during the night that she thought were big. Did she bring them up too early? But it didn't matter, did it? Sheena had been receptive, after all. 

Pearl nodded. “So no particular events are expected out of certain numbered dates?” 

“That's right.” 

“Well, that's a relief.” Pearl ran her fingers through her hair. I had been wondering if I needed to prepare for specific conversation topic. I'm starting to see that these things you call dates are meant to be organic and unstructured. I found it odd at first, but, being spontaneous with Sheena on our date felt like fun.” Pearl smiled warmly as she recalled the date. The walking, the bow that Sheena won, the arcade, getting food, the house of mirrors, and that sweet tender kiss at sunset.

“Now you're getting the point of it. Don't worry, you'll be fine again tonight.” 

Garnet and Amethyst materialized on the warp pad. “We double checked everything just in case.” Garnet smiled. “No need to worry about anything happening.” 

“So we're gonna get to talk to her, right?” Amethyst asked. “Like I know what she looks like and all, but I wanna get to know her better.” 

“I told her to come here first so we could hang out for a bit, and then she and I will go out for our picnic.” 

“Yeah! Are you excited Garnet? Steven?” 

“Of course,” Garnet said. 

“I've been dying to know more ever since Pearl got her number,” Steven said. “We're getting a new friend.” 

Pearl felt a vibration in her pocket and pulled out her phone. “She just parked and is making her way up here now.” 

Peridot peered out from behind a pair of pillows. Lapis sat next to her with her arms behind her head. “So,” Peridot began, “we'll be making our first contact with Pearl's human in just a few moments. This is exciting!” 

“Don't say that,” Pearl said. “You make it sound like she's some object I own. Her name is Sheena.” 

“Right, Sheena. Pearl's Sheena.” 

“Okay, I guess that phrasing is a little better,” Pearl waved her hand dismissively.

A few moments went by and then there was a knock on the door. “Oh, that's her!” Pearl said as she jogged to the door. She opened up the door and Sheena stood behind it. Sheena wore a pair of blue shorts, a dark gray tank top, her boots, and a pair of pointed sunglasses.

“Hey, Pearl,” she said. “That's a cute hat you've got on.” 

“You like it? Thank you, I was hoping you would. I don't usually wear hats but I thought since we'll be out under the sun that it would be smart to wear one.” 

“'Till nightfall, anyway,” Sheena crossed her arms and smiled. 

“If you want to come inside, you could meet my friends.” 

“Sure, I'd love to.” Pearl stepped aside and let Sheena enter. She looked around at everyone. When she looked at Steven and Amethyst she nodded. “Steven and Amethyst, if I'm not mistaken? And the tall one, Garnet. That must mean the two of you are Lapis and Peridot.” 

Everyone said something all at once, and as such Sheena couldn't make out any of their individual responses. 

“Well, I like your house. It's pretty cool, did you all build it yourselves?” 

“We did, yes,” Pearl said. “It has a nice view and some privacy, being out here on the beach.” 

“I'd love a home like this. I've just got a little two bedroom home, and the view is nothing like this. This is the kind of beach house that you grow up daydreaming about.” 

Sheena paused for a moment. “I hate to be a bother, but do you have anything to drink? My mouth is dry from the drive over here.” 

“Of course!” Steven ran to the refrigerator and pulled out a juice pouch, and ran it over to Sheena. “Here you go.” 

“Thanks,” Sheena took it and gulped it down all at once. 

“I think your bike is really cool,” Steven said. “Do you think I could ride with you someday? It must be awesome feeling the wind in your hair and your face scrunching up.” 

“Maybe I'll take you someday. If that's alright with Pearl.” 

“No,” Pearl said. “Well, maybe. It could be dangerous and I don't want Steven to get hurt.” 

“Aw, come on Pearl. I'll be fine.” 

“I've had plenty of people ride with me,” Sheena said. “I'd keep him safe, but I'll understand if you're protective over him. No offense taken.” 

“I'll think about it,” Pearl replied. She actually did trust Sheena enough to take Steven for a ride, and having ridden herself she didn't think there was anything to worry about. Pearl just didn't want to seem too relenting, or else Steven might start asking to do more potentially dangerous activities with the gems later. 

“Have I mentioned that I love your hair?” Steven said. “It reminds me a lot of my mom.” 

Pearl blushed and brought her hand over her mouth. She hadn't told Sheena about Rose yet. 

Luckily, Garnet seemed to pick up on that fact and responded swiftly. “Well, we don't want to keep you two waiting,” she said. Garnet walked over to Steven and frowned at him. “We should let you get to your plans.” 

“Sounds like we're being kicked out, huh?” Sheena chuckled. “Are you ready?” 

“Sure. Let me just grab my things.” Pearl went to collect the basket of food she prepared and the blanket. 

“Cool. I brought a few things too, I left them at the bottom of the stairs.” Sheena walked over and reached for the blanket and basket. “I can't let my Pearl carry these down all those steps now, can I?” 

Pearl heard the words “my Pearl” and hesitated. Perhaps it was a cute way to address her for Sheena, but for Pearl that phrase had a different meaning. But more prominent in her mind was wanting to take the blanket and basket. “I can handle them myself just fine. They're not heavy.” 

Steven tugged at Pearl's leg. Pearl leaned over. “What is it?” 

“It's not about them being heavy,” Steven whispered. “It's a nice gesture, she's offering to do something for you.” 

“Oh,” Pearl whispered back. “Like getting the door?” 

“Or pulling out a seat for you, like she did on the date.” 

Pearl blinked and stood upright. At the date Pearl completely ignored Sheena pulling out the seat for her, and instead went to sit in the chair opposite. She needed to get better at learning these small details of human dating. “Ah, actually, yes, I would be happy to let you carry these.” 

Sheena took them from Pearl's hands. “Now that's better, you silly dork. How's about we get going, then? It was great meeting all of you, I hope we get to hang out some more some other time.” 

Peridot glared from behind her pillows. “Yes. We will learn more about you in due time.” 

Lapis rolled her eyes. “Yeah, that would be nice.” 

“Maybe we can have an eating contest. You seem like someone who can clear a few plates,” Amethyst said. 

“Amethyst!” Pearl stared her down. 

Sheena let out a bellowing laugh. “I'll take you up on that challenge. Don't be mad when you lose though.”

Garnet smiled, and Steven looked up at Sheena. “I can't wait to ride with you on your motorcycle. I'm gonna get a cool jacket to wear when we do.” 

“It'll be fun. Well, I'm gonna go bring these down. I'll meet you at the bottom.” Sheena went out the door. 

“I'm feeling a little nervous,” Pearl said aloud when Sheena had left. She wasn't talking to anyone in particular, but it was Garnet who responded. 

“You'll find the right words when the time comes,” she said. 

Pearl nodded, realizing that she asked that in the hopes that Garnet would quell her worries. “And Steven? I haven't mentioned your mother yet. It will be... a difficult topic to touch on, I think. I don't know when I'll talk to her about Rose.” 

“Oh,” Steven said. He put his hand on his chin. “Hmm. Yeah, I guess I hadn't thought of that. I'm sorry I mentioned her.” 

“It's okay, you meant well. She didn't ask for any clarification,” Pearl said. “At least she hasn't yet.” Pearl moved to go out the door. Steven said nothing; Pearl assumed he began thinking of what Rose and Pearl used to be. As she left she looked back at the five of them, all with smiles on their faces. Pearl gave a small smile back before leaving and closing the door. 

She saw Sheena nearing the bottom of the stairs. Pearl leaned against the balcony, her eyes turned upward to the sky.


	8. Chapter 8

“The view up here is great,” Sheena said. “I can see all of Beach City down below!” 

“Steven told me about this location. Apparently he and the cool kids – that's a group of teenagers – they all ended up here one day. I think their friend Lars was with them, I don't quite remember.” 

“Oh, Sour Cream and the others? Those cool kids? I've seen them around at a few house parties. They're nice.” 

“That's them. I used to worry when Steven would go with them, but I learned they care a lot about safety and being responsible. They're actually really good role models, believe it or not.” 

“Sounds about right,” Sheena said. “They're always being responsible and making sure no trouble starts. Like no fighting or driving after drinking.” 

“Care for another apple?” 

“Don't mind if I do.” 

Pearl reached into the basket, pulled out an apple and handed it to Sheena. The two of them sat next to each other, brushing their legs ever so slightly. “And your umbrella idea was great too, it's giving us shade. I can't believe bringing one slipped my mind.” 

Sheena shrugged. “That's why you've got me around, to pick up where you slack off.” 

“Oh, stop it,” Pearl playfully pushed Sheena. 

“Careful, don't make me drop my apple. I might start swinging.” 

“Please, you couldn't bring yourself to fight me.” 

Sheena took a bite out of the apple. “You know, I can't contest that. I couldn't live with myself if I messed up that cute face of yours.” 

Pearl looked smug while taking a sip of her water. Pearl usually didn't like eating or drinking, but she felt alright with it around Sheena. At least in moderation. Plus, it felt like something that helped the two of them bond, or else it would only be Sheena eating all by herself whenever they had dates with food involved. 

“So what do you do, Pearl?” 

“What do you mean?” 

“Well, what do you do for fun? Got any hobbies?” 

“I like dancing,” she replied. 

“I had a feeling you did.” 

“How so?” 

Sheena pointed at Pearl's feet. “You wear ballet flats. Not that your shoes give it away, but the way you move too. You move with grace and there's some sort of fluidity to it. You talk with your hands a lot too. There's lots of body movement with you.” 

“Oh, I do not,” Pearl flipped her hand around and frowned before realizing what she just did. “Well, okay, you're right.” 

“Like I said, Pearl, just a good guess. So I take it you do ballet dancing? Or is it called something else? I don't know a whole lot about dancing.” 

“Yes, ballet dancing. I love the movements, how your footsteps gracefully guide you forward, and maintaining your balance, and you involve your hands of course. You need an active mind, too! A lot goes into it.” 

“And can you dance whenever you want, or do you need a crowd? Or do you only dance alone?” 

“Either.” 

“Dance for me?” 

“You'd like to watch me dance? No one's,” Pearl paused and thought. Rose would sometimes randomly ask her to dance. Not dance with her, but to watch Pearl dance in whatever way she felt like.

“I'd love to,” Pearl said. 

“Let's see just how stylish you are,” Sheena said. 

Pearl stood up and walked a few paces forward. She went into her tip-toes and began to dance. Normally, Pearl felt entirely confident while dancing, but a tiny warmness touched her face while she danced for Sheena. Even for someone as skilled as Pearl, dancing in front of someone you fancy for the first time can be a nerving experience. Still, she danced, and made sure to include jumps and spins. She finished it off by somersaulting back onto the blanket next to Sheena. She looked up at Sheena who wore the largest smile Pearl had seen from her yet.

“Wow,” she spoke in nearly a whisper. “I know enough about dancing to know that was amazing. The way you move is so beautiful, Pearl. I almost want to cry.” 

“Thank you, Sheena.” Pearl leaned into Sheena and kissed her hand. “I was nervous, if you could tell.” 

Sheena shook her head. “Not at all.” 

“Guess I'm good at this.” Pearl leaned up and swiveled to face Sheena. “You know, we should dance sometime. Dancing is sort of an important thing to me and it would mean a lot.” 

“Oh, no,” Sheena said. “I don't really dance.” 

“Come on!” Pearl leaped up and grabbed Sheena's hand. “It'll be fun. I can teach you how to dance as gracefully as the petals in the wind.” 

Sheena broke the grip. “No, really, I don't dance well.” 

Pearl almost moved to grab her arm again, but stopped. She thought it was innocent rejection at first, but. Something was wrong. Sheena's body was relaxed. Her eyes betrayed her. Pearl looked into Sheena's eyes. Beneath their stoic gaze hid a touch of reluctance, of anxiety. “No, I understand.” Pearl knelt and hugged her. “I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable.” 

Sheena hugged Pearl. “I'm sorry,” she began as Pearl sat back down. “That sort of, physical stuff isn't my strong suit. I feel embarrassed and insecure, like I'm taking up space. Even if I'm alone I don't like to dance.” 

Pearl nodded. “I understand. It's not for everyone. Well, are there other things you enjoy? What are some of your hobbies?” 

Sheena seemed to recollect herself. Pearl made note, though. This was the first time she could recall Sheena shirking back. Perhaps even letting her guard down.

“Not much,” she ran her fingers through her hair. “You know I'm a mechanic, but I'm not into cars much. It's more of a way for me to make money than a hobby. You wouldn't catch me spending a weekend working on a car if I wasn't getting paid for it. I do a bit of writing, drawing, I sing sometimes. I don't think I'm particularly good at anything though.” 

“That sounds lovely, Sheena. I'm sure you're a lot better than you give yourself credit for.” 

“Yeah, just wait 'til you see it,” she laughed. “Then you'll know why I don't show any of it off.” 

Pearl leaned in and nuzzled against Sheena's arm. “Bring me something next time then. I'll be the judge... jury and executioner.” 

“Oh great, now I'm on trial. As you wish, your honor.” The two of them laughed. 

They sat in silence, taking in the view of Beach City below. Pearl thought back to what Garnet said. When the time comes, you'll know what to say. Pearl had wanted to bring up things today, but wasn't sure if it was the right time. She'd almost decided to wait for another date or two. Pearl leaned back up and moved to sit opposite of Sheena. Sheena exposed herself today – she revealed an insecurity, and trusted Pearl with that. That assured her today would be the day. Pearl gulped and sat there trying to find the right words. 

“Is something wrong?” Sheena looked at Pearl. Pearl looked away for a moment before meeting eyes with her. She saw it again. Within Sheena's eyes Pearl saw genuine care and concern. That stoic wall her eyes always projected was no longer there. 

“I think there's something... we need to talk about. Or rather, something I need to say. I think it's only fair before we, pursue this further.” 

Sheena sat up and placed her hands in her lap. “Yeah, sure. What's on your mind, Pearl?” 

“Promise you won't freak out?” 

“Promise.” 

Pearl breathed in deeply and sighed. “Okay. Let me explain it first, and if you have any questions after then you can ask them.” 

Sheena nodded. Pearl then went on to explain herself. That is, explain what she is. Pearl shared what information she felt was important, and also didn't go into details that might have confused her more. Pearl explained about how she and the other gems weren't humans, they were aliens. She told her that as gems, they didn't age like humans did, and also didn't actually require things like food, water, and sleep. She mentioned briefly about the war long ago and that she and many other gems helped save the Earth from Homeworld gems. She didn't mention the diamonds or anything specific about gem culture. And nothing about Rose. 

“So you're telling me you're an alien, huh?” Sheena laughed. “Are you just pulling my leg again?” 

“No,” Pearl had prepared for this and activated her gem, causing a hologram of Pearl and Sheena cuddling to appear. “I mean it, I'm not from this planet. Everything I told you is true. Most humans don't know what we are, exactly. I figure they assume we're just weirdly powerful, or they don't care enough to question things they see. I'm not too sure, but, only a few humans know about us Crystal Gems.” 

Sheena looked at the hologram and her eyes widened. “So you're... you're really not a human?” 

Pearl stopped the hologram, dropped her eyes and looked away. “No, I'm not.” Pearl placed a hand on her gem. “The body you see before you is light that we gems manipulate. You could think of what you see in front of you as a hologram of sorts, but one that you can actually touch and feel. This gem is my actual, erm... 'body'. That's where I am, my actual body and consciousness are all in here. The rest isn't exactly there, not like your body.” 

“That's something,” Sheena looked Pearl up and down. “So when you first talked to me and said that stuff about saving the planet, and your hair, you were actually serious?” 

Pearl nodded. “I wasn't thinking properly and that was the first thing that came to mind. I knew it wouldn't make sense, but I hadn't a clue what else to say.” 

Pearl felt some tears forming. “If the fact I'm some alien rock with a body made of light frightens you or makes you uncomfortable I, I understand. If you don't want to see me again.” 

When Sheena saw the tears and crying begin, she moved forward and wrapped her arms around Pearl. “It's okay, Pearl. Maybe I don't completely comprehend all this, but you're still a person. Or, a being, a living being. Pearl, I accept you for what you are. I still want to be with you.” 

Pearl looked up with watery eyes. “Do you really mean that?” 

“I do... you know, you're not that different from humans.” 

Pearl sniffed. “I'm not?” 

Sheena tapped her own forehead. “Maybe it's not the exact same thing, but I'm all up here. Your consciousness is in this gem on your head. Well, humans are all up here in our heads.” She picked up Pearl's hand and brought it in front of their faces. “Your hand is made of light that this gem is producing. My hand is a bunch of muscles and skeleton and skin that my brain is controlling. Everything my body is and does is because of my brain. Your gem and my brain are the same thing.” 

Pearl had stopped her soft sobs. “I hadn't thought of it that way, really. It is similar, isn't it?” 

“It is.” 

They laid there across from each other, holding hands. The sun was beginning to set again. Pearl felt the warmth of it against her back. 

“And you really... you're okay with this, Sheena?” 

Sheena leaned in and gently put her hands on Pearl's shoulders. “This pearl on your head, that's you, right? Your true form?” 

Pearl nodded. 

Sheena leaned forward and kissed the gem.


	9. Chapter 9

Pearl walked close to the ocean, listening to the waves softly slither their way up the beach. With each step and a wet crunch her feet sunk into the sand. Footprints trailed from her all the way to the temple far in the distance. When she came upon a dark rock, she took a seat and faced the ocean. Her gem glistened in the light of a full moon. 

Four days had passed since she told Sheena that she was a gem – an alien. Due to Sheena being busy with work, and Pearl with some missions involving corrupted gems, they'd been unable to exchange more than a few texts and hadn't the time to schedule another hangout. 

Distracted with combat and training with Connie and Steven, Pearl hadn't had much time to relax and be with her thoughts. Now she sat under the moon, far from the temple and Beach City. 

“She really doesn't mind,” Pearl said to herself. It was a strange feeling she found hard to quantify as either good or bad. She mostly expected Sheena to have some bad reaction... to fear her, or to be hateful, or disgusted. Yet it was none of that; instead of some awful reaction, Pearl instead received a kiss. Right on her gem. 

Pearl turned and looked at the temple. She had considered going to Garnet for advice, but would she be able to help? Her advice last time was sound – its intention to help Pearl overcome her feelings for Rose and to sort them out, to be able to move forward with Sheena in a healthy way. While Garnet possesses incredible wisdom, romantic relationships with humans isn't something she has experience with. The only gem who did have any experience was... Rose. 

“It's hard to move on.” Pearl bent over and deftly drew an outline of Rose Quartz in the sand. Next to it she drew an outline of Sheena, and finally herself between them. The outline of Pearl deformed slightly as tears fell on them. 

“I want Rose back so badly. I think of her everyday. But she's gone now.” She stepped on the outline of herself and dragged her foot to erase it. “I'm here, and yet I don't know what that is... what was left. I feel like I've become pieces that have been glued together and barely able to stick together. My gem might not be shattered, but everything in my... my heart, as humans would say. That's shattered.” 

“What am I?” Pearl asked. 

“A Pearl in over her head,” she responded. 

“A lost Pearl.” 

She stood and kicked at the outlines. She paced slowly down the beach once more, going further from the temple. 

“Garnet told me I had my closure, didn't she? That Rose wouldn't have left if Rose hadn't believed all was said that was needed to be said. She moved on. She continued her life on Earth without a skip in her step. I kept myself in the past, reliving memories in my head, day dreaming of potential futures. I waited for her but, I waited for nothing. My heart longed for something it would never have. My heart never moved on.” 

Tears rolled down her cheek, shining bright from the glow of the moon. 

“But it... needs to. I can't be like this forever.” She fell to her knees at a tide pool and stared at her reflection. “I still have to protect my friends. This planet. Homeworld and the Diamonds are still a threat. I don't help anyone by holding onto these feelings. And Sheena... I want to be strong for Sheena. If her feelings haven't changed for me despite knowing the truth of what I am.” 

Pearl wiped the tears away. 

“I want to protect all of my loved ones. The old and the new.” 

Her somber face dropped and lit up with new purpose. 

“I don't know how I'll move on, or how long it will take. But I know that the past is the past, and I won't heal so long as I cling to memories.” She produced a small hologram of Sheena on top of the pool. The hologram waved up at Pearl with a wink. 

“I'm still here. Rose isn't. I'll have to learn to accept that fact, as bitter as it might be. Rose is gone, but Sheena is here.” She turned the hologram solid, took it in her hands and kissed it on the head. “This human that helped me discern my feelings with a new lucidity, who opened me to the possibilities of this world from a different vantage point, who could show me the beauty in Earth... I promise I'll protect you. I'll be the best Pearl that I can be for you.” 

With a wave of her hand she dismissed the hologram and stood up. Pearl turned and headed back to the temple. 

Rose isn't here. Sheena is. 

Rose isn't here. Sheena is. 

Rose isn't here, Sheena is. 

Rose isn't here, Sheena is. 

Rose isn't here, Sheena is. 

She repeated those lines in her head. Those words – the truth. Pearl could wish for a thousand years that Rose would return, but she wouldn't. And if she did... 

All the men throughout the ages that Rose devoted time to. The women. Young Greg ran through her mind. Those years where there were others close to Rose, and while Pearl didn't mind them, it became clearer and clearer with each step she took that Rose seemed to grow more and more distant over the years. Rose Quartz and her renegade Pearl, the couple that was, the couple that ceased to be.

That was the closure, wasn't it? An unspoken closure that showed itself through actions, not words. Perhaps, perhaps things had softened, the love dimmed, and Pearl hadn't been able to tell. Or she saw, but, disillusioned herself as to not face reality.

The tears came back. 

She was near the temple now, the moon high overhead. Pearl fell to her knees, tears flowing as she tried to stifle her cries. 

“It's over, isn't it?” she spoke softly. 

She wasn't sure how long she knelt there, holding herself with a clouded mind of racing, half-thought feelings. She wasn't sure how long the moon held her tenderly until Garnet embraced her. 

“I'm,” Pearl fumbled over her words. 

“You're doing your best, Pearl,” Garnet said. “You've always done all you can, no matter what form the challenge took.” 

“I think I'm,” Pearl wiped her own tears away. Garnet had her glasses off; her three eyes soothed her. “Ready. I'm ready. I don't want to be a servant to my past any longer.” 

“You are yourself, and you always were. Whatever it is you thought of and told yourself is working. I couldn't be any more proud of you.” She patted Pearl on the shoulder a few times. 

“I can move on.”


	10. Chapter 10

“This is it,” Sheena said. 

Pearl and Sheena pulled into a driveway that led to a small brick house. They drove off the main road a few turns prior and came to a small neighborhood. Pearl noticed that it was quieter and that it didn't appear that traffic came to the street often. No through traffic, anyway. As she had said before, Sheena's house was two stories. A pair of crimson steps led up to a small balcony with an overhang. A swinging chair hung from the ceiling, and a few potted plants decorated the wooden deck. A few windows circled the house.

“It's not much,” Sheena began as she got off the bike. “But I hope you like it.” 

“It's nice!” Pearl looked at the well-kept lawn and trees. “Really, this place seems cozy. How are your neighbors, do you like them?” 

“I chat with them on occasion, but I don't know any of them too well. I think people who live here prefer to keep to themselves. You know, they want to be away from the city and everything, looking for that quiet suburban life.” 

“That makes sense. I suppose I relate to that, I rather enjoy the privacy we have at the temple.” 

They got off the bike and made their way to the front door. “That's something I'll need to get used to. There's a whole temple behind that beach house of yours?” 

“That's correct. It's been there for thousands of years, and we've resided in it all that time. We being myself and the other Crystal Gems.” 

“And you said you have your own room?” 

“I do. Well, technically, the entire temple is connected and I have a small section that belongs to me. Some rooms aren't always accessible, though. The workings of the temple are... a bit complicated.” 

“Right. Well then,” Sheena unlocked the door and pushed it open. “I'll go in first, in case any enemies lie in wait ahead. Can't let my Pearl get hurt now, can I?” 

“Oh, stop,” Pearl waved her hand and rolled her eyes. “You're being a dork again.” 

“And I know you love it.” Sheena walked in while Pearl laughed. Sheena was right, Pearl loved Sheena's cheesy jokes and down to earth attitude, despite sometimes not fully understanding the jokes.

The door opened up to a small room with a couch, two chairs, a coffee table, and a television on a stand. “Here's the living room.” Sheena took off her boots and put them on a mat off to the side. Pearl took note and disintegrated her flats. 

“Hold up. You don't uh... wear shoes?” 

Pearl laughed and rubbed the side of her head. “It's the whole light thing. They're manifestations of light, not actual shoes.” 

“Right, right. This might take some getting used to.” 

“But I can still wear things, of course. Like the jacket I had on the day I met you, Steven had that laying around somewhere and I put it on.” 

Sheena disappeared through a door, and from seeing a refrigerator Pearl assumed it was the kitchen. There was another door and then stairs leading up to the second floor. Sheena returned with two glasses of water and handled one to Pearl, who began to sip it. Sheena downed half the glass, set it on a table and took a seat on the couch. 

“You know, there's something funny about this.” Sheena chuckled with a wide grin. 

Pearl placed her glass on the table too and sat next to Sheena. “What's that?” 

“Well, not that I think you would know. I imagine you don't use the internet much, or talk to people outside of your gem friends. But it's a joke of sorts for people... well, maybe mostly for gay people like me to joke about having a robot boyfriend or an alien girlfriend. And by some miracle I just so happen to have met a pretty cool alien chick. It's like that joke's become reality for me.” 

“I guess you're a lucky one then. You've always dreamed of meeting an alien woman, huh?” 

Sheena shrugged. “I mean, not seriously, of course... we don't know that aliens exist. And even if I thought I might meet an alien someday, I wouldn't think I'd meet one as beautiful and fun to be around as you. You hardly even seem that alien to me, you act normal for the most part, and you look like an Earth woman.” 

“Well, thank you,” Pearl blushed. “I suppose I'm technically nothing, us gems don't categorize ourselves into categories like men and women as you humans do. But I feel comfortable being seen as such, I feel I do relate a lot to the women I've met.” She leaned in to Sheena and rested her head on her shoulder. “And some of them make me feel very safe.” 

Sheena wrapped an arm around Pearl and kissed the side of her head. 

They sat for a few moments until Pearl spoke up. “Earlier, you said robot boyfriends. And alien girlfriends.” 

“I did.” 

“Then you mentioned me.” 

“Sure did.” 

“So you think I, you think we're...?” 

Pearl felt Sheena's hand pat her side. “Well, we've never said it. But I felt it was implied. I like spending time with you, Pearl. You make me happy.” 

“I feel the same way about you.” 

“Then is my assessment wrong?” 

Pearl leaned up so she could kiss Sheena on the lips. “Consider it official now.” Pearl gazed into Sheena's eyes. She thought of Rose Quartz again – her lover, her idol, her world. Her motivation for doing so many things over so many years. 

But rose was gone. 

Sheena was here. 

They looked at each other for a long while, until a tear rolled down Sheena's face. Pearl wiped it away, gently pushing Sheena down while kissing her. “I haven't known you for long,” Sheena said, “but you feel so familiar to me. So comforting.” 

“I'm glad we were brought together,” Pearl said as she planted a kiss on Sheena's cheek. “There's a lot that goes through my mind, and my past isn't without its issues that I need to work out. It's been hard to process them alone.” 

Sheena gently placed a few fingers on Pearl's cheek. “I'm here for you. You don't have to be alone any more.” 

Pearl kissed Sheena again as one of her own tears fell onto Sheena's face. “That means more than you could ever know.” 

Sheena kissed Pearl's neck. “It's been awhile since I've felt this way with someone. You mean a lot to me too.”

They kissed for awhile longer before Pearl stopped and rested on top of Sheena. There it was. Their talks and their dates had turned into a relationship. She thought of Rose again, her memories flickering about as she briefly relived scenes from over the millenniums. They tried to drag Pearl in, assault her mind and flood her thoughts with worries and invalidation. To break her. 

Then she felt Sheena's fingers run through her hair, and the demons were cast back to the shadows. 

“I'd like to show you something.” 

Pearl sat up, allowing Sheena to stand to her feet. Pearl stood up also and followed her through the other door. Sheena opened the door and flicked on a light switch. Inside was a desk, a few easels, some books lay scattered about, a few chairs. “This is my studio. Or, office, I guess. I dunno,” Sheena said. “I never settled on a name for it.” 

“You paint here?” 

“Yeah. Here,” Sheena took Pearl's hand and led her to one of the easels. Pearl looked at it. It wasn't a masterpiece, but it was drawn rather decently. Two figures held hands under a tree and they appeared to be in motion – dancing. It looked to be sunrise. The two figures, Pearl saw, were Sheena and herself.

“Interesting. I thought you didn't dance?” 

Pearl watched Sheena blush while she kept her eyes on the drawing. “Well, no, I don't. This just came to me a few days ago. I was thinking about you and I thought to myself, you're such a great dancer. The way you twirl and leap and move, it stirred something in me. I thought, I might like it if we could dance. You and me, arms around each other, looking into the others' eyes, not caring if anyone looked at me or judged me. I wouldn't care because I would have you by my side.” 

Pearl took both of Sheena's hands and looked into her eyes. “You would feel comfortable?” 

“If I were with you? Yes. I would feel comfortable, and secure. I think I could do it.” 

Pearl began to step to the side. She extended her arms since Sheena didn't follow. “Here, Sheena. Let me lead.” Pearl stuck out a hand. 

Sheena nodded, grabbed it and followed as Pearl led the dance. Pearl noted she moved a tad awkwardly, but otherwise did okay for someone with no practice with dancing.

“Now lift up your hand and hold tight. Support me.” Sheena nodded and did as Pearl said. Pearl spun around and then put her hand around Sheena. “Perfect!” 

Sheena smiled. “This is more fun than I thought it would be.” 

They stopped dancing and Pearl ran her fingers through Sheena's hair. “Not bad for your first time.” 

“Thanks, Pearl. I know you also said that dancing meant a lot to you. I think that's also why I wanted to try dancing. To be apart of something that brings you joy.” 

“Aw, that's so sweet. You're great, Sheena.” 

“Not as great as you.” 

“You're being a dork again,” Pearl said. 

Sheena kissed Pearl. “Let's say we're both dorks and call it a day.” 

Pearl lightly brushed Sheena's cheeks. She felt the words come out without much hesitation. 

“I love you.”


	11. Chapter 11

Pearl brought the warm cup of tea to her lips and took in small mouthfuls. The sun slowly began to rise, casting a warm glow over the lawn, lighting up the leaves as the dew sparkled in its light. Sheena sat next to her with a mug of dark coffee, giving an earthy scent to the air. Together they swung lazily, taking in the quietness as the world around them slept. 

They hadn't done much after they danced. Sheena showed Pearl more of her art, shared some of writing, then they watched television until Sheena fell asleep. Once she'd fallen asleep, Pearl adjusted her so that she wouldn't wake up sore and then sat in a chair. Then she closed her eyes to rest until Sheena woke up. 

She did ask for some clarification – namely, Pearl had never heard the term “gay” before, but didn't think to ask in the moment. Sheena was confused at first but then remembered that Pearl wouldn't be all too familiar with humans, so Sheena explained sexuality briefly to her. Pearl took it all in thoughtfully and with an open mind, which pleased Sheena.

“And you say people can be... discriminatory?” Pearl asked. 

“Huh?” 

“Oh, I was just thinking back on last night. When you told me that you were gay, a lesbian is the word you used?” 

“Oh, right. Yeah. Don't get me wrong, I've come across a lot of people who are accepting, even if they aren't gay themselves. Or people who keep their thoughts to themselves. But there are people who are, you know, hateful. And they're not shy about letting us know.” 

“That does sound awful,” Pearl said. “I guess I never spent enough time around humans to see that occur. Gem culture has some issues as well. Perhaps they're similar to this homophobia you talked about.” 

“Maybe,” Sheena put an arm around Pearl. “But I don't think we'll need to worry in Empire City. I usually don't run into trouble. I'm glad you asked about it because I didn't know that, well, you didn't know. I guess now that you do, you'll understand that people will see us as two women together. Most people likely won't say anything to us, but...” 

“If I'm being honest with you, I won't care much about what some random person thinks of me. I've been through quite a lot in all my years, and someone sneering at me won't make drag me down that easily.” 

Sheena kissed Pearl on the cheek. “I like that bit of fierceness you've got. It gets to me sometimes, but I suppose it's different for you if you've never experienced it.” 

“Well, if anyone's mean to you, they'll have to answer to me.” 

“Thanks, dear. You're the best.” 

Pearl laughed. “I try.” 

“I just know you're gonna love my surprise.” 

“What is it?” 

“Pearl, please. Telling you would ruin the surprise.” 

“I know. I'm just excited. I've only been to Empire City once, but it was a good experience. Going on a date there with you and having a surprise on top of that just sounds like a wonderful day.” 

Sheena drank some of her coffee. “I bet I'll be getting tons of kisses from you after this.” 

“Don't hype it up too much, or I might get disappointed. Which means no kisses for you.” 

Sheena made a motion like she was zipping her mouth closed. “No more out of me.” 

Pearl gave her a quick peck on the lips. “Sealed with a kiss.” 

“And I think it's time for me to go make breakfast and shower. Oh, I forgot... but it doesn't matter with your whole, light thing. You should dress a bit more formally for today.”

“That can be arranged easily.” Pearl wondered what Sheena had in store if it meant a change in their usual attire. Maybe a fancy dinner?

“Good,” Sheena opened up the door and stepped inside. “Surprise me.” She shut the door, leaving Pearl outside. Pearl sipped her tea for a bit and thought. 

“Aha!” Pearl's gem glowed and her outfit changed. Now, black slacks adorned her legs. For a shirt she had on a white button-up, and a forest green top worn over it. Her feet sported a pair of white dress shoes. She reached into her gem to pull out the bow Sheena had won at Funland and placed it in her hair. 

* * * 

They were in a part of Empire City that Pearl didn't recognize, but she wasn't surprised. It's a big city, after all, and she only saw a tiny part of it when she was here last. Around them were bustles of people walking, cars driving and honking in the street, flashing signs and a roar of noises echoing from every direction. Yet her eyes kept coming back to Sheena. She wore black pants, her boots, and a dark gray buttoned up shirt. Sometimes they would walk in front of a shiny store window and Pearl would catch a look at themselves in the reflection, and she loved the way they looked together. 

“We look good eh?” Sheena said.

“Oh wh-huh?” 

“You're not too good at the subtle thing,” Sheena squeezed Pearl's hand, while Pearl flushed. “I think we should take a picture later.” 

“I'd love that,” Pearl said. “Come to think of it, we haven't taken a picture together yet.” 

“Guess there's a first time for everything.” They walked for a few more minutes, and then Sheena pointed at a building. “There it is.” 

Pearl's eyes followed the hand and read the sign. Empire City Live Arts. 

“So what is this?” Pearl asked. 

Sheena grinned. She wasn't going to answer, evidently. Pearl pouted, and Sheena let out a few snickers. It wasn't until they entered and came into a large, open foyer that Pearl understood. Off to one side she saw a host of posters aligned on the wall, with names above them. The images all featured people dancing and wearing all sorts of costumes, some of which she didn't recognize at all. 

“Is this some... sort of dance performance?” 

“Yes!” Sheena blurted out. “I'm sure you've never been here, and I thought you would love it. I've never been here either, but a friend of mine said this show is a good one. It's called Falcon River.” 

“I've never been to a show in person before.” Pearl stood on her tip toes to kiss Sheena on the cheek. “What a delightful idea you had.” 

“But first,” Sheena led her away. “That picture.” 

Pearl had a smile on her face. “Where are we going?” 

“The bathrooms. They'll have a mirror.” 

Pearl let Sheena lead her away to the bathrooms. Sheena paused for a moment when they came to them and then pushed through the women's room door. Like the rest of the foyer, it was kept neat and tidy. It didn't seem that anyone else was inside. 

Sheena took out her phone. “Come over here, in front of the mirror.” Pearl did as she said. Pearl leaned up against Sheena, her head against her arm and hands wrapped around her. They smiled and snapped a picture. 

“We'll need to do another,” Sheena said. 

“Alright. Shall we strike a pose for this one?” She stuck out a foot and one arm. 

Sheena laughed. “Yes, but not like that.” Sheena placed her foot on the sink counter. “Now you?” 

Pearl looked at her and raised an eyebrow. “What are you doing?” 

“It's the gay pose. It's what I call it anyway. I know you may not get it, but, like, practically everyone who isn't straight takes a picture of themselves like this at some point. I figured we could do it.” 

Pearl chuckled. “I don't quite understand, but,” Pearl placed her right foot on the counter. “I'm here to partake in your culture.” 

Pearl took Sheena's hand and leaned forward a little, while Sheena snapped a picture with her other hand. “Like that?” she asked. 

“Pearlfect,” Sheena replied. 

“...Pearlfect?” 

“Like it?” 

“I can't believe I'm dating the biggest dork on this planet.” 

“The biggest on the whole planet, huh? I'll just be taking that as a compliment.” 

Pearl let go of Sheena's hand and lightly slapped it away. “You're great.” 

“We should go find our seats now.” Sheena took out a pair of tickets from her pants. “We're a couple of rows away from the front. I think it's a good spot, not too close, but not so far so you can't make out what's going on.”

“Sounds like a pearlfect idea,” Pearl said. 

“And I must be dating the biggest dork that gemkind has to offer.” 

Pearl giggled. “Well, I know Amethyst would agree with you at least.” 

“She must be the smart one,” Sheena said as she left the bathroom. 

Pearl followed behind her. She caught up to Sheena and took her by the hand. They stopped and looked one another in the eye. Pearl leaned in and pressed herself against Sheena; Sheena held Pearl and they swayed slightly as they embraced. Pearl closed her eyes and sighed, letting herself get lost in Sheena's loving touch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to add a note that taking Pearl to a dance is not exactly an original idea, I can't remember who said it but a post came up on my tumblr dash about either Mystery Girl or Bismuth recognizing that the dancers moved similarly to Pearl and so they took Pearl out to see a show. I thought it was really sweet, and seemed in character for how I've been characterizing Mystery Girl in this story, so I wanted to implement it as a thing she'd do for Pearl.


	12. Chapter 12

“Ugh, what's the hold up?” Pearl tapped her foot impatiently. “I told him to be ready when we got back so that you wouldn't have to wait.” 

“Well he is just a kid,” Sheena said. She sat on her motorcycle with Pearl standing next to her. “Maybe he forgot?” 

“I don't know,” Pearl sighed. “Maybe Amethyst got him caught up in a video game. I really wish she'd- oh, there he is.” 

The two of them had arrived back from their date in Empire City. It was early in the evening, and Pearl agreed to let Sheena give Steven a ride around in her motorcycle before leaving for the night. 

“Sorry!” Steven gasped for air. “I was making dinner, and then Amethyst wanted to play a game, and she kept beating me. So I kept playing because I didn't want to leave on a losing streak, and time flew by real quick. But I'm here now.” 

Pearl rolled her eyes. “Typical Amethyst, she's terrible at respecting other peoples' time and not inconveniencing them. But anyway, Steven, I see you brought your helmet. Good, I don't want you to get hurt. Safety is important.” 

“He'll be safe with me, Pearl. Promise.” 

“You just be sure to listen to her instructions, Steven. Listen to her just as you would for me, or the other gems, or for Greg. If she tells you to do something or not to do something, you follow her instructions.” 

Steven's eyes lit up as he admired the motorcycle. “Sheena's the boss. Got it.” 

“Well, hop on,” Sheena said. She looked at Pearl. “I'll take him around town a bit, and I won't leave the city. I'll be back in a half an hour at most.” 

“Thank you, Sheena.” Pearl kissed Sheena on the forehead, and Steven giggled. 

“I won't let him get hurt,” Sheena assured her. “I'll protect him just like I would you.” She winked. 

“You're too much. Okay, have fun you two. And Steven, remember what I said.” 

“Right,” Steven put on his helmet and climbed up to the seat, although with some difficulty. “Whatever Sheena says goes. I will listen to her like the petals in the wind.” 

Sheena looked back. “Huh?” 

“Don't mind him,” Pearl face palmed. “Just a thing. I'll tell you later.”

Sheena shrugged and revved the engine. Pearl couldn't help but smile as Steven's face turned into a humongous grin. Sheena took off slowly and then they picked up speed, disappearing around the block in a blur. Pearl turned and walked back onto the beach and up to the house, eyeing the setting sun. When she opened the door up and went inside, she found Amethyst sitting on the table and Garnet leaning against the counter. 

“It's so cool Steven gets to ride Sheena's bike,” Amethyst said. “Man, you must love it P. I bet your hair swishes all around into a mess. I bet I'd look cool riding with her.” 

“Sometimes,” Pearl walked over to a chair and sat in it. “Sheena's gets in my face a lot.” 

“I bet her hair isn't the only thing that does.” Amethyst made kissy faces at Pearl and laughed. 

Pearl grinned. “Well, she can kiss pretty well.” 

“I wanna ride it too. Maybe when she gets back I'll ask if I can have a turn.” 

“I think she'll want to get home,” Pearl said. “She's been driving around a lot today, after all.” 

“What did you do in Empire City anyway?” 

“We saw a show, she took me to a ballet dance.” Pearl clasped her hands together. “Oh, it was splendid. The dancers were clearly skilled in their work. I think I may have even picked up a thing or two from simply watching the performance. We went out and had lunch too, and we walked around a lot. We went through a park, and fed some birds. And we sat by the lake, and watched people sailing these little wooden boats, and-” 

“Kissed?” Amethyst grinned. 

Pearl frowned. “Yes, we kissed. Obviously. And held hands, and it was just one of the nicest days I've had in a long while.” 

“You've had a lot of those since meeting her, haven't you?” Garnet asked.

“To tell the truth... yes. I guess I...” Pearl went silent. Neither Garnet or Amethyst broke it. 

“I always feel like I'm in some sort of, work mode, you know? As if I can never truly rest and need to be on alert or thinking about the safety of everyone. When I'm with Sheena I feel as though I can let that go and enjoy the moment. That space when we're together, that's all that's on my mind. I'd swear it's as relaxing as meditation. 

“She really means a lot to you, huh?” Amethyst said. “I've been teasing you a lot but, you know, I'm actually real happy for you Pearl. It's good to relax and let your guard down and just have fun.” 

“I've noticed more focus from you when we've gone on missions too,” Garnet said. “It seems all aspects of your life are benefiting from her being here.” 

“To think it took me this long to feel as though Earth could truly be a home.” She trailed off. “I'm less of a stranger to this planet with each second I spend with Sheena.” 

“Steven likes her too,” Garnet smiled. “All day he's been going on about how he can't wait to ride around with her and ask her about her favorite food, and favorite animal, and what she likes to do, and her favorite video game, and favorite wrestler.” Garnet was counting on her fingers. “And there's more, I think. But I stopped listening after awhile.” 

“Favorite season,” Amethyst picked up. “Favorite underwater animal, favorite constellation, her thoughts on the fact that snakes don't have arms, and-” 

“I think I get it, thank you,” Pearl stopped Amethyst. “We're also official now, actually.” 

“Oh? Whatcha mean, P?” 

“We're officially dating. In a relationship.” 

“You mean you weren't before?” Amethyst asked. “It pretty much looked like you were.” 

“Well,” Pearl blushed, “we talked about it last night. Turns out we both felt we were but never said it outright. So since we were on the same page with our feelings, we made the decision to officially call ourselves girlfriends.” 

“That's sweet,” Garnet smiled. 

“Aw, great,” Amethyst pouted. “Pearl got a girlfriend before me. Now I'm the only single gem on the team. But hey, being single means I don't have to share food with anyone.” 

“You and food are inseparable,” Pearl said. “That's your girlfriend right there,” she pointed to a slice of cake on the counter. 

“Nice,” Garnet leaned over to give Pearl a high-five. Pearl grinned, while Amethyst shrugged and took a bite out of it. 

They went on and the conversation shifted away from Sheena and Pearl and onto other things. Gem business, Beach City, lightly discussing Homeworld and the Diamonds. It'd been awhile since they all sat down together – particularly without Steven around – and they shared a handful of laughs. Pearl enjoyed herself so much that she nearly dropped her phone when she noticed it had been an hour since Steven and Sheena had left. 

“Wait, no this isn't right.” Pearl leaped to her feet. “Where are they? Sheena said they'd be back in half an hour. Guys, it's been twice that amount of time.” She went running out the door, with Garnet and Amethyst right behind her. As they ran down the beach and towards the road, they saw Steven and Sheena walking towards them. Pearl felt calmness take over and nearly fell from relief.

“Oh gosh, I was so worried,” Pearl called out. “I thought something had happened to...” Pearl stopped in her tracks and her eyes widened. “W-what's...” 

“Oh, nothing,” Sheena grinned. “A scratch is all, really.” 

Sheena had a cut on her shoulder a few inches in length. It no longer bled, but clearly it was fresh. 

“What happened?” Garnet asked. “Are you hurt? And Steven?” 

“It was nothing,” Steven waved a dismissive hand. “We stopped to get some donuts when this gem monster came out of the sewer and attacked us. Well, Sheena noticed it before me and jumped in front of me. It cut her a bit with its claw, but the monster was super weak though. I threw my shield at it just once and it poofed. Don't worry, I bubbled it and sent it to the temple. It won't be bothering anyone anymore.” 

“Way to go Steve-man! Took one all out by yourself” She high-fived him. “And Sheena, you're pretty tough for a human.” Amethyst slapped her on the other shoulder. “Sounds a lot braver than Greg. He usually runs away when gem stuff starts happening.” 

The four of them kept talking, but Pearl couldn't make out what they said. Her eyes fixated on Sheena's cut. The only voice she could make out was Garnet telling her to wait as Pearl began running back to the temple, tears rolling down her cheeks. 

I should have been there. 

I wasn't there to protect her. 

I could have stopped this. 

I didn't. 

I failed Sheena. 

I'm a failure.

Pearl opened the temple door to her room and fell, sobbing on her knees. She pounded a fist into the floor. 

“How could I let this happen?” She buried her face in her hands, oblivious to the faces crowding outside the door.


	13. Chapter 13

Garnet, Amethyst, Steven, and Sheena ran after Pearl, but she was faster than all of them. They called out to her, but her pacing did not change. By the time they had caught up to her, Pearl was inside the temple, in her room. They stopped in front of the door and looked at each other with unsure faces. 

“Maybe I can help,” Steven said. He began to walk forward, but Garnet shook her head. 

“No,” Garnet said. “There's only one of us who should talk to her right now.” 

“Oh.” Steven stopped and turned to Sheena. “I think Garnet means you.” 

“Me? I can but, I could use some help I think.” 

“Sheena,” Garnet began, “I think you'll know the right words. We may have known Pearl longer than you, but the bond you've grown together is a special one. I think you're the one in the best position to aid her.” 

“Oh cool,” Amethyst said. “I can't wait to see this. I wonder what she'll say.” 

“We won't be watching, they need their space. Let's go.” Steven walked away but Amethyst didn't move. 

“Aw, come on. Just let me see the start of it.” 

Garnet plucked Amethyst up and put her under her arm. “Good luck, Sheena. I have faith in you.” Garnet walked away as Amethyst protested. Sheena stood at the entrance before taking a few steps forward. Before her were fountains surrounding a large body of water. Dark blue tiles with intricate designs went around it, and above the ceiling seemed to be some sort of sky with shiny stars of different colors. 

Sheena knelt next to Pearl, who was crying. “Hey, Pearl. I'm here.” 

Pearl kept sobbing. “I'm sorry,” she said between cries. 

“Sorry for what?” 

“I wasn't there... I wasn't there to protect you. And you got hurt. I never wanted you to have to see these monsters that we fight. That's my business, not yours.” 

“You're worried about this?” Sheena patted her shoulder. “I'm fine, really. There's no need to worry.” 

“It's not about that Sheena!” Pearl looked at her, for a moment she was angry, but then she frowned. “This is dangerous work and, and I don't want to see you hurt. I don't want to lose someone again.” Pearl laid down. “I just can't do it.” 

Sheena laid down next to Pearl. Sheena looked at her while Pearl stared ahead at the fountain. “If you're worried about me getting hurt, well, look. I know there's going to be a risk involved. You didn't give me a whole lot of details, but I figured there would be a danger to being with you. And hey, I worry about you too. You're out there fighting these gem monsters, and getting up close with your swords and weapons. I'm scared of you getting hurt too.” 

“It's not the same, though. If my body gets hurt badly, it'll simply poof and I'll regenerate later. Your body is human. If you get hurt enough...” 

“I'm an adult. I know you worry about me, and that's fine. But you also need to understand that I accept the fact that being close to you puts me at risk. I know it's because you're not just some human woman, you're something else entirely. And I love you. I'm honestly inspired and in awe knowing that my girlfriend is this grand savior and protector of the planet.” 

“I need to protect you. And Steven. And the others. And everyone. What if next time it's worse? What if you had broken an arm? What if I were there but I was powerless to help you?” 

“Pearl, I love you. And that's why I'll be honest with you. You can't worry about the future so much. Maybe I could have been hurt worse. Maybe I'll be attacked by a gem monster on my way back home tonight. Maybe I'll never be attacked again and live to be a hundred, or maybe I'll get hurt by something not related to your gem business at all. The point is, you gotta learn to accept that you don't have control over everything. Anything can happen at any time. I know how much you want to be there for me all the time, and you want to be able to protect your friends from harm. But you need to think of yourself too, and your happiness, and you can't be consumed by these thoughts that you need to be perfect in every way. You can be flawed too, and be just as much of a beautiful person.” 

Pearl turned her head, looking Sheena in the eyes. “I just don't...” 

“If you worry all the time about the bad things that could happen in the future, you'll never be able to live in the present. You'll just keep thinking the worse thing possible will come true and then you can't ever be happy. Everything will stress you out, you'll be looking for reasons why things will turn sour. It's not a healthy way to live, Pearl. You'll only hurt yourself in the long run.”

“I think what you're saying makes...sense. Maybe I overreacted.” 

Sheena scooted closer to Pearl and put an arm around her. “This is new to you, it's okay. I'm sure if I were in your shoes that I'd be worried too. I mean, being a sort of immortal alien dating a human, you have things to think about that I maybe don't totally get. And my perspective is maybe foreign to you too since I'm a human. I just want you to know that I accept who you are, what dating you means for my well being, and that I've reconciled with it. It's a decision I made and I'm satisfied with it. It's okay that you worry about me, I think that's only natural. My... mortality is something we can recognize and work with. We don't need to ignore that fact.” 

“I just feel guilty. You wouldn't be hurt if you never met me or came to Beach City.” 

Sheena leaned in, kissing Pearl on her gem. “Listen, dear, we're just gonna go in circles here.” Sheena picked herself up and sat down. “Sorry, but I'm too stubborn. I'm here to stay, and that's that. And I refuse to let you feel like crud because of me.” 

Pearl smiled. “Your stubbornness is kind of cute.” She moved next to Sheena, putting her head on her shoulder. “I should be better about talking to you about what's troubling me. It's been on my mind since the start, actually... I'm sorry I just ran off.” 

“It's fine,” Sheena said. “I'm just glad to be here with you. And I'm glad you're telling me this.” 

They sat there in silence, listening to the water flow and swish around the pool. 

“So this is your room, huh?”

“Yeah, it is. I was hoping the first time I showed you my room that it would be under more... pleasant circumstances.” 

“Well, you got to see my room while we were both in a good mood. One out of two ain't that bad.” 

“If every pork chop were perfect, we wouldn't have hot dogs.” 

“What...?”

“It's a thing Greg says. Steven's father. It's about how bad things can sometimes make something good.” 

“Ah,” Sheena put an arm around Pearl. “At least we can enjoy it now. Your room is uh, it has a lot more space than mine.”

“I like to practice my sword fighting while standing on the fountains. And I dance a bit too.” 

“On them? Like, on the water.” 

“Yes, us gems can stand on the water here. Humans could too, actually, so long as they hold on to us.” 

“Oh? I see. Sounds like fun.” 

Pearl stood up. “Shall we go?” 

Sheena grinned. “I thought you'd never ask.” 

The two of them got up and Pearl led them up the fountain. Sheena hesitated, but Pearl assured her. They climbed up to the tallest fountain. As before, Pearl took the lead, arms wrapped around her. This time they danced slowly to the rhythm of the water, their eyes locked and lost in the soul swaying before them.


	14. Chapter 14

“Before you go,” Pearl began, “I think there's something I want to bring up.” 

Pearl and Sheena stood in the main room of the beach house. “Sure, what's up?” Sheena asked. 

Pearl looked up at the portrait of Rose hanging over the doorway. “I think it might help you understand me better if you knew more of my past. That is, about Rose. The one that I gave everything to.” 

“Oh, is that your ex?” Sheena asked. 

“I suppose you could call her that. But yes. Rose is... was... still is an inspiration to me. I've known her for a long, long time. Before Earth. On our home world. She helped me realize a lot more about myself and what I could achieve, what I could become. Our society sort of discourages individualism, which is a lot different than what I understand yours does. She encouraged me to take those first steps towards doing things because I wanted to do them, and to think on my own, and to have desires, aspirations... to learn how to love.”

Sheena glanced between Pearl and the portrait. “She meant a lot to you then. Not only as a lover, but as a mentor.” 

Pearl nodded. “She's no longer here, you see. Even before I met you, I've had these unresolved emotions bottled up inside of me that I've had so much trouble addressing. We spent so much time... thousands of years together. Long ago there was a war on this planet, a rebellion. Rose led it. I'll tell you more some other time, but it resulted in many of my friends and people I knew becoming causalities in it. So few of us survived...”

“And Rose,” she continued. “She was my everything. I was there throughout all those years by her side as we Crystal Gems made our life on this planet. Over all those years, Rose would often fall for a human for some brief time. I never cared about all those men that came into her life, I knew they were temporary. Rose either grew bored of them, or, mortality caught up with them.” 

Pearl walked forward and went out the door, and Sheena followed. “That all changed recently. Greg came into the picture. Steven's father.” 

Sheena blinked. “Are you saying?” 

“Yes. Rose is Steven's mom.” 

“Then where is she? Did she leave Earth, or did she, you know. Die?” 

Pearl leaned against the beach house and shook her head. “I guess something about Greg was different. Rose spent more and more time with him and not with me. I came to resent him a lot. Eventually, they decided they wanted to have a child. The thing is, gems don't produce offspring in the same manner that humans do. To make it simple, Rose abandoned her physical form to allow Steven to come into existence. The gem on his stomach? That's a Rose Quartz. That's Rose.” 

“Huh. I think I understand. So Rose, her consciousness I guess, it's no longer here, and she did this so that her and Greg could have Steven. And Steven is his own mother... I think?” 

Pearl gave a quick smile. “Something like that. What I'm getting at is that between having to watch so many of my friends fall in the war, Rose giving herself up for Steven. And looking back and realizing that I think...” Pearl sighed. “I think Rose may have lost her love for me over the years. Or at least she stopped caring about me as much as I did about her. I've been trying to get over her and move on, and I want to be open with you too. It's just that this all makes me feel vulnerable. I'm worried I might hurt you or that I might open myself up again, only to be crushed like I was before.

Sheena nodded. “That makes sense.” 

“So that's why tonight,” Pearl continued, “seeing you harmed made me turn cold. I felt every inch of me freeze. I saw that and thought, 'this is how this ends, isn't it? I'll be reckless one day and get you killed. I won't be able to protect another loved one and I'll lose them again.' I don't know if I could handle that. If I could live with myself knowing you were put in peril by something connected to me and my work.” 

Sheena walked over to Pearl and kissed her cheek. “I think I understand you better, dear. You carry a lot of pain with you. More than any human could fathom, I'd wager. And it sounds like you've been hurting for a long time. Longer than anyone should, especially if you've been keeping this all to yourself and not had anyone around to truly listen to you.” 

Pearl nodded. “Really, it's only been since you that I've spoken at any length about it. I've talked to Garnet and Steven a bit, and I've sort of made up with Greg. Still, talking about it doesn't make the agony any less.” 

“Yeah. It hurts. I think now that you've told me more about Rose and your past that I understand where your aching comes from. I think it's justified that you've had so much trouble moving on. You relied on her a lot and she must have felt like a person who kept you anchored. From the sound of it, you not only lost her physically, but lost her romantically. You didn't even realize it was happening at the time. You've experienced some heavy emotions.”

“And that makes me feel dumb,” Pearl responded. “It makes me wonder how long things were different between us while I was too oblivious to notice.” 

“Hey, don't beat yourself up over that. You were in love. You can't expect to be able to look at things objectively and not be biased in what you were seeing. Love affects you in a powerful way like that.”

“I know, but still. I should have known.” 

“Well, you know now. And you know there are people who are still here and who care about you. Steven. Garnet. Amethyst.” She placed her hand lightly under Pearl's chin. “Me.” 

“Oh, Sheena. Sometimes I can't believe that you're real.” 

“I am real. Real in love with you.” 

Pearl scoffed and gave Sheena a peck on the lips. “I'm trying to have a moment here!” 

“And I'm improving it.” 

Pearl's eyed turned upward to look into Sheena's. “You improve everything.”


	15. Chapter 15

“I had no idea you could bake, Sheena. This cake is amazing!” Steven gobbled down a mouthful of his double fudge sundae slice of cake. 

“For real,” Amethyst ate a slice in one bite. “What's your secret?” 

Sheena leaned against the beach house counter and shrugged. “No formal experience. I never cooked much until a few years ago. All I did was look up recipes myself, buy the ingredients and, well, trial and error. I'm glad you like it though.” 

Garnet and Pearl took small nibbles of their slices, while Sheena prodded at her own. “Would you believe me if I said I almost set my house on fire the first time?” 

“Wow, really?” How'd you do that?” Steven asked. 

“Well,” Sheena laughed a bit nervously. “I think I used too much batter the first time I baked a cake. It spilled over and caught fire. I freaked out and grabbed my fire extinguisher and put it out. But I may have went a teensy bit overboard. I spent a good bit of that evening cleaning out my oven. Also the kitchen counter. I freaked out a little and thought the cake might burst into flames somehow.” 

“At least no one was hurt. And look at how far you've come.” He held up the rest of the cake for everyone to see. “You started off making fires, and now you bake delicious sweets. That's some great development if you ask me.” 

“If you work towards something you can achieve it,” Sheena gave Steven a thumbs up. “I try to tell myself that a lot. But sometimes it can be hard to believe it, especially if you end up failing often.” 

“I understand that. Maybe that's why it helps a ton to have people around you who support you, so they can help you get through the rough patches. I know I wouldn't be as good at the things as I am if I didn't have my dad and the gems. Like my music! Here, let me show you.” Steven ran off find his ukulele. 

“What do you two think?” 

Pearl had eaten about a fourth of her slice, which was already small to begin with. “Well, I don't normally like to eat, but this is tasty. I am a tad wary with how much butter you used though. That doesn't seem too healthy.” 

Sheena rolled her eyes. “Okay, mom. I'll use less next time.” 

“I think you used just enough,” Garnet placed an empty plate on the counter. “It could use more fudge though.” 

“More? But this was double fudge! It's got... double the usual amount.” 

“I know.” 

“And Amethyst,” Sheena turned to her. Amethyst was getting herself a second slice. Sheena grinned. “You'd probably eat the whole cake yourself.” 

“Yup. But I know that would be rude. And Steven would want more. But if I could get away with it...” she licked her lips and began cutting a third slice. 

“Amethyst,” Pearl glared at her. 

“I'm kidding Pearl, sheesh. Lighten up.” She put the knife down and went to eat her second slice. 

“Somehow I doubt that,” Pearl said. 

“Is there anything you do like eating, sweetie?” Sheena asked. “I understand you gems don't need to, but is there anything you find appetizing?” 

Pearl put a thoughtful finger on her chin. “I enjoy drinking tea. Sweets... only sparingly, really. I think I'd enjoy something plant based, perhaps with a lot of vegetables.” 

“I could work with that. I could put together some sort of soup sometime, or maybe a pasta dish. Perhaps a casserole... I know how to make this summer-vegetable casserole that you might like. Ooh, or my favorite, a paella dish, it's basically rice and a bunch of cut up vegetables and herbs mixed together. Sometimes with some meat like shrimp. Personally I like adding a bit of chicken to it.” 

“That one sounds nice, it must be good if it's your favorite. Maybe we can try that one sometime?” 

“Sure thing. Maybe the next time you spend the night at my house I'll put together a nice romantic dinner. Candles and all.” 

“Oh ho ho, we haven't had candles yet.” 

“First time for everything.” Sheena gave Pearl a quick kiss. 

“Aaaaaaah!” Amethyst squealed and jumped up on Garnet. “Look! They kissed! Finally, we haven't seen them smooch yet. Isn't it just the cutest.” 

Garnet couldn't help but smile. “It was very cute.” 

Pearl went blue and giggled. “Oh, stop it you two. You're embarrassing me in front of my girlfriend.” 

“Sorry hun, but I agree with them. It was very cute. In fact.” Sheena kissed Pearl. “Sorry, I wanted to experience it again.” 

Amethyst snickered. “Oh, she's good. Really good.” 

“Got it!” Steven came running back to the kitchen carrying his ukulele. He played a few notes and adjusted the tuning slightly. “Here, this is a song I wrote about all of us. I mean, the gems and I.” Steven cleared his throat. “We, are The Crystal Gems,” he began. “We'll always save the day.” The three gems joined in. “And if you think we can't, we'll always find a way. That's why the people of this world believe in.” He pointed at each of them. 

“Garnet.”

“Amethyst.” 

“And Pearl.”

“And Steven!” He strummed a few more notes. “And Sheena.” 

“I don't think I'm quite a Crystal Gem, but I appreciate the thought little guy.” 

“I wrote the song myself. Did you like it?” 

“It was great. It's a nice tune. Pretty catchy too.” 

Steven began playing the chords again. “Why don't you sing along this time?” 

“Oh? I don't know, my singing voice isn't all that impressive.” 

Pearl put her hand on Sheena's shoulder. “I'm sure it's beautiful, dear. Just like you.” 

Sheena thought for a few moments. “You haven't heard me sing yet, have you?”

Pearl shook her head. “But there's a first time for everything, right?” She kissed Sheena. 

Sheena smiled and put her arm around Pearl. “Alright,” she nodded at Steven. He nodded in turn and this time Sheena sang along with it all.

“Garnet.”

“Amethyst.” 

“And Pearl,” she sang along with Pearl. 

“And Steven.” 

“And Sheena,” she and Steven sang. 

Steven put his ukulele down and clapped. “That was really good!”

“See, you do have a sweet voice,” Pearl said. “And you're a dork for singing my line with me.” 

“What can I say? I had to sing along to my favorite part of the song.” 

Pearl teasingly pushed Sheena. The two of them looked at each other for a few moments and then they both laughed. Pearl felt herself completely enveloped in the moment. It was only now that she realized that the entire time Sheena had been here she hadn't been thinking much. Her mind didn't wander to Rose. She didn't worry about her friends being harmed. It hardly even registered to her that just a few days ago, Sheena had been cut by a gem monster. 

Is this what it feels like to be free of worry? Deep down, Pearl knew it hadn't truly all gone away in the short time span she had spent with Sheena. But it seemed so much easier to cope with her thoughts and fight them ever since the first date with Sheena. And now being in a relationship. It felt as if her presence alone assisted her, and allowed her to fight back her insecurities with newfound strength. 

Love on its own may not heal a person. But love can drive someone to see the good in themselves, and give them the strength to slay the tendrils of sorrow that suffocate them. Pearl felt as though Sheena helped to fill something in her that had been missing for far too long, and having that void filled helped her regain some of her confidence and bolster her sense of self-worth. She knew without a shred of doubt that a Pearl who'd never spoken to Sheena wouldn't be in the same state as the Pearl she was today. 

Suddenly she realized that they were alone. She heard the other three outside, and she found herself leaning into Sheena, eyes half-closed. 

Sheena said nothing and merely stroked Pearl's back. They spoke no words; they stood in comfortable silence. 

“Have I ever told you,” Pearl began after a few minutes. “That I appreciate you?” 

Sheena kept rubbing her back. “I think it's been heavily implied,” she said in a low voice after a chuckle. “But no, I don't recall you saying that.” 

“Well, I do.” Pearl stood in front of Sheena and they held hands. “I appreciate you. We haven't even spoken for long... even as humans perceive time, it hasn't been long. Yet I feel so close to you. I don't know if I can even find the words to describe what I feel. I just know I don't want this to end.” 

“It's like,” she went on. “I feel... you help me to heal. My wounds that I've tended to all this time, but have never closed up entirely. You're helping me to lessen that pain.” 

“You really think I've done that?” Sheena asked. “I mean, like, I've managed to do that for you?” 

Pearl nodded. “I know it takes time to heal, but I can feel the progress already. I'm glad you're in my life. Even if I haven't helped you much, I want you to know how much I care about you. I only hope I can return the favor somehow.” 

“Aw, Pearl,” Sheena hugged her. “Knowing I've helped you be a stronger person is all the reward I need.” 

“You're amazing, Sheena. Thank you for everything.” 

“Of course, my sweet Pearl.” Sheena kissed Pearl on her gem.


	16. Chapter 16

Steven opened up the stove; his eyes sparkled with joy. “The pizza is ready!” He announced. 

“Oh boy! Double bacon and plenty of onions, my favorite,” Greg said. 

“I hope you'll all like it,” Steven put the pizza on the stove top. “Thanks again to Sheena for teaching me how to make my own dough.” 

“Don't sweat it,” Sheena said. It had been a few days since Sheena was last over and had her heart to heart with Pearl. She came over to pick up Pearl for the weekend, but some business came up before she arrived, and the three gems were out. Steven saw it as an opportunity for Sheena to finally meet his dad. 

“You know, I'm really glad for this,” Greg began. “Pearl seems a lot happier. And not too snappy with me like she usually is. Plus, this is great for Steven. As much as I appreciate the Crystal Gems and all that they do for him, well, sometimes I worry Steven doesn't spend enough time with humans too and doing human stuff. From what Steven's told me, you're one swell lady.” 

Sheena chuckled and blushed a little. “Aw shucks, thanks Greg. Steven's been great to me. To tell you the truth, I see him sorta as a little brother. 

“Really? That's great. You know, you remind me a lot of myself when I was your age. Except you seem a lot more confident than I ever was. I had my moments but I sure was uncertain of myself a lot, and that includes being with Rose. Even now I sometimes wonder what Rose ever saw in me.” 

“I sometimes wonder the same thing with Pearl.” Sheena looked over at the warp pad. “She's, what, thousands of years old? She's magical, she can fight, she's practically immortal. And yet here she is, dating some human who fixes cars and writes a poem sometimes.” 

Greg laughed. “I'd say the same thing, except I'd say a human who eats pizza and plays guitar. I'm honestly surprised it's Pearl who's dating a person. Garnet's not really interested in dating people, and well, Amethyst seems more the type, you know? Outgoing and she loves human stuff like eating and video games and concerts. But I think in its own way it says a lot about you, Sheena. You've got to be quite the catch to sweep Pearl off her feet.” 

“I suppose you're right.” Sheena pictured Pearl's smiling face in her head. If she could go back in time and tell the Sheena from a year ago that she'd end up dating an ancient alien gemstone who once saved the Earth during a rebellion, she'd never believe it. Yet here she is. Not only dating a magical alien, but one that's expressed her admiration for her multiple times. 

Before Pearl, Sheena didn't have much going on for her. Going to work every week to pay the bills. Practicing a bit of drawing, singing sometimes when she cooked. Occasionally going to parties, or chatting with her friends. Her life had no direction, nothing that it seemed to be heading towards or anything that would break the routine. It'd been this way for years, and enough time had passed that she started to develop feelings of emptiness and apathy. 

Then it happened. Some cute girl bumped into her a few times, then found her at a party and gave her a phone number. 

One thing led to another and now she had a cool alien girlfriend. A breathtakingly beautiful being from beyond the stars. Sheena smiled at the alliteration, deciding to remember it for a poem she would write later. 

“I think the pizza's ready,” Steven poked at the surface of it with a fork. “Come and get it!” 

Sheena stood up and walked over to it. “Looks pretty good. I think the dough came out just right.” 

“You think? Well, we'll need to give it a taste test just to be sure.” 

Steven cut out slices for the three of them. Garnet and Pearl each would get a small slice to taste, while Amethyst would get the rest for herself. Sheena took a bite out of her slice and chewed it up. “Mmmm, cooked perfectly. Great job, Steven.” 

“I agree,” Greg took a bite and some bacon fell on his shirt. “This is way better than frozen pizzas. Heck kid, you could even open up your own pizzeria.” 

“My own pizzeria? If I did that, I could have all the pizza I ever wanted.” 

“Just don't eat it all,” Sheena ruffled up his hair. “Don't wanna chew through your profits.” 

“Oh right, that could be a problem.” Steven looked down at his empty plate. “I'd definitely eat the pizzas as fast as I could make them.” 

“That's why you work at a place like a car wash,” Greg said. “You can't eat the cars and the soap isn't very appetizing either.” 

“I can confirm that,” Sheena chimed in. “You won't eat your profits as a mechanic either.” 

A shimmer of light appeared in the room as the warp pad lit up, and the three gems returned. 

Sheena's eyes met with Pearl's and instinctively her mouth curled into a smile. Pearl leaped off the pad and walked briskly over to Sheena. Pearl kissed her and grinned. “Miss me?” 

“You know it, Pearlie.” Sheena hugged her tight and closed her eyes. “Glad to see you're fine.” 

“Oh, don't worry. These gem monsters won't ever poof someone as skilled as me.” 

“Wait, poof?” Sheena had never heard that before. 

“Poof, you know... oh, wait,” Pearl snapped her finger. “That's something I never explained. You see Sheena, when our bodies sustain enough damage they poof away, leaving behind just our gem. And then after some time passes we regain enough of our energy to be able to manifest our bodies again.”

“Pearl was once out for like two weeks,” Amethyst had a slice of pizza in her mouth. “It usually doesn't take that long, but I guess she felt like being dramatic that time.” 

“I did not! My hologram simply caught me off guard and I needed extra time to recover.” 

Amethyst chuckled. “Yeah sure.” She stuffed the pizza down her throat. “Steven this pizza is amazing! You've got some real talent.” 

“Aw, thanks Amethyst. It was all thanks to Sheena. She taught me how to make dough, and gave me a few pointers for the other steps too.” 

“Yo, Shee-girl,” Amethyst ran over to high-five Sheena. “You've gotta keep teaching Steven how to cook so he can make me food all the time.” 

“I'd be okay with that,” Greg said. “Maybe you can teach him how to cook lasagna next. I love a good lasagna.” 

“Sure can do,” Sheena brushed her hair with her fingers. “He'll be a master chef in no time.” 

“Alright!” Steven exclaimed. 

“We'll work on lasagna next time. But first, I think I owe someone something.” 

“What's that?” Greg asked. 

“Amethyst?” 

“Yeah?” 

Sheena picked up her helmet and put it on Amethyst. “I remember you saying that you wanted to go for a ride.” 

Amethyst's eyes lit up and sparkled. “Yes! Yes! Yes!” She giggled and ran out the door while making engine sounds. 

Sheena turned to Pearl. “I hope you don't mind, dear. I thought I'd take her around a bit and then we could head out.” 

“That's fine,” Pearl replied. “I wanted to do a few things around the house before leaving for the weekend anyway.” 

“Great!” Sheena gave her a quick peck and said goodbye. She left the house and went to walk to her bike. She thought about Pearl. Was she really alright with it, or was she just saying that?

* * * 

“Well? What do you think?” 

“It smells heavenly”, Pearl sniffed the paella dish. She picked at it with a fork and tasted it. “It's tasty, too.” 

Sheena wiped her forehead. “Phew. I was worried you wouldn't like it.” 

“I'd find it hard to dislike something you made, sweetie. These scented candles are exquisite as well. I wouldn't mind having some at the beach house.” 

Sheena took a seat. Pearl seemed genuine, and Sheena felt her shoulders drop slightly. One more thing she was doing right. “I can get you some sometime, it's no problem.” Sheena began to eat her dinner as the two ate in silence. Occasionally Sheena looked up and made eye contact with Pearl, leaving them both grinning. 

I really have a girlfriend? They'd only been dating a few weeks, maybe a month? Or was it two? Sheena had kind of lost track of time ever since she met Pearl. It didn't help that all the time they spent together felt so natural. Even as they ate together though, she worried if something would go wrong. Would she say the wrong thing? Would something she do be offensive to her in her culture? She wanted to ask, but felt reluctant to ask her things. Instead, she grinned at Pearl. 

“You do look beautiful in the candlelight.” 

Pearl's cheeks turned blue. “I don't know if I'll ever not blush when you say something like that.” 

“Good,” the words came out before she could process them. “I'd hate to see your cute face not blush.” 

They finished eating. The two of them cleaned up the kitchen. While Sheena did the last of the dishes, Pearl stood behind her, arms wrapped around her waist. After everything had been cleaned, they went into the living room and sat down on the couch. They began watching TV, but only a short amount of time ticked away before Sheena found herself on her back with Pearl on top of her, gently kissing her neck and stroking her hair. Sheena ran her fingers through Pearl's hair and kissed her in turn. 

“You know,” Sheena began between gentle kisses. “sometimes it's hard to believe you like me.” 

Pearl stopped kissing her and laid on Sheena's chest. “What's not to like?” 

Sheena's face flushed. “I guess... well, I feel like you could have anyone in the world. You're strong, wise, athletic, artistic, a dancer, charming. And you're here with me. Someone who just cooks and fixes cars and says something witty sometimes.” 

“Oh no, Sheena, you're so much more than that,” Pearl gently stroked Sheena's cheek. “Yes, you cook well, and you can fix cars. You're funny, and you're charming too. You make me feel safe when I'm around you. I can tell you things and I don't feel like you would judge me. It might have taken me some time to realize, but I know I can be myself around you and let my guard down. You've made me feel in ways that none of my friends have... I don't know. I haven't told you but, I think you even make me feel in ways that Rose couldn't. I don't mean worse or better but, different. It's a good thing. I know if I never met you I'd be a different person right now. And I certainly don't think I'd be as happy.” 

Sheena laid there for a few moments, taking it in. A few tears came to her eyes as she registered Pearl's words. 

“I know I'm always so cool-headed around you, but.” Sheena looked away. “Some of this charm and wit that you see, it's kind of an act I guess. I doubt myself often and wonder if I'm saying or doing something wrong all the time. I figure if I put up this image of a cool gal with no worries, people would like me more.” 

Pearl nodded. “I feel the same in a lot of ways. We're not that different you know.” 

“I'm not as stoic as you think I am,” Sheena finally said. 

Pearl kissed Sheena. “You don't have to be stoic around me. It's okay to feel weak or to feel unsure about yourself. That's why I'm here, so we can be there for each other.” They adjusted their positions so Sheena could rest her head on Pearl's shoulder. 

Pearl patted Sheena's head. “Usually it's my head on your shoulder.” Pearl's shoulder went slightly damp from the silent tears. Pearl took Sheena and held her against her chest, lightly running her hand down her back and kissing the top of her head.


	17. Chapter 17

Pearl sat in the kitchen, eyes closed and in a shallow meditation. She broke out of it in the morning when Sheena woke up and lumbered into the kitchen. 

“Oh, you're up already?” Sheena asked. 

“We don't really need to sleep, us gems,” Pearl replied. “I was just meditating. But good morning.” 

“Ah, right.” Sheena yawned and began to make herself coffee. “Oh, let me make you some tea too.” 

Pearl stood up and kissed Sheena. “Thanks, sweetie.” 

Sheena ran a finger across Pearl's cheek. “Only the best for my Pearl.” Once their drinks were finished, they sat down at the table and took a few sips. 

“How are you feeling this morning?” Pearl asked. Sheena hadn't spoken too much after they talked last night; Sheena went off to bed and Pearl stayed downstairs. 

“I'm... okay. Thank you for asking. I'm sorry about last night. I guess maybe it was awkward for you seeing me like that.” 

Pearl shook her head. “You don't need to apologize. I'm glad you were open and honest with me.” Pearl grabbed a spoon and swirled her tea around. “To tell you the truth, sometimes I wondered how someone could be so level-headed and composed all the time. Since you've opened to me a little, I feel that I understand you better. It all makes a lot of sense to me now, you act stoic and want to look strong for those around you. Just like I try to be strong for everyone else and often disregard my own feelings in the process, all for the sake of others.” 

“Easy thing to do, huh? I think it's because I see other people hurting so much. Practically everyone's carrying problems and insecurities with them, so I got to thinking that I could be something to break that. If I'm strong, people could look up to me and see someone who's always smiling no matter what. I'd be a sort of role model, maybe even a beacon of light in an otherwise dark world. It feels great knowing what I could be in other peoples' eyes. Even though doing it wears me down on the inside, I've always done my best to not to show it on the outside.” 

“So you always help others and listen to them and give them the support they need. But you bottle up your own thoughts and feelings, and as such you don't express them to anyone?” 

Sheena nodded and swallowed some coffee. “This conversation we're having is the first time I've told anyone.” 

“Oh, Sheena, you sweet thing.” Pearl reached across the table and took her hands. “That must hurt you even more, to force yourself to be a symbol to people.” Pearl rubbed her thumbs into Sheena's hands. “You ache harder than anyone's ever realized.”

“I repress it well, but, sometimes it becomes too much. Something about you, Pearl. You make me want to break the silence.” 

“It seems we kind of did that for each other, didn't we?” 

“I just want the people I care about to be happy. Even if it means I can't let them know that I go through issues. Sometimes, I even feel that I'm living some sort of double life, or I'm lying? Like people don't get to meet the true me.” 

“They do meet the true you, Sheena. You just don't show them all the parts of you. I think everyone does that though. I don't think you're alone in feeling that you're hiding parts of yourself from others.” 

Sheena gripped Pearl's hands a little tighter. “I think you're right. Maybe we all hide a little something from everyone. I don't always think about how others could be doing the same thing as me or be doing something similar.” 

“Exactly!” 

“I'm sorry, Pearl. I feel like I lied to you.” 

Pearl stood up and went around to Sheena, wrapping her arms around the pink-haired woman and holding her tight. “You didn't do me wrong. Please don't feel bad.” 

Sheena leaned into Pearl. Pearl kept holding her. Pearl thought about how many times she'd broken down in front of Sheena and each time, Sheena was right there for her. She never brought herself to ask Sheena how she felt, though. “I think I should apologize too, Sheena. All those times you've comforted me and never judged me and tried your best to cheer me up, I never checked in with you and asked how you were feeling. I'm feeling selfish for that.” 

“I've been dealing with the same old stuff I have for years,” Sheena said. “I think your things like being worried I wouldn't like you cause you're an alien are more new and immediate. You were maybe affected more with what was bogging you down.” 

“Maybe. But you've kept things bottled up for so long.” 

Sheena looked up into Pearl's eyes. “Well, it doesn't matter who's been hurting more. We can be there for each other now.” 

Pearl kissed Sheena on the forehead. “Yes. We don't have to be alone with our minds anymore. I have you, and you have me.” 

“That means a lot, Pearl. It really does. If you really mean that, then maybe I can start being more honest with myself and what I'm feeling.” 

“You can always tell me when things are bothering you, Sheena. I'd like us to be straightforward and open. I know that keeping your emotions bottled up and not articulating them will hurt you more than it already has.” 

Sheena shed a few tears. “I will. I promise, I will. I trust you Pearl.” 

“It makes me happy that you put your trust in me,” Pearl whispered. “I promise I'll always be there for you.” 

“This is a new chapter in my life, isn't it? One where I can open my heart up. To make myself vulnerable.” 

“And I'll be right by your side to keep you safe.” 

Sheena stood up and hugged Pearl. “I love you, Pearl.” 

“And I love you.”


	18. Chapter 18

“These are all really good,” Pearl said as she shuffled through the sketchbook. 

“Thanks!” Sheena stood behind her. They were in Sheena's little studio; Pearl sat at the desk while Sheena awaited her critique. “I'm glad you like them.” 

“And you said you've been drawing for, what, a year and a half?” 

“I've kinda doodled a bit for as long as I can remember. But seriously drawing? Yeah, that's about right. Maybe two years. I haven't kept perfect track of time.” 

Pearl came to a page that had a landscape drawing – a beach at sunset with people lounging out on blankets and chairs. “They're good, yes. I do see areas for improvement. Like here, this man's leg is out of proportion. You could've shaded the cliff a bit better to accurately reflect how dark it should be given how much sunlight is left. Here, if you don't mind?” 

“Hm? Oh, right. No, please go ahead.” Sheena motioned to the paper. “Make any corrections you see fit.” 

Sheena watched as Pearl explained and erased and redrew parts of the drawing. Pearl had many talents, one of which was an affinity for art. After thinking it over for some time, Sheena decided to show Pearl more of her drawings. Specifically, she wanted critique to improve herself. All of the practicing she'd done and works she completed had been kept to herself, never seen by another person. She never showed them to anyone as she did not feel confident enough to accept critique, or if people complimented her work, she thought they'd simply be saying it as to not hurt her feelings. But she knew Pearl would be honest if she asked for it. 

“And that's about it. Any questions?” 

Sheena scanned the paper, taking in all the changes and repeating Pearl's words in her head. “No, I think I understand what you changed and why. The next time I draw I'll be keeping them in mind, and I'm sure it'll come out greater because of it.” 

“That's the spirit. You should be proud of yourself, Sheena. I can see a lot of improvement from your earlier work, and you did it all without having a teacher looking over it. Or even having other people take a look to see if they could find something amiss. If you'd be alright with it, I'd love to help you and look at your pieces and offer my suggestions. Maybe I could even give you lessons sometime?”

“My teacher, huh? Guess I got the hots for teacher, eh?” 

Pearl clicked her tongue. “You're such a dork, I swear.” 

“Sure,” Sheena leaned down and kissed Pearl on the top of her head. “But I know you love it.” 

Pearl sighed and grinned. “I do, I do.” 

“But really, I'd love it. I, uh, well, I, I maybe sort of have this daydream that plays through my head often. I'd want to see my art hanging in a gallery sometime. I don't care much for what the theme is or whatever, I'd just love to see my work hanging up on a gallery wall somewhere. See my name up on a little paper or some sort of plaque, people talking about it. Me being there and answering any questions, or explaining my thought process behind the piece or the techniques I used. I think before I would have felt too embarrassed and insecure to even submit a piece, let alone hang around to hear people talk about it.” She put her arm on Pearl's shoulder and rubbed it. “But you've given me the confidence to want to do that. I'd still like to practice more before I do, though.” 

“We should definitely make time for lessons, then.” Pearl said. “I don't know what standards galleries have or anything like that, but I know I can do my best to help you grow and explore your style.”

“You're the best, darling. I don't want to show off my art only. You know I write poetry, maybe someday I'll go to a poetry slam and read some out loud. Maybe even read some of the poetry I've written about you.” 

“You wouldn't feel embarrassed to read love poems to a crowd?” 

Sheena shrugged. “Well now that you're mentioning it. I'd probably be nervous, if I'm being honest.” 

“Stage fright is normal,” Pearl told her. “Usually, you feel the most nerves before you actually go up and do it. But once you start, it begins to feel natural. Plus I'd be in the crowd giving you support. Maybe the others could even come along for it too, so you'll have a bunch of friends cheering you on.” 

“Oh yeah. You guys all there would be a big confidence boost.” 

“Actually, I do have a question.” 

“What's up?” 

Pearl stood up and turned to face Sheena. “Well, I've introduced you to Steven and Greg and the gems. They're all my friends. We've been seeing each other for about two months now and you've never introduced me to any of your friends, or your family. I just want to be involved in your life a little more, if that isn't an issue. Could I maybe meet some of them sometime?” 

“Oh, well, I don't talk to my family too much. They also live a few states away. My friends are all busy a lot, but I could introduce them to you sometime.” 

“Are they busy this weekend? Maybe we could have a little party here. Oh, and you could cook for them! I actually know a little bit about baking myself, so we could bake something sweet together like a cake. Wouldn't that be fun?” 

“I don't think any of them are free this weekend. But another time! For sure.” 

“Okay, great.” Pearl rubbed her hands along Sheena's arms. “Someone as amazing as you must have quite a special collection of friends surrounding you. I can't wait to meet them.” 

“Yeah,” Sheena sighed and hugged Pearl. “It'd be great to show you off to them too, huh?” 

“Well, I am, what did you say, Pearlfect?” 

“I did, yeah. You're my Pearlfect Pearl.”


	19. Chapter 19

Pearl bit into the roasted chicken, salivating as the garlic ranch dressing splashed on her tongue. “Sheena, this is great,” she exclaimed after swallowing. She took a few more bites of the salad. “Really, in all my years on Earth I never cared much for food, but you've changed that.” Pearl stretched out so her feet were in Sheena's lap. 

“You really mean that?” 

Pearl nodded and muffled out an answer. “Oh, sorry,” she said after swallowing. “I forgot you're incoherent if you talk with your mouth full.”

Sheena giggled. “Pearl, you're a dork.” 

Pearl dug her heel into Sheena's thigh. “You're the bigger dork.” 

Pearl sat facing the sunset, with Sheena across from her. To end the weekend, Pearl suggested they have another picnic. Like before, they went to the spot on the top of the hill that overlooked Beach City. Before them on the blanket they had laid out their meal; a chicken salad and various chopped up vegetables prepared by Sheena, and peanut butter cookies that Pearl baked. They also brought along tea. Pearl had learned from Steven that Sheena's favorite kind of cookies were peanut butter, so she decided to surprise Sheena with a batch of them.

Sheena grabbed one of the cookies and bit into it. “You bake a pretty mean cookie. Got a secret to them?” 

Pearl waved her hand. “You know a magician never reveals their secrets.” 

“I've told you about my cooking secrets. So I guess that means that I'm not a magician.” 

“You're not, hun. You're something even more magical.” 

“And what's that?” 

“A cute girl,” Pearl replied. 

Sheena blushed. “Pearl, you're too sweet. You know, actually, you seem different lately. But in a good way.” 

“How do you mean?” 

“You seem more...” Sheena curled her lips in thought. “I feel like you're more confident. Yeah, confident. You seem a bit more forward and give off this aura of assurance. It's this sort of, not gonna take shit from anyone kind attitude. And I really dig it.” 

Pearl tapped Sheena's stomach with her foot. “I think I have you to thank for that. It's much easier to feel a positive sense of self-worth when I'm around you. You make me feel as though I could take on anything that comes my way.” 

“Jeez,” Sheena rubbed her neck. “I don't think I've ever done that for someone before.” 

“It's a great feeling, and anyone should be grateful to be on the receiving end of it.” 

“So, not to change the subject but, do you still, um. Do you think of Rose a lot?” 

Pearl leaned back and laid down. “Yeah,” she said with a sigh. “I still think about her. But I don't feel as sad as I used to. She put her hands behind her head. “Come to think of it, since meeting you I feel as though that part of me became unfrozen and started moving along again. In a way, being unable to move on made me feel like every day came and went the same as the last. There was never a measurable degree of change that I could tell. Maybe sometimes on some days there was less pain, but it was always temporary. This is the longest I've gone where it feels as though I've made progress, even if just a little. It's a relieving feeling.” 

“That makes sense,” Sheena put a hand on one of Pearl's ankles. “Sure, you still think about her. Maybe there'll be some sadness that's always there. But with someone in your life like I am, romantically, it helps ground you in the present. So your mind doesn't wander into the past as much as it used to and get you wrapped up in negative thoughts.” 

Pearl closed her eyes and felt Sheena rubbing her ankle. Nearly two months now and in that time span she went from having Rose on her mind almost constantly, to sometimes even completely forgetting about her. At times when she sat across from Sheena, or sat behind her on her motorcycle, or laid next to her on a soft couch or warm bed, all those times the memory of Rose vanished to some other part of Pearl's mind. Would this continue if the two of them stayed together? Little by little, day by day, week by week, month by month, could she finally move on and be at peace with the pain of the past? 

“There is something that uh, I've wanted to bring up.” 

Pearl opened her eyes and looked at Sheena. “What's on your mind?” 

“It's kind of a big thing.” 

Pearl retracted her legs and sat up. With the sun behind her, Sheena's faced darkened under the frame of her hair. “You can tell me. Is something wrong?” 

Sheena sat with her hand on her chin, her fingers moving back and forth. She seemed to want to say something but remained silent. Pearl scooted forward and put a hand on top of Sheena's. “It's okay,” she whispered. “If there's something you want to talk about then I'm here.” 

“No, nothing you've done,” she gently said. “There's something I need to say. And things I need to know.” 

Pearl slipped her fingers under Sheena's and began stroking her hand. “Okay.” 

Sheena took a few moments to speak again. “So you don't know a whole lot about Earth culture, right?” 

“Well, I'm the least knowledgeable of the gems, and I never tried to assimilate all that much until recently.” 

“Right, right. I guess you wouldn't know then. I remember I had to explain to you what being gay was.” 

“Ah, right. Yes, you did. And you told me about that word lesbian, that's a word you use for yourself too?” 

“Yeah, lesbian. Cause I'm a woman and I like other women.” 

“I remember. That was a lovely conversation we had. You taught me something new about humans.” 

“Well, there's something more to me too. I wanted to tell you sooner, but, I enjoyed spending time with you and you make me feel happy and I didn't want to risk telling you something that I thought could ruin that for me. But now I do, I don't know if I can go another day without knowing that you accept me fully.” 

“What is it? I'm sure I'll be okay with whatever it is. I mean, I accept that you're a lesbian. I think that's even a human identity I would use for myself.” 

Sheena shook her head. “See, here's the thing. I am a woman, but, more specifically, I'm a trans woman. I'm not too sure how to explain it to you but... so, you know how Greg is a man, right? And Steven is his son?” 

Pearl nodded. 

“When I was a kid, I was like Steven. I thought I was a boy. And to my parents I was a son. Everyone around me called me a guy and I was okay with it. I mean, I was kind of okay with it. Something always felt off about me and I often felt like I couldn't fit in, not with the boys, not with the girls, not anywhere really. As I got older I learned that there were other people like me. I'm kind of giving you the brief story now, but I learned there were people like me who felt that being a man or woman wasn't right. They didn't fit the role, you know? When I was a teenager I realized that I wasn't a man. That being a man did not feel right. I realized I was a woman. That realization helped me when I was at a very depressing point in my life. I kind of experimented a bit with how I dressed, the way I talked, I embraced some little quirks and mannerisms I had tried suppressing. A bunch of things...” 

Pearl nodded, still holding tightly onto Sheena's hand. “You can go on,” she said softly. “I'm following.” 

“I changed my name. Sheena isn't the name my parents gave me, it's the one I chose for myself. And my parents, they weren't all that supportive of me, and I moved out as soon as I turned eighteen. Practically all... no, all of my friends outright stopped talking to me, or they grew more and more distant with time. So I kind of don't have a family or friends right now, and I haven't for a long time... I have acquaintances and people that I know. But no one I'm close to. Except for one person. You.”

Though she couldn't make out the details of Sheena's face, she did see tears silently fall onto her lap. Pearl grasped Sheena's hand tighter. 

“I'd been growing worried that if you knew this about me, you wouldn't want to be with me. I thought about telling you sooner, or maybe never at all. But I love you so much, and I don't want to lose you.”

She had begun to speak slower and more methodical, as if to keep her composure. 

“I knew I needed to tell you, and that before I got any more attached to you that I would need to know you could accept this. I'm not ashamed of it, it's a part of who I am. But I know there's a lot of people in this world who hate people like me. So I need to know, Pearl. I need to know you're not one of them.” 

“I understand, I think,” Pearl said. “Like when Steven was born, and Greg announced the child was a boy. And Steven is satisfied with that. The same happened to Greg, and this is something all humans do? But some come to see that a mistake was made and they're not that, they're the opposite?” 

“Well, yes, and no. I can explain another time, but some are neither.” 

“Right,” Pearl said. “And for you, you didn't feel like you were a boy. You felt like you were a girl. And so now you know you're a girl, and that's how you feel you truly are?” 

“Yeah.” 

“That seems perfectly reasonable to me,” Pearl lifted one of Sheena's hands and kissed it. “You're a woman. You're my Sheena. I don't understand why anyone would think otherwise.” 

“There are... mean people in the world, Pearl. Very mean and hateful people. Like how I told you not everyone accepts gay people, not everyone accepts transgender people. Some – my parents included – don't see me as a woman, they say I'm a man who's delusional.” 

“That seems... it seems so illogical to me. And so cruel,” Pearl replied. “But that isn't me, Sheena. I see you as a woman, and I always will.” Pearl leaned in so she could sit next to Sheena and hold her. 

“You really do, huh?” Sheena sniffled. “I thought you would, but, I still had doubts deep down inside.” 

“You accept me for what I am too, remember? I'm not a human, I'm from another world. But when I told you that, it didn't faze you. You said you still had your feelings for me and accepted it.” Pearl kissed Sheena on the cheek. “Consider this me returning that acceptance.” 

Sheena smiled and put an arm around Pearl. “Thank you.” Sheena leaned into Pearl and they kissed. “I guess we're both kind of outsiders in our own way, huh? You on this planet far away from your home. Me, living on the fringe, trying to pave some sort of path through life. Maybe fate had us meet so that we could build each other up and help each other to blossom.” 

“You put that together so elegantly. Except for one thing. I'm not far away from home, I know exactly where my home is.” 

Pearl traced a finger along Sheena's face, and held her chin in her hand. “It's here, with you.”


	20. Chapter 20

Pearl took a sip of her water. She and Sheena sat across from each other at one of the numerous restaurants in Empire City. A pizzeria called the Mona Lisa, boasting itself as one of the best pizzerias in the city. They were seated outdoors on the second floor, overlooking the main street below them. As it was late in the afternoon, the restaurant was in a slow period and nobody else was seated on the patio with them. 

“So I went and did a little bit of research,” Pearl began. She pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Sheena. “Laurenn's Bistro seems to be some sort of establishment where people like us go. See here, I printed out some details and pictures on this paper. During the day it's a lounge where people can get food and sit around and relax. Then at night it becomes some sort of club, with lots of dancing and music. They serve alcohol too.” 

“Huh, yeah. Cool find!” Sheena knew of Laurenn's Bistro – it was one of the places she had looked into and considered going to, but never felt confident enough to go on her own. Especially not in the after dark atmosphere when she didn't know anyone. “How'd you find the place?” 

“Using my phone!” Pearl took out her phone and showed the screen to Sheena. “Steven taught me how to use this thing you call the internet. He also taught me how to use one of these old laptops that he had laying around the beach house. It's amazing that such an invention exists. A wealth of information easily accessible from your home. I thought it would be a smart idea to to use it for research purposes. I looked at Laurren's Bistro and a few other places in the city and this one stuck out the most. Oh, and I kind of researched more into the whole gender and sexuality stuff. I believe Laurren's Bistro is a reference to some human sexuality, the LGBT acronym specifically. The L and B are both in it, and a bistro would be an odd name for a business that doubles as a lounge and a club. I believe they deliberately referenced it so that those like us would pick up on it.” 

“That's a good theory. It's probably true, bars and clubs and stuff usually try to name themselves in some way like that. Use references or innuendos, something like that.” 

“Yes, I read about that too. It's all quite fascinating. The internet should help me understand your culture better. Especially this gay culture, I'd love to be a part of it.” 

“Really? I can start referencing it then if you're starting to learn about it.” 

“That's gay,” Pearl replied. 

Sheena nearly choked on her pizza laughing. “Are you serious?” 

“What? Oh, did I use that one in an improper context?” 

“No it works, just... I wasn't expecting it.” She was still laughing. “You're perfect, Pearl.” 

“Oh, well. I guess I am,” she grinned. “I'm kind of curious though,” Pearl scanned the patio to make sure they were alone before continuing. “It's just, I also did research into the discrimination you told me about. How people are, homophobic, transphobic, hateful. I thought I would ask if you're okay? I mean, I would guess you never had anyone to talk to before, so I wanted to let you know that I'll always be here to lend an ear if anything ever troubles you.” 

Sheena nodded. “These days I pass well, I think. If you know what that means?” 

“Yes, I do.” 

“Right, yeah.” It had been two weeks since Sheena told Pearl she was trans and they only saw each other briefly; Pearl had a lot of business to take care of, but seemed to have spent some of that time doing research and teaching herself.

“So not a lot,” Sheena continued. “I think once in awhile someone manages to clock me for one or the other. No one in my neighborhood cares, at least not as far as I've been able to tell. Empire City is mostly good, but it's the only place I've ever run into trouble too.” 

“That's good. I wondered whether or not you would be targeted often. Knowing you're usually safe makes me feel relieved.” 

“Yeah, like I said. I did when I was younger and I kind of toughed it out.” Sheena sighed. “Some scars are still with me, though.” 

“It's a serious thing to have happen to you,” Pearl replied. “I couldn't expect someone to keep it all bottled up and then forget about it the next day.” 

“I guess, well. It's kind of weird. Sometimes I want that fact to be out there, for people to know, it's a part of who I am and I'm not afraid of it, I don't reject it. Other times I would rather it be something that's not a big deal. To spend a day and not think of it, but to especially not be reminded of it by someone challenging my humanity.” 

“Maybe it depends on the circumstances?” Pearl asked. “You don't want it to be forgotten about, but you don't want it to be the first thing people think about when you come up in their mind.” 

“I think that's a good way of putting it, yeah. There's uh, a balance. Here, see, it's like hanging out with you. Sometimes I'll just want to spend time with you. And laugh with you and tell jokes and relax and hold your hand. Other times I think I would like to be reminded that you know that aspect of me and you accept it. And that, well, that you'll be there for me.” 

“Of course I will,” Pearl reached out a hand and Sheena took it. “I'll do the best that I can for you, my sweet love.” 

“That means a lot, Pearl.” Sheena smiled. Inside, she felt a mixture of emotions roaring through her. Mostly the vibrant singing of happiness as she looked into Pearl's eyes and felt that she was safe. No one before Pearl had ever made her felt accepted, and the way Pearl went about it? In some way it was natural. It came off in an almost nurturing, motherly way that could only be described as innocent and genuine. 

“Maybe it's weird,” Sheena began, “but I kind of like the fact that you're not a human. In the sense that even if you feel comfortable with applying these labels to yourself, you're not, uhm... I don't know if there's a word for it. I guess I struggle often with accepting and loving myself, when I think about how people in this world hate people like me for no good reason. I assume you don't have those same feelings since this isn't really your culture. It's as though you have some level of disconnection, and because of that I think I won't feel like I'm overburdening you if I ask you for reassurance and support. Because we won't both feel the same exact thing pressing down on our shoulders.” 

Sheena paused for a moment. “Then again, it would be nice if you did. We would have something serious to relate to and it could help us bond more.” She shrugged. “There's pros and cons to it.” 

“Well, you can't relate to loving someone for thousands of years and struggling with them being gone.” Pearl smiled and forced a laugh. “Perhaps we can't relate to each other perfectly, but we can still try to learn and understand the other. I think you've been doing that for me, and I'm going to start doing that for you.” 

“I can't wait to keep growing with you,” Sheena said. “I'll keep doing the best that I can for you too.” 

“Why don't we go to this place, Laurenn's Bistro? We don't have to go tonight for that whole partying side of it, we could stop in during the day to see what it's like.” 

“Oh, you wanna go?” Being there with Pearl? Sheena thought she would enjoy it. She wouldn't be alone, and she felt rather starved for being around like-minded individuals. 

“I would like it. But it's not about me wanting to go, it's about you wanting to go. You mentioned to me awhile back that you felt dating me would be a new chapter in your life and you could open yourself up more. I thought, since you said you don't really have friends anymore, maybe I could help you branch out and you could meet other people like you. And I'm still interested in growing more accustomed to human culture, and this would be relevant to that as well. I believe it would be good for the both of us.” 

Sheena nodded. “Yeah, you're right. Let's go!” 

* * * 

Holding hands, the two of them walked into Laurenn's Bistro. 

The room they entered looked similar to a bar. There was a bar on the far side of the room. Along one wall were booths, there were tables with a few people sitting around eating and chatting. In other places there were leather couches and lounge chairs. To their right a piano. Soft music came from speakers above. To their left a stairway led up to the second floor. 

The two of them walked over to the bar. A short woman with blue hair stood behind the counter and was talking to two men who were seated at it. The woman wore outfits similar to what Sheena preferred – combat boots, torn jeans, a dark red t-shirt with a black flannel shirt. The two men wore much brighter clothes. One had a shaved head, the other had longer hair slicked back behind his ears. 

“Hey you two,” the woman said. “Anything I can get for you? We're still serving off the lunch menu, dinner doesn't start until four thirty.” 

“We just ate,” Sheena said. “We've never been here, thought we might check it out.” 

“Oh, well welcome then. My name's Kharon. We're a pretty friendly group of people around here.” The two men turned and gave a wave. “I think you two lovebirds would enjoy it here.” 

“Huh, how did you?” Sheena was lost for a moment before remembering she and Pearl were still holding hands. Sheena looked at their hands and lifted them up. “Oh yeah, this.” 

Kharon laughed. “You weren't exactly being subtle.” 

“Well,” she continued, “if you have any questions I'd be happy to answer them. Otherwise feel free to make yourself at home. You don't need to pay anything to lounge around and talk. We try to foster a friendly environment here and want anyone to be able to stop by when they want.” 

“Thanks,” Pearl said. “Is it okay if I play that piano?” 

Kharon shrugged. “Knock yourself out. It's been about a good week since anyone's come and played it.” She went back to talking with the two men. 

“You play piano?” Sheena asked. 

“Sure do, hun. Let's go.” The two of them walked over to the piano. Pearl sat behind it and began playing a song. 

“Where'd you learn that?” Sheena asked. 

“The internet,” she replied. Pearl cleared her throat. 

“ _Oooo, everyday, there's something new.  
Honey, to keep me loving you.   
And with every passing minute.   
Oh baby, so much joy wrapped up in it.  
Heaven must have sent you from above.  
Oh, heaven must have sent your precious love_.” 

Sheena glanced back at the bar. Kharon and the men were watching and smiling. Kharon gave a thumbs up. She turned back to Pearl who nodded her head, as if to say “you're up.” 

Sheena took a deep breath and sat on the piano. 

“ _Oh, and now, I've got a song to sing_ ,” Sheena sang.   
“ _Telling the world about the joy you bring.  
And you gave me a reason for living.   
And ooh, you taught me,   
you taught me the meaning of giving_.” 

Pearl joined in and they sang together. 

“ _Oh, heaven must have sent you from above_  
Oh, heaven must have sent your precious love, oh  
To find a love like yours is rare these days  
'Cause you've shown me what happiness is in so many ways.  
I look in the mirror and I'm glad to see  
Laughter in the eyes where tears used to be.”


	21. Chapter 21

Pearl and Sheena sat on the balcony to the beach house, snuggled next to each other. A week had passed since they went to Laurenn's Bistro. 

Below, Garnet, Amethyst, Lapis and Peridot were playing volleyball. Steven, Connie, and Greg were inside cooking lunch. Sheena had taught Steven some new recipes and he wanted to try them out, but wanted to do so without Sheena's help. She tried to change his mind, but the young boy was dead set on proving that he would be able to cook lunch without her help.

“How are you?” Pearl asked. 

“I'm getting kind of hungry. You?” 

Pearl smiled. “No, Sheena. I meant, how are you? Is there anything on your mind?” 

“Oh, um...” Sheena scratched her head and thought. “I'm okay. Maybe a little sad, I dunno.” 

“Why is that?” 

“It's just... well this sadness, or empty feeling, it's there a lot.” Sheena leaned a bit into Pearl, and Pearl hugged her a little tighter. “Nothing's really causing it, my mind just races around with bad thoughts sometimes, and it affects my mood.” 

“I understand. You know, yesterday I started to think about Rose again. I thought about her a lot actually. And well,” she let out a soft laugh, “I might've cried just a bit.” 

“I'm sorry, hun,” Sheena turned and kissed Pearl on her gem. “Guess we've both been having a rough time with ourselves, huh?” 

“It never does go away completely, does it?” The two of them watched the game below. Garnet leaped up into the air and spiked the ball, causing Amethyst to sink a few feet into the sand as she tried to hit it back. Then, Peridot began to shriek. Sheena couldn't make out anything but heard the words rule and score a few times. 

“Loving someone?” Sheena asked. “No, I don't think it does. The feelings never leave you, they end up at a point where you can manage them and they won't hurt you too often. That's how I think anyway, I've never had strong feelings for anyone before so I wouldn't know for sure.” 

“Sometimes I wonder what it's like to be someone who's never had to move on,” Pearl sighed. “You know, there are days where I'll feel so weary that I'll just lay around and not do anything. It won't even be that I'm too sad to think of anything else, it's that I don't have any energy in me to be productive.” 

“Me too. You know what I really hate? The days that I feel like that but I still need to go to work. I'd rather lay in bed or on my couch but no, I have to work for hours and hours. Normally I kinda like my job, but when I have those crappy days it's torture to push myself through to the end. The day seems to drag on forever.” 

“Over the years I've taught myself to manage it when I really need to. Whenever we're off fighting or attending to other gem business. It's strange, some days I wish something would come up just because it means my mind will be at ease for however long it takes us to complete our mission. I get into a concentrated state of mind, and I tend to forget everything else. But once we get back and I'm alone, the emptiness comes crashing in again.” 

“And then the next day you wake up and things feel alright?” 

“Sometimes. Sometimes that's how it is. It's the same with you?” 

“Sure is,” Sheena chuckled. “It's like you're flipping a coin right before you wake up to see whether it's a good day or if it's a day, which means that you'll be beating yourself up for hours on end.” 

“I think I won that bet today,” Pearl rubbed her pointer finger across Sheena's lips. “And then I got to see you.” 

“I think I lost the bet when I woke up. But it went away as soon as I saw your face.” She glanced down at Pearl's lips. 

“How about a consolation prize?” Pearl smirked. 

“Got something in mind?” 

Pearl pressed her lips against Sheena's. They shared some slow kisses and then Sheena dropped her head onto Pearl's shoulder. “Thanks for the prize, ma'am,” Sheena said. 

“Thanks for playing. Stick around and maybe you'll win some bonus prizes later.” 

“What sort of bonuses prizes are they handing out tonight? Maybe some hand holding?” 

Pearl put a hand on Sheena's thigh and squeezed. “Guess you'll have to wait and see.” 

Sheena pecked Pearl on her nose. “Fair enough, sugar.” 

“Lunch is ready!” Steven yelled. “Come in and get it before it's all gone.” 

“Oh there's no way that's happening!” Amethyst screamed back. Sheena saw her transform into a bird and zoom up and into the house. The others began climbing up at a regular pace. 

Sheena stood up and held out a hand. “Shall we?” 

Pearl took the hand and Sheena helped pull her up. They went in and were followed by the rest after a short time. Sheena and Pearl took a seat at the table next to each other and held hands. After having talked it over with Pearl, Sheena had told the rest of them – that is, Steven, Connie, and the gems – that she was transgender. Sheena felt confident and reassured enough, and despite still having some doubts, it went as Pearl anticipated; Steven and Connie fully accepted it, while the gems did as well, though also needed some explaining as to how human gender works. Peridot in particular found it fascinating and informed Sheena that she would begin her research and add her discoveries to her documentation of human culture. 

Steven, Greg, and Connie all brought out the food and served it on plates. All the gems save for Amethyst had small portions more suitable for tasting. The rest got full servings. 

Peridot took a finger and pressed it into a white goop, before letting out a grunt of pain. “What is this stinging creation you've made?” 

“Those are mashed potatoes. Careful, they're hot,” Steven explained. “Also, you eat them with a spoon.” 

“Hmm,” Peridot picked up a spoon and dug it into the mashed potatoes. “I see, couldn't I use this one instead if I wanted?” She pointed at a fork.

Steven shrugged. “Yeah, if you want. I guess it doesn't really matter. Anyway,” he lifted up his own plate which had a bit of everything on it. “This here is baked macaroni and cheese. This is corn. And this is what I'm most proud of, chicken marsala! We've got the baked chicken here, with mushrooms and a sauce made out of olive oil, butter, pepper, oregano, sherry, and a little bit of wine. I also added just a tiny bit of paprika. A personal addition by Master Chef Steven.”

“Don't worry, you won't get drunk off of the wine in it,” Connie told them. “Actually, can you gems even get drunk?”

“Oh, we sure can,” Amethyst grinned. She'd already finished half of her chicken and all her mashed potatoes. 

“You need to keep Amethyst away from the stuff,” Greg rolled his eyes. “Otherwise she'll eat everything in sight.” 

“It was one time, Greg!” 

“You ate everything in my fridge,” he snapped back. “And you did that four times.” 

“So I lost count, so what?” Amethyst began eating spoon fulls of corn. “Besides, those nights were tons of fun and you loved them.” 

“That's not the point,” Greg grumbled and started on his food. 

The group ate and had small talk. Amethyst and Sheena ate the most, while Lapis ate the least. After the meal, Peridot took notes on the food and asked Steven and Sheena more specific questions about the ingredients. After the meal, they cleaned off the table and set up a board game. 

“So Sheena, Pearl told me that you're into drawing and painting and stuff?” Steven asked. 

“She did? Yeah, I do. She's been helping me actually, giving me some tips through text, and a few times when we've spent time together. I've got a room in my house where I work. I guess I think of it as a studio, or an office.” She laughed. “I never settled on a name for it, honestly.” 

“That's so cool! You've got a lot of different talents Sheena, but you don't talk about them much do you? Have you ever thought about sharing your art with people?” 

“Funny you mention it,” Sheena began. “Before Pearl came along I kept it all to myself. But I've felt more confident in myself and I wouldn't mind showing some stuff to all of you. Actually, I'd love to have my art in a gallery someday. It'd be so cool if a gallery thought I was good enough to be presented to the public like that.” 

“You should! I'd be happy to help too. Wouldn't you help too, Connie?” 

“Sure,” she replied. “I wouldn't consider myself a great artist, but I'm sure I could give you some useful critique.” 

“You're all very kind,” Sheena ran her fingers through her hair. “No, really, I appreciate it. You've all not known me for long, but you're friendly and encouraging. It's kind of a new thing for me.” 

“That's what friends are for. We'll always be there for each other.” Steven beamed. “Right everyone?” 

“Right,” they all said in unison. 

“And we'll fight anyone who gets in your way,” Amethyst added. 

“Agreed,” Garnet said. 

“Guys, please,” Steven rolled his eyes. “There's no need to fight. We will politely disagree with anyone who says you're not good enough.” 

“You could write one of those really passive aggressive letters,” Amethyst suggested. 

“I could get a thesaurus and find long and obscure words to use in the letter,” Pearl piped up. 

“Well jeez you guys,” Sheena blushed. “I think the thesaurus might be a bit much. We don't want anyone to be left scarred from this dangerously powerful letter you'll be writing.” 

“So letters have the power to physically injure humans? Interesting.” Peridot took out a pad and wrote a few things. 

“Not like that,” Steven sighed. “It's just a joke.” 

“A joke? Oh.” Peridot laughed. “Over exaggerating for humor. I understand.” 

The group all laughed together. They went back to playing their game. Sheena glanced over to Pearl and took her hand. They said nothing, but their eyes met and their lips curled into smiles.


	22. Chapter 22

“How do I look?” Pearl asked. 

Sheena rubbed her chin in thought. “Here, it's missing something.” She reached into her pocket and pulled out a toothpick. “There, put this in your mouth. Then you'll look pretty badass.” 

Pearl took it and placed it in her mouth. “Now?” 

“Great.” 

The two of them were outside Laurenn's in the parking lot. Pearl wore her leather jacket and jeans to compliment Sheena's outfit, who also came with a black jacket, combat boots, ripped jeans and a navy blue t-shirt. 

“We should get a picture, shouldn't we?” Pearl pulled out her cell phone. Sheena nodded and the two of them leaned against the wall, both giving a scowl and trying to look tough. After Pearl took the picture they both started giggling. “We looked kind of tough, don't we?” 

“The toughest,” Sheena agreed. “There'll probably be tons of cool people here tonight. I've actually wondered how far some people travel to get here, even if just to spend a few hours. I mean, we live kind of far from Empire City, and it's long way to any other big city.” 

“If they want to immerse themselves in an environment with others like them, to be with other LGBT people, they'd likely be willing to travel long distances. Perhaps clubs like Laurenn's are a sort of hub for this type of human subculture.”

“Oh, definitely. It'd be neat if we find people who live somewhere between here and Beach City. We could hang out with them sometime, maybe take them to the amusement park. Or throw a little party at my place.” 

“Ooo, if we had them over we could cook for them. Humans seem fond of gatherings where free food is provided.” 

“We sure are,” Sheena bellowed with a deep laughter. “Everyone knows that if you want to make people happy, you let them know they'll be fed.” 

“Well, we won't be having any fun or making any friends out here,” Pearl stood up straight and stretched her back. “Are you ready?” 

Sheena took Pearl's hand and led her. “I won't be drinking since I'm driving. Feel free to get something yourself though.” 

“Perhaps I'll try something fruity. You said that wine is a sweet drink, right?” 

“Some wines are sweet and fruity. Is that what you'd like?” 

“Absolutely. It's been so long since I've drunk anything that I've forgotten what anything tastes like.” 

“You know, I still don't think I'm used to the fact that you don't actually have to eat or drink. You only do it for the taste.” 

“I've eaten more these past three months than I have the past three years,” Pearl said. “Give yourself a pat on the back for it.” 

Sheena actually gave herself a pat on the back and grinned. 

“Dork,” Pearl smirked and kissed Sheena on the cheek. 

As they approached the front of the establishment, the music from inside became audible. Upbeat pop music played and the lights inside were dimmed. Sheena opened the door and held it for Pearl. Unlike during the day, the tables and chairs in the middle were put off to the side and rearranged, making for a large area in the middle of the room for dancing. Already there were people dancing; some people were quite clearly partners, dancing closely, groping, even kissing as their bodies swayed to the music. The diverse crowd of people sported all sorts of hair styles, hair colors, and clothing. Pearl and Sheena walked on the outskirt of the dance floor as they made their way to the bar. Kharon stood behind the bar, but was much busier this time filling drinks and handling money and other duties.

After a bit she came over to the two of them. “Oh hey, I remember you two. Played that piano and sang like gorgeous angels. What can I get you?” 

“My girlfriend would like a sweet wine. Got any port?” 

“Sure do, hun.” While she went to pour the glass, Pearl took a seat. Kharon pushed the glass towards Pearl and placed the bottle in front of her.“Here you go! Want me to start a tab?” 

“Sure,” Sheena replied. Kharon nodded and went to take care of other customers. Pearl took the glass of wine and sniffed it. 

“Ooooo, this is a lovely scent,” Pearl sniffed it more. 

Sheena leaned in next to Pearl so they could better hear each other. “Usually you'd drink this kind with a dessert or something. But if you're fond of sweet drinks then you'll like it just fine.” 

Pearl swished the wine around and took a sip. “Mmm, this is tasty. I think I understand what you mean, a small slice of pie with this would pair well.” 

“I'll treat you to wine and dessert one of these nights, sweetie.” Sheena gave her a kiss on the cheek. 

Over the next hour the two of them chatted and joked, exchanged some kisses, danced a little, and talked to a few people. Pearl had gotten giddy from the wine and grew more talkative with the passing moments. Among the people they talked to were the two men from when they visited Laurenn's during the day. They happened to live not too far from Sheena and said they'd be thrilled to get to know the two of them better. They exchanged numbers and promised to find a day they'd be free to hang out. After Pearl finished her wine, they danced more. Intoxicated, Pearl got more intimate with her dancing and grew more and more liberal with her kisses.

Some hours passed and the crowd began to disperse. Sheena was feeling a bit tired, and Pearl grew tired from both the dancing and the wine. Sheena went to go pay the tab and then took Pearl by the hand. Together they left and went out into the parking lot. 

“I had a lot of fun,” Pearl mumbled with a yawn. “And we made friends!” 

“We did. You really know how to make a gal happy.” 

Pearl kissed Sheena. “I love you so much, sweetheart.” 

“I love you too, Pearlie.” Sheena kissed her back. Their kisses grew deeper as they got lost in the moment and lost in each other. Pearl walked backwards against the side of Laurenn's Bistro and Sheena leaned against it too, kissing her. Sheena tasted the sweet wine on her lips and the fruity aroma of her breath. 

“Look at that shit.” 

Sheena snapped back and suddenly became aware of her surroundings. Over by the sidewalk were two men jeering. 

“Yeah, just a couple of-” Sheena tuned out the men and focused on Pearl. She heard a few more things get said before they stumbled away. Pearl had a confused look on her face and looked at Sheena. 

“What just happened? The words those men used, they...” 

Sheena sighed and kicked a rock on the ground. With a clang it bounced off a gutter. “Called us a slur.” 

“Oh yes I've read about those. That was incredibly rude of them.”

Sheena looked mad for a moment and then sighed again. “It's been awhile since that's happened.” 

Pearl blinked and put her arms around Sheena's shoulders. “I'm sorry, I forgot that those words are painful to you but unfamiliar to me.” She put her head into Sheena's chest. “Are you okay?” 

“Yeah, yeah I'm fine.” Sheena sniffled and wiped away a tear. Seeing this, Pearl placed her hand on Sheena's cheek and lightly stroked it. 

“It's okay,” Pearl whispered. A few tears ran down Sheena's cheek, and then she put her arms around Pearl. 

“Just a couple of jerks,” Sheena eventually said. “That's all. I'm just glad you're here.” 

“Why don't we stop for some ice cream on the way back?” Pearl suggested. “I'm still craving something sweet.” 

“I'm not sweet enough for ya?” 

Pearl licked Sheena's cheek. “Hmm, no, you're not quite that sweet.” 

Sheena laughed. “Alright, come on. Let's go.” The two of them hopped onto the motorcycle and drove out of the parking lot, and joined the traffic on the main street.


	23. Chapter 23

Pearl's sword clanged as it connected with the Jasper's shield. With a quick twist and a backstroke she swept the sword into the Jasper's side; the gem fell to the ground as the body dissipated. Pearl kicked the formless gem aside and scanned around her for additional enemies. 

“You did a fine job,” Rose soothed. 

Pearl stood upright but kept her guard up. “There may be more lurking. Perhaps on top of the cliff.” Pearl's eyes turned upward and searched for anything amiss. A rock plummeting into the canyon, or a shadow slinking away. Rose's group had been attacked, and the two Zircons and two Rubies with them had their bodies damaged badly, causing them to poof away. Pearl collected their gemstones and handed them to Rose. 

“I'm sorry, Rose.” Pearl sighed and looked at the ground. “Those two Jaspers kept me occupied and I failed to protect our companions from harm.” 

“You don't need to apologize, Pearl,” Rose put a reassuring hand on Pearl's shoulder. “Four dozen Rubies aren't exactly an easy fight either.” 

“Besides,” she continued as she put the gems into a satchel. “They'll reform soon enough. Their gems are safe.” 

“What of them?” Pearl gestured to the Homeworld gems. Rose walked over to them and with a wave of her hand, bubbled them up. 

“To the temple they go. I wonder where their ship is. It's been nearly a month since the last attack.” 

“We'll need to alert the others.” Pearl let go of her sword, flashing brightly as it returned into her gem. “May I suggest having Garnet put together a search party in order to investigate?” 

“A wise idea.” Rose nodded at Pearl and began walking through the canyon once more. Pearl walked at her side. They walked for quite some time; the sun sunk lower and lower and the canyon darkened more with each passing hour. By the time they were through it and back out on the plains the sun had set and the moon began its ascent into the sky. 

Suddenly Pearl felt a squeeze on her hand. It was Rose. 

“Oh –“ Pearl blushed. “Is there something wrong, M-, Rose?” 

Rose looked at Pearl, her lips curled into a wide and warm smile. “We've not been alone in over a week.” 

Pearl felt her heart lift up, as if carried by the wind. “No, we haven't,” Pearl gushed. “I mean, we could have gone on a walk if we really wanted to be alone. But it isn't quite the same as truly having alone time.” 

They came to a halt underneath a tree. The wind blew through the leaves and Rose's hair swirled around behind her. 

“You make these long missions all the more fun, My Pearl.” 

“I'm glad I do,” Pearl dropped her voice to a whisper. Pearl closed her eyes, leaned in and pursed her lips. 

* * * 

Pearl felt wetness on her lips. “Eugh.” She grunted and wiped away the drool on her face. Where am I? She glanced around her. A bed, a nightstand, posters of metal musicians. Sheena's room. She sat up on the empty bed but didn't see Sheena anywhere. Rising, she brushed her fingers through her hair to straighten it out and went downstairs to find her. As she went down the stairs she peered outside. The sun leered overhead. Afternoon. Pearl continued downstairs, finding Sheena in the living room sipping coffee and watching the television. 

“Good morning, sunshine,” Sheena gave a short wave as she saw Pearl coming into view. “Did you have a good sleep? I made sure you had some water before going to bed. I, uh, forgot to ask if there's something you gems need when you drink so I just did what I'd do for a human.” 

“Oh, thank you.” Pearl reached the bottom of the stairs. “We don't suffer from hangovers. But... I forgot about a side effect that alcohol sometimes has on us. I think I'm okay, though.” Pearl frowned and opened the door. “Some sunlight would be nice, however. If you'll excuse me.” 

Pearl opened and closed the door behind her. She walked out onto the front lawn and into the sun. Pearl immediately began to think about Rose and her mind went racing with memories. Fights against Homeworld gems where they were side by side. Plans they made for future battles. Sharing anxieties over the future. The times they laughed and cried together. Rose speaking fondly of the lifeforms on Earth. The kisses and embraces they shared. The loss of their friends. The humans Rose grew fascinated with, the ones she grew close to. Her mind under siege, her shoulders dropped, her head turned down to her feet.

“Pearl? Is everything okay?” 

Pearl turned around, tears strolling down her face. She hadn't even heard Sheena come outside. 

“I,” she choked. “I just.” 

Sheena opened her arms, inviting Pearl into them. Pearl accepted, stepping forward and clinging onto her. They held each other as Pearl cried; Sheena held onto the forlorn lover. She comforted her until she spoke up. 

“It's one of the side effects. Us gems, we don't necessarily need to sleep like you humans do. But as alcohol finishes processing through our bodies we enter an altered state of consciousness where our memories become lucid and incredibly life-like. They're usually whatever happens to be our strongest, and most personal memories.” 

“I see. I think I know what that means.” 

Pearl looked up and locked her sad eyes with Sheena's. “And after waking up, more memories poured in.” 

“It's okay, dear. It's okay.” Sheena kissed Pearl on her gem and lightly stroked her hair. “Don't think you're weak just because you still fixate on Rose.” 

“I feel like you tell me that a lot, though.” 

“I do, because it's true. I think trying to move on from someone is like anything else you learn to do. It's like riding a bike. Well, no, wait, you wouldn't know that. Uh... well, think about things you do know how to do, like fight, or draw, or sing. I could tell you how to swing a sword and you can do it. But you don't master it in a day. You keep swinging and swinging and swinging and little by little you get better. Sometimes you might do something wrong, maybe you'll hit your leg, or lose your balance and fall down. Just because you screw up while learning doesn't mean all the work you put in goes away. I'll keep telling you it gets better because this is when you need to hear it the most, when you're at these low points. The lows are what help you appreciate the high points, like last night. We had such a fun time and you looked so happy. You're working to make those high times the best that they can be. And when you're at your low points? I'll be right there by your side to see you through them to the end.” 

Pearl tightened her arms around Sheena. “How do you always know what to say?” 

Sheena shrugged. “I guess the right words come to me whenever I talk to you.” 

“Well, I appreciate it. Thank you again.” They let go and stood facing each other. “I can't believe I used to keep all these feelings to myself. Now that I feel comfortable speaking them freely with you, it's almost frightening to look back and know that I spent so long dealing with them all alone. When this happened before I met you, I'd probably spend at least a week lost in my head and exhausting my mental state.” 

“I want you to know you can always talk to me if you think it will help,” Sheena put a reassuring hand on Pearl's shoulder. “You'd never be bothering me.” 

“You're truly wonderful, Sheena.” Pearl took her by the hand and led her inside.


	24. Chapter 24

Sheena made a few sandwiches for herself for lunch and one for Pearl. Roasted chicken with mayonnaise and deli mustard, with pickles, oregano, garlic powder and a pinch of cayenne pepper. Sheena scarfed her sandwiches quickly, not having eaten much yet. Pearl took some nibbles of her own until they both finished around the same time. Pearl wasn't fond of the spiciness of the sandwich, but enjoyed the tea afterward. 

Sometime later they found themselves on the porch, swinging in the chair and enjoying the autumn breeze and warm sunlight. They held hands and gently rocked back in forth, taking in the comfortable silence. 

“You know,” Pearl spoke up at some point. “Ever since last night there's been something on my mind.”

“What's that?” 

“Well, I want to try and word this in an inoffensive way.” Pearl took a few seconds to think. “Slurs, the ones humans use.” Pearl stopped herself. She reflected on those words and, constantly saying “humans” seemed like an improper way to refer to her surroundings. The words sounded almost objectifying and impersonal on her lips. 

“The slurs used against those like us,” she corrected. “I still feel alienated from them, and they carry little weight when I hear them. For you though... whenever I researched things about gay people, and LGBT issues, one thing I saw a lot is people talking about their experiences. I read so many stories of peoples' personal lives, and they call came from different backgrounds. I read about men who experienced homophobia from coworkers. I read about transgender humans whose families didn't accept them. I even looked into genders aside from man and woman like you were telling me about that one time. And, well, I did try to connect to these people and their stories. But it isn't quite the same as putting a face to them. A familiar face.” 

Pearl went to run her fingers through Sheena's hair. “I'd like to understand what life is like for you, so I can do my best to support you. So I want to know, when those men walked by us, and they called us that D-word, well, what does it mean to you? What is it about these sort of words that harm you?” 

Sheena gazed out into the yard. Pearl bit her lip softly, waiting for an answer. 

“I think about everything that I hate about myself,” Sheena planted her feet on the ground; the swing abruptly stopped. “When people say those words to me it's a stab in the heart. It tells me they hate me because I'm a woman who loves women. It reminds me how I feel insecure talking to women, because I worry that I'm making them uncomfortable or invading their personal space. It makes me question if I'm being creepy. Then the slurs that are aimed at me because I'm a trans woman... I think about my body. It reminds me about how so much of the world doesn't see me as a woman. How much of the world would rather I disappear and die than be out in the public eye.” 

She put a hand on Pearl's leg and continued. “Instances like last night make me feel less like a human. Maybe, I dunno, it's like I'm being attacked and who I am is being questioned. Maybe they never touch me, maybe all they say is a few words, but I never forget how vulnerable I feel in those moments.” 

Pearl looked at Sheena, who still simply gazed forward. Pearl then looked forward, then to the ground.

“It tears you open, and not on your own terms,” Pearl concluded. 

“Yeah. That it does. When I'm around you, or if I'm around others like at the club, it's like I can finally be myself. Nothing's holding me back. I know who I am, what I am, who I love, what I love. I'm so sure of myself. But sometimes I hear those words coming from those types of people and that all comes crashing down. A quick snap and I'm left feeling like crap.” 

“To think words could do that to someone...” Pearl trailed off. 

Pearl and Sheena's eyes met. “Oh no,” Pearl's eyes went wide. “I didn't mean to sound condescending. I'm reflecting on how this particular thing affects you. Affects... us.” 

“Oh no, yeah, I understand what you mean. You're doing your best to understand these gritty details of human life. Gender and sexuality and all that stuff. I know you're doing it for me, too, which is why I appreciate you taking an avid interest.” 

“Honestly, it's still hard for me to comprehend the fact that people react so negatively to these things. It seems so trivial.” 

“I wish I understood it too,” Sheena sighed. “But you learn to live with it. Live in a world where you're constantly on guard from any potential threat.” 

Sheena resumed rocking the chair. Pearl rubbed her head. This previously unknown world beneath the surface that she had never heard of fascinated her, but brought on other feelings too. Anger at the world, sadness for its victims. A fiery desire to make things better. She wanted to protect Sheena from all the hardships around her. 

“I'll protect you.” Pearl looked up and met with Sheena's eyes. “In whatever way I can, I want to protect you.” 

“You really do want the best for me, don't you?” 

“Yeah. I do.” 

The pair swung in silence for what felt like hours. 

“Did you ever look into lesbian identities?” Sheena asked. 

“A little bit. Why do you ask? 

“I consider myself a butch woman. I'm a butch trans woman. There's, uh, I feel that there's a lot going on with that.” 

“I'm aware of those terms,” Pearl smiled. “When I was teaching myself I came across femme and lesbian and thought you sounded quite butch. And you know, I read about femme and thought that descriptor fit me well.”

“Did it now?” 

“Yes, yes it did.” 

“So,” Sheena rubbed the top of her hand. “You read about the whole, femme butch dynamic.” 

“A decent amount, yes,” Pearl responded. 

“That might be nice to enact,” she said. 

“Then let's do it,” Pearl grinned. “You will be my butch.” 

“And you can be my sweet femme. My lovely Pearl.” 

Pearl nudged herself into Sheena's chest. 

“You grow more beautiful with each passing day,” Sheena kissed Pearl on her gem. 

“Funny, I thought the same of you, Sheena.


	25. Chapter 25

“Her hair should be shaded a tad darker here,” Pearl motioned. “Your light is coming from the left side and it looks off with how you have it now.” 

“Oh, I see. Let me get that.” Sheena began to shade in the underside of Lapis' hair. 

“Much better.” 

“Is it almost done?” Lapis asked. 

“I think we'll be done soon,” Pearl told her. “And thank you for volunteering for us.” 

The three of them stood out on the sandy shore a little ways down from the beach house, with Pearl and Sheena hunched in front of an easel. Pearl suggested that Sheena try to draw something with the actual world as a reference, and Lapis was willing to be the subject. They set out early in the morning to ensure they'd have good lighting. Pearl would've volunteered herself as the model, but she wouldn't be able to offer real-time criticisms and suggestions as easily if she were. 

Lapis sat on a rock, her face turned halfway towards the ocean. Legs crossed, and arms on either side grasping onto her seat. She also summoned her wings and had them standing still behind her, casting a large shadow in front of her. Lapis herself suggested this addition, with Pearl thinking it would add a good challenge for Sheena. 

“It's not a problem,” Lapis scratched one of her arms before returning to her position. “I know I haven't talked to Sheena much when she's been around and I figure if you two are dating, maybe I should get to know her too.” 

“Ah, I was wondering why you wanted to be a model for us. It did seem a little out of the ordinary for you.” 

“I guess something about her stuck out to me the first time I saw her. And I think seeing you two so happy together made me feel... like there's something more to this world than I first thought.” 

Lapis let out a snort. “Sorry, I didn't mean to get serious all of the sudden. I don't even know what I'm saying.” 

Sheena kept silent and worked on her drawing, but Pearl could tell she was trying to hold back from blushing. Pearl put an arm around Sheena and gave her a quick hug. 

“She seems to have a stunning effect on everyone,” she waved a finger towards the ocean. “I was at a loss for words the first time I saw her. I think you could feel that there's something magical and wonderful about her too.” 

“Yeah. You seem really genuine,” Lapis told Sheena. “And the way I see Pearl light up when she's with you, it's easy to tell how much she cares about you. You know, it makes me want to give living here a shot. If you can change the way Pearl saw Earth, then maybe there's hope for me to find something beautiful here too.” 

“That's nice of you to say,” Sheena stopped shading. “It's weird enough to think that I've made a huge impact on Pearl, I mean, I'm just a human and she's an alien who's thousands of years old. And now you think highly of me too. It's a little much for little old me to wrap her head around.” 

“Write that down as another piece of proof for how special you are, dear.” Pearl gave Sheena a smooch on the cheek. 

Pearl turned towards Lapis. She stared out into the ocean, but her eyes didn't seem absent. She clearly had her mind on something. 

“Are you almost done?” Peridot yelled from the beach house. “I want my turn with Sheena!” 

“Not yet!” Pearl yelled back. Peridot folded her arms and grumbled back inside. 

“She's a dork, isn't she?” Lapis laughed. 

“Not the biggest, though.” Sheena gestured towards Pearl. “She is.” 

“Am not.” 

“Are too.” 

“Am not!” 

“Are too!” 

“Shut up and kiss me,” Pearl pouted. 

“Fine.” Sheena kissed Pearl and hugged her tightly. “But only because I love your cute face.” 

“You think I'm cute, huh? That's gay.” 

“You know it, hun,” Sheena kissed Pearl again. 

Lapis giggled. “Come on, now. I'm starting to get a little tired sitting here too.” 

“Oh right, sorry Lapis.” Sheena scrambled for her pencil and went back to work. With Pearl's guidance, it took only around five more minutes until they were both satisfied with how the drawing came out. They had Lapis come over to look at it; she also found it flattering. 

“I'll go ahead and let Peridot know you two are coming.” Lapis flew up onto the beach house deck and went inside. Pearl collected the easel while Sheena grabbed the drawing paper. 

“Out of all the works you've shown me, Sheena, I think this may be the best you've created. I don't want to take much credit for it, but I think with my guidance you made something fantastic.” 

“You really think I did that good?” The two of them began walking back to the beach house. 

“Absolutely. That compared to what you showed me from a few months ago? I believe you've truly taken the lessons I've given you to heart. And the articles I've sent to you over the phone that I thought were appropriate and would be valuable to your learning. If you keep this up, I'm sure you'd be ready to submit to a gallery in no time!” 

“Oh Pearl,” Sheena rubbed her hand alongside Pearl's back. “It feels great to see improvement. It means even more knowing that you can see it. I've never had someone so intently analyzing my work before. It makes me want to work even harder and be the best artist that I can be.” 

“I'm sure you'll accomplish that.” 

Everyone else was inside – the rest of the Crystal Gems, Lapis and Peridot, Steven and Connie, and Greg. Upon entering, Peridot walked up to the two of them. “Good, you're all finished. Don't worry, I won't take as much time of your time as Lapis. Please, step into my office.” 

“Your... office?” Pearl inquired. 

“Yes,” Peridot turned away and walked down the hallway. “Follow me.” 

“I have no clue what she's talking about,” Pearl whispered to Sheena. They followed behind Peridot. “The only room here is-” 

“Hey!” Peridot shrieked. “Get out of there, I need it.” 

“What?” Greg answered. “Look I'm busy, give me a minute.” 

“You've been in there for the last ten minutes. Get out so I can interview Sheena!” 

“Alright alright, jeez.” Pearl heard Greg grumble and things clinking around. Then the flush of a toilet, and then Greg opened the door. “Bathroom's all yours. For whatever it is you're going to do in there. Just keep the fan on for awhile.” 

Peridot scrunched her face as Greg walked by, and promptly took out a notepad and scribbled something on it. “Right. Let's continue, shall we?” Peridot walked inside where she had set up a desk with a chair on either side. Books sat on top the desk. 

“Peridot, why did you set up a desk in the bathroom? You could've talked to Sheena anywhere else in the house. Or even outside.” 

“I could have. But this is the only room that satisfied my desire of interviewing in an office-like atmosphere. Sheena, if you would take a seat so we can begin. Pearl you could...” she waved her hand around the room. “Sit in the bathtub or something. I don't care. Whatever makes you comfortable.” 

Peridot and Sheena took a seat, while Pearl sat up on the counter. Pearl opened up one of the books. Pearl assumed it was some sort of notebook, though the other books appeared to be actual books she acquired from somewhere, perhaps from Steven or Greg or the library. 

“There are a few things I'm curious about,” Peridot began. “I've already spoken with my human friends about what I wanted to ask. They said some of my questions would be too forward and impersonal to ask, and helped me to tailor them as to be respectful towards you.” 

“Sure. But, uh, this all seems weirdly formal, don't you think?” Sheena glanced around. “Well, except for the whole bathroom part, that's informal.” 

“Is it? I thought you would be comfortable here, humans seem to spend a lot of time in this room. As evidenced by Greg earlier.” 

“No, I mean an interview. This is something you do if you're applying for a job or trying to get into a school. Not if you're talking to a friend.” 

“Hmm. Greg did mention something to that effect, but I figured I probably knew better than him. If you're uncomfortable though, we could go somewhere else?” 

“Nah, it's fine,” Sheena laughed. “It's a bit unorthodox, but whatever. Shoot your questions.” 

Peridot smiled at that, and her eyes lit up. “Okay! My first question is this.” Peridot flipped through her notebook and opened up another book on the desk, scanning it over with her eyes. “Alright. So, humans such as yourself will often pick out a name different than their birth name to be called by. From what I gathered during my research, it's inappropriate to ask someone for that original name. However, if you're willing to indulge me I would be curious to know why you picked this current name that you go by. Sheena. What is its origin and why did you choose it?” 

Pearl had been told what the questions would be ahead of time. Peridot asked her if Sheena would be okay with them and didn't want Pearl to tell her what would be asked. Pearl of course told Sheena what they would be as to ensure they wouldn't be questions she'd be uncomfortable answering. 

“Easy. I wanted a new name to go by, one that wasn't anything like my deadname. I'm a big fan of punk music, so I took a name after a song. It seemed like it fit me and I had some people calling me it when I was trying it out. It felt right, so I stuck with it.” 

“I see.” Peridot wrote in her notebook. “Next, you said you do not find human men attractive. Why is that?” 

“I went on some dates with men before and after I came out and never could feel much of anything for them. So I guess it isn't a thing I consciously do, it just is what it is.” 

“And this isn't as common among your species? That is human men and women tend to find their opposites attractive?” 

“Yeah, I think that's right. There's also non binary people who aren't either.” 

“I'm aware of that,” Peridot kept writing. “I've found the gender and sexuality field of science and have done some researching into it. I'm more interested in your own personal experiences, though. That's something I can't read in these academic texts.” 

“Next, you find Pearl attractive.” She glanced up from her notebook at Pearl. “What are some qualities about her that you find attractive. You're aware that she isn't a human, but you like her anyway. Why?” 

“It's true. But you can't deny she looks like what you'd assume a human woman would look like. I also had no clue aliens were real, so, the first day we met I figured she was this clumsy, shy girl trying to flirt with me. I loved her hair, those beautiful bright eyes of hers, the way she laughs and talks.” Sheena was looking at Pearl now. “She talks a lot with her hands too. She's always making gestures and turning them and pointing. It's cute. And the more I talked with her and got to know her, well, everything about Pearl makes my heart flutter.” 

“Human...hearts...flutter...” Peridot mumbled as she wrote. “So from what you've told me, it doesn't sound as though there's logic put behind your reasoning for liking this Pearl in particular. You just sort of...” Peridot squinted and motioned around with her hand. “Get these feelings inside and they make you feel good?” 

“That's right. I guess that's one way to describe what happens when you care about someone.” 

Pearl blushed. “You're sweet.” 

“One final question,” Peridot continued. “I didn't want to overwhelm you so I tried to limit my list to what interested me the most. What would you say is the best or one of the best improvements to your life since realizing your gender and sexuality and embracing them?” 

“Oh, well, that's an easy one. The best thing to ever happen to me is meeting Pearl and bringing her into my life. It's only been about three months, but in that time I've learned more about myself and felt happier than I ever had before. Whatever brought us together at the Big Donut for that small period of time and made it so we'd eventually meet and talk, I think that was a life changing moment for me. For us. And I doubt Pearl would have paid me any attention if I wasn't a woman she found cute. So, yeah. I'm going with Pearl as my answer.” 

“Mmhm. Pearl.” Peridot looked down at her book and began writing. “I believe that will be all. Thank you for your time. Now, if you'll please excuse me, I'd like to finish up here and then I'll be joining the rest of you in the living room.” 

Sheena stood up. “Sure. Hope my answers help you with whatever it is you're doing.” 

“Just documenting organic life. Believe it or not, I find this all fascinating. I once thought that lifeforms here were beneath me and of no value. Steven and the gems helped me see things differently. You are... interesting too. I hope that doesn't come off as rude.” 

“Not at all,” Sheena shook her head. “Lapis said something similar, you know.” 

“Lapis, huh?” Peridot stopped writing for a moment, then continued. “Interesting.” 

“Well, I'll let you get back to it.” Pearl stood up and the two of them left the bathroom. “Well, that's two gems in a row. I think Connie would like to get to know you better now.” 

“Let's do it. We just need to make sure we leave in time to get home so I can start cooking before Collin and Finn show up.”


	26. Chapter 26

“This is a nice idea you had, by the way,” Sheena told Pearl. “I think I'm kind of bad at talking about myself if I don't have anyone asking me questions or giving me some sort of direction to go in. I kinda find it easier to talk about myself when people ask me things.” 

“I thought you might like it. That's why I suggested it. Isn't it great? Everyone's different. Peridot might seem odd, but she means well with her questioning. I think the rest will be more comfortable talking to you and prying if they know you're willing to get more personal with them.” 

“Yeah, I do. It just might be a little hard for me. Other than you, it's been a real long time since I opened myself up to someone. I know it's something I need though, even if it might be tough to do.” 

“Well, my friends are your friends,” Pearl squeezed Sheena's hand. “I know they'll be good to you like they've been for me. 

Once they were back in the common room, Steven and Connie waved and beckoned Pearl and Sheena. “Up here!” They called from his room. Sheena went first with Pearl following behind her. 

“Hey there, Steven,” Sheena ruffled up his hair. “How's it hanging?” 

“Oh, it's hanging alright,” Steven shot Sheena a pair of finger guns. “Hanging like my jacket in the closet.” 

“That's a looooot of hanging,” Sheena said as she and Pearl sat on the floor. Steven and Connie were on his bed. “How's the cooking?” 

“Well, I've been kinda lazy lately. But I made some omelets this morning. I think I kinda burned them, but everyone else said they loved them. Amethyst even wanted me to make more.” 

“They were practically inedible,” Pearl whispered into Sheena's ear. 

“I learned some basics from my parents,” Connie began. “They're both great. I could always learn more, though. Maybe you can teach me a few things too.” 

“Sure. Hey, maybe we can set aside a whole day for it sometime. We could make three meals and dessert. Maybe some snacks. Does that sound like fun?” 

“Yeah!” The two of them yelled in unison. 

“Did I hear food?” Amethyst scrambled up the stairs. 

“Sheena said we could have a day where she teaches us how to cook and new recipes and stuff. Breakfast, lunch and dinner,” Steven told her. 

“What, really? Girl, if you keep this up I might just have to snatch you up from Pearl.” She bumbled over to Sheena and fell onto her lap. 

“You wish, Amethyst,” Pearl scoffed. 

Amethyst laughed. “I'm just pulling your leg, P. But hey, you're gonna make a lot of food, right? And if you're trying to help Steven become a better chef, you're gonna need a taste tester. Not to brag or nothing, but I think I'm the most qualified gem in this household.” 

“You're just looking for an excuse to eat all the food.“ Pearl crossed her arms. 

“What, me?” Amethyst stood up, and began to back away with a wide-eyed face. “I would never!” 

Sheena and Pearl looked at each other and then burst into laughter. “Don't worry Amethyst,” Sheena began. “You can be a taste tester for the food. Just try not to gobble it all down without letting us know how it tastes. Gotta make sure these two become a couple of competent food connoisseurs.” 

“I still think it's impressive you learned all on your own,” Steven said. “You must've been committed.” 

“Like I told you that one time, you can do anything if you put in the time and effort. You gotta put some love into your work too,” Sheena told him. 

“Hey, what about fixing cars and all that stuff?” Steven asked. “You never told me how you learned that.” 

“I don't think I ever asked that either,” Pearl chimed in. 

“Well,” Sheena scratched her chin. “To tell the truth, it's not something I enjoy a whole lot, if anything I'm mostly apathetic towards it. My father is a mechanic and knew it would be a good paying career, so he started teaching me when I was young. For as long as I can remember, actually. When I was a teen I worked in his shop. I'm good at it, but I see it more as a way for me to make money than a thing I'm passionate about.” 

“Have you ever thought of doing something else?” Connie asked. 

Sheena shrugged. “Well, my co-workers are alright. I make a decent wage from it. As long as I feel fulfilled out of other things I'm doing with my life, I'm satisfied with whatever means I make my income with.” 

“I suppose that makes sense,” Connie replied. “Do you work with your dad?” 

“No,” Sheena shook her head. “I don't talk to my parents anymore, not much really.” 

“Oh, yeah, I think Pearl told me that,” Steven dropped his eyes and shrugged. “I'm sorry you didn't have a good family. I can't begin to imagine what that must be like. My dad is great and the gems are like my moms, so I've got a lot of support.” 

“Yeah, we're all a bit different too. I'm the cool mom, obviously,” Amethyst snapped her fingers. 

“I'm sure all three of you are great. You're fortunate to have a big family that loves you,” Sheena said. “I know Pearl must show you a strong and deep love, just as she does for me.” She booped Pearl on her nose. “I won't sugar-coat it, life's been tough on me. Hellish at times. If I could choose differently, I think I would've wanted a family that provided what I needed. But fate didn't grant me that, and so I had to carve out my own life. I'm glad it did though, because somehow I ended up meeting Pearl, and I wouldn't trade anything in this world for her.” 

“So you'd trade her for something out of this world, huh?” Amethyst grinned. 

“Amethyst,” Connie giggled. “It's just an expression.” 

“I know, I know, sheesh. I was just making a joke.” 

“Do you think you'll ever reconcile with them?” Connie asked. “I mean, people can change, right? Maybe they're not as bad as they were whenever you were living with them.” 

Sheena stared out the window for a bit before answering. 

“No. I don't think so. I couldn't change them when I lived with them. I tried occasionally afterward, but to no avail. I think I've come to accept that they were a part of my life for some of it, but they don't have a place in it for the rest of it. Maybe they could change their ways, but it would take more work than I'd care to put in. And frankly, I don't have a lot in common with them anyway.” 

She shrugged. “Maybe you two can't relate to my feelings, but I don't intend to ever let them into my life again. I'm okay with that too. Sure, it took time, and I had a lot of feelings to sort out when I was taking it into consideration. Ultimately, it was the decision I felt was right and the one I wanted to make for myself.” 

“Well, I'm just glad you're happy, Sheena.” Steven smiled at her. “You know, family doesn't always have to be the people you're related to. Pearl and Garnet and Amethyst might not be my mother, Rose, but they're family to me all the same. I can be your little brother!”

“And I could be your sister,” Connie added. 

“Double on that,” Amethyst said. 

“Wow, thanks I-” Sheena grinned and looked down. “Appreciate it.” Pearl could tell immediately that she was trying to hold back her tears and be stoic. Instinctively, Pearl wrapped her hands around Sheena and pressed her face into her shoulder. 

“Excuse me,” Sheena stood up and walked down the stairs, shutting the door behind her as she went outside. 

“Oh no, did we say something wrong?” Connie asked. She, Steven and Amethyst exchanged worried looks. 

“No, you said nothing wrong,” Pearl comforted them. “You said everything right.”


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like adding a small note from the author here. When I began writing this fanfic, I just kind of jumped into it and started writing. Not too long before starting this, something in my personal (romantic) life occurred, resulting in a lot of pain and feelings and I thought writing fanfiction would help me. A lot of how Pearl and Sheena's relationship has and continues to develop often comes down to me processing my feelings and projecting parts of myself onto the both of them. Most of these chapters get written in one go, and I find myself doing very little editing since they felt like...raw emotion to me, and I wanted to express that. 
> 
> As time's gone on and I thought more about other things I want to write about, it's not quite as raw to me as it once was. I still have what I think are brilliant ideas and I enjoy writing them, but as the story expands itself and introduces new topics, updates are likely to be a bit less often.
> 
> Thank you for reading! I've enjoyed the comments and seeing this story get kudos. I hope everyone's enjoyed reading this story as much as I have enjoyed writing it.

“How's the pie coming along?” 

Pearl leaned down to look through the oven window. “Five minutes left on the timer, but perhaps it only needs three more.” 

Sheena stirred the beef stew for a few seconds before kneeling next to Pearl to look in. “Seems you might be right. Good thing the other pie is all set too.” 

“Other pie? But I thought we were only making this one, the blueberry pie.” 

“We've got that one, and the cutie pie.” Sheena ran a finger briefly through Pearl's hair. 

“Oh, I see,” Pearl's face flushed blue as she brought a hand up to her face. 

“But you mind as well be a blueberry pie. Have I ever told you how much I love the fact that you turn blue when you blush?” 

“Yes, in fact you told me last night,” she chuckled. “You pointed it out when you made me blush last night.” 

“Now was that before or after our shower?” 

“I don't remember,” Pearl wrapped an arm around Sheena's waist. “Time blurs when I'm having fun.” 

Sheena's mouth curled into a sly grin as she kissed Pearl, and it wasn't long until she felt Pearl's tongue in her own mouth. Sheena's hands glided up Pearl, tracing her back and neck and entangling themselves in her hair. She felt Pearl's hand trace along her waist, her fingers digging ever so slightly into her skin. She thought about carrying her back to the bedroom when a blaring beep brought her back to Earth. 

“The pie!” Pearl shrieked. Pearl opened up the oven and after putting on two mitts, grabbed the pie. Hot air rushed out of the oven and pushed back some of Sheena's curly pink hair. 

“It's fine. I still think it looks a tad overdone. What do you think?” 

Sheena studied the pie. After a few moments she shrugged. “It probably won't make that much of a difference. Besides, it was worth it.” Sheena gave Pearl a light tap on the butt before attending to the stew. Out of the corner of her eye she caught Pearl blushing. 

“Thanks again,” Sheena said. 

“Hmm? What for?” Pearl began to peel onions, preparing them to be chopped up for the chicken caesar salad. 

“For yesterday. I know I already said thank you, but, it really means a lot to me that you're trying to help all your pals be friends with me. And, well, I guess I feel bad because I don't feel like I have much to offer them, but they're all great.” 

“What do you mean? I can tell you that Steven absolutely adores you. And you've been getting along well with Amethyst. I'm actually surprised Lapis was so warm around you, usually she's... much more reserved.” 

“Really? I would've thought she's normally a talkative person.” 

“I think the more time she spends here, the more comfortable she is around us. Steven in particular. But that's aside the point, I can assure you that everyone enjoys your company. Even Garnet! Garnet's just usually a bit more on the reserved side compared to the rest of us, so I can understand how that may seem cold and distant to someone who hasn't known her for as long as I have.” 

“Yeah.” Sheena sighed and began adding spices to the stew. “It's just that I, you know, still doubt myself a lot. Between having you as a girlfriend and a bunch of new friends, it all seems so unreal to me. Too good to be true.” 

“It's as real as my love for you,” Pearl blew Sheena a kiss. The two of them laughed, and it wasn't long before their lips met once more. 

* * * 

“Well, thank you for the short tour!” Collin rubbed his hand along the stair's railing. “It's quite a nice home you've got here, and the neighborhood is peachy. You two must love it here.” 

Sheena blushed a little and rubbed her neck. “Thanks. We don't live together, though. We just spend a lot of time together.” 

“Hah!” Finn crossed his arms and beamed. “Looks like I was right.” 

Collin rolled his eyes and sighed. “Come on, it wasn't serious.” 

“Yeah, no, it was. Dinner on you tomorrow.” 

“Uhh.” Pearl looked at them with a raised eyebrow. “Right about what?” 

“You see,” Finn began excitedly. “Collin here was sure that you two were U-haul lesbians and probably moved in the same week or two after meeting each other. I said nah, they didn't look the type. So I win. I mean, it's been a bit over three months, right? That should be a double win.” 

Pearl started laughing. “Oh, I know about that stereotype! I came across it in my research, Sheena. He thought we were U-haul lesbians.” 

“Yeah, sorry to disappoint.” Sheena picked Pearl up and carried her over to the couch, sitting down so Pearl was sprawled out on top of her. “Now, if you made a bet that we were a butch and femme couple, one of you is right.” 

“Me again,” Finn raised a finger. 

Collin sighed. “Pearl didn't seem overly femme to me.” 

“You're just bad at reading people,” Finn said as plopped onto a chair, with Collin sitting in another one. 

“Anyway,” Collin began, “how did you two meet?” 

“I was rolling through Beach City a couple months ago. That's where Pearl lives. We happened to be at the same store at the same time. We didn't talk but we kinda looked at each other. Next thing I know I'm driving down the road to a party when I see her car next to me. She was behind me and stopped at a red light. Then to my surprise, she ends up at the same party and chats me up, I give her my number and... one thing led to another and now we're a pair of girlfriends.” 

“Aw, that's so sweet,” Finn looked like he was holding back tears. “Can you believe it, Collin? That's fate right there. Fate and some determination on Pearl's part to pursuit some stranger she didn't know.” 

“And what about you two?” Pearl asked. 

“Nothing as fairy-tale sounding as yours,” Collin began. “It was about two and a half years ago. I went to Laurenn's Bistro for the first time. I'd never been there before, and I wanted to go and see what it was all about. I had a lot of fun and went there on the weekends when I had the time. Finn was there one day... kind of drunk, actually. He thought my shaved head was the coolest thing ever and wouldn't stop complimenting me on it. I thought he sounded like a goof-ball, but a sweet one. We hung out a few times when we were both at Laurenn's. Then he asked me on a date one day. We learned that we really enjoyed each others' company and we've been together ever since. Our two year anniversary was last month.” 

“Oh wow,” Sheena tenderly squeezed Pearl's hand. “Do couples meet there a lot?” 

“Eh, kinda,” Finn told her. “Some people are there for a hookup. Others are hoping to find the love of their life. Some just go for the sake of getting away for a night, in a place they can feel comfortable being themselves. That's why this guy and I keep going. As soon as we walk through those doors, we know we don't need to be on guard and keep an eye out for anyone who's gonna insult us or harass us.” 

“That is a good feeling,” Sheena replied. Pearl scooted over so that the two of them were sitting side by side. 

“Although, rude people seem to know about the bar too. I mean, the hateful kind of rude people.” 

“Yeah. When we went last time a couple of them threw some slurs our way when we were making out in the parking lot.” 

“Really?” Collin went wide-eyed. “Are you two okay? Did they hurt you?” 

“We're fine. It kinda stung, but...” Sheena trailed off. “We're alright.” 

Collin sighed. “Bastards,” Finn pipped up. “You know, the first year we went to Laurenn's we never had any issues. But about a year ago things seemed to change. I dunno, more of us talk about getting harassed at night, or even in general. I don't know what it is about Empire City, maybe something to do with that new mayor. All I know is that they're getting more dangerous.” 

Pearl shrugged. “At least they're only saying spiteful and ignorant things and nothing more. It's not ideal, but better that than escalating to something physical.” 

Finn shook his head. “You're wrong.” Before either of them could question him, Finn lifted up his shirt, revealing some stitches in his side on bruised skin. 

“What in the world happened?” Sheena felt her heart sink in her chest. 

“We were attacked a few months ago. Collin and I were kind of in a similar situation as you two, just a block away though. I was drunk and mouthed off at them after they harassed us, and before I knew it I was laying on the ground with a bloodied shirt. Luckily it didn't get any organs.” 

“Collin, I-I'm so sorry,” Pearl's eyes dropped. 

“That's just how it is,” Finn pulled his shirt back down. “But you take risks to be happy. So long as I'm with Collin, I'll face any asshole who makes us feel unwelcomed.” 

The room went silent. Sheena squeezed onto Pearl's hand. What if one day Pearl got hurt because of her? What if all of this would come to an end because they were in the wrong place at the wrong time? Pearl and her met eyes, and Pearl seemed like she knew what was going through her head. Pearl shook her head and lipped the words “No.” 

“Well, that set the mood,” Collin chuckled. “You done upsetting our new friends?”

“No no, right right. My apologies, I get a little worked up sometimes.” Finn stood up and brushed his clothes. “I don't suppose dinner is ready? We can chat about nicer things and fill our bellies.” 

“Yeah, stew should be just about done,” Sheena said as she rose. “Let's eat.”


	28. Chapter 28

“Aren't these humans amusing? It's so strange how passionate they are over material things.” 

Pearl stood by Rose's side as two humans seemed to argue with each other, yelling out numbers, or listing off animals, tools, even a grandmother was mentioned at some point. 

“Well, it does appear to be normal behavior for them. I believe this ritual is called bartering, and its purpose is to exchange one party's possessions for the others'.” 

It was midday in the town. Pearl and Rose were off to search for a few corrupted gems that Rose had sensed. People in their linen clothing and robes and rags pattered about the street. They stood off to the side of the road – the horse-driven caravans owned the streets and human law dictated that those on foot make way for them. At this hour many traveled into and through the town, making the streets rather busy, noisy, and dirty.

“Bartering? Fascinating,” Rose said as her eyes jumped between the two men. “That one seems to own the stand. I wonder if he comes here every day? Pearl, do you think he's met many interesting people in his profession?” 

“This is a center of trade for the region, so I would imagine so. I'm sure from his perspective he would believe he's met interesting characters.” 

“A sack of tomatoes you say? Very well, you have a deal.” The owner took a dark sack and handed the man a necklace. 

“And the ritual is complete,” Pearl turned to Rose and announced, standing on her tip-toes. “May I suggest we search for those gems now?” 

“Gems, yes, of course,” Rose didn't seem to truly hear Pearl; her eyes focused on the stand owner as she walked forward. 

* * * 

It was strange, she thought. Pearl thought back on her previously held beliefs, convictions she held throughout millenniums. Humans were simple creatures. They lived short, uninteresting lives. They did things that were illogical, or served no purpose, or were even outright harmful. Rose found humans interesting. Pearl found them dull, boring, annoying, or simply beneath her. Though she typically kept those thoughts to herself as to not upset Rose, given that she loved all life on Earth unconditionally. That included humans, and regardless of her opinion on them, Pearl resolved herself to protect them alongside her beloved. 

Pearl paced down the beach, her eyes wandering across the landscape. Her feelings towards humans changed once Steven was born. Well, not completely turned around, but she tried to make a true effort to understand them. 

Now with Sheena, she was seeing even more of human culture and society than before. She breathed in deeply and sighed. Trying to grasp the enjoyment of food or the fun in playing video games was one thing, but learning that some humans resented others for things like who they loved? The more time spent with Sheena, the deeper Pearl understood the revelation that Rose must have had. The worth she found in this alien species. 

Pearl laughed. Sheena said that Pearl was her gorgeous alien girlfriend. Well, Sheena was her gorgeous alien girlfriend too. Pearl had focused so much on that detail of herself – of her being the outcast and alien, that she never quite put that same label onto humans. A human on Homeworld would feel as out of place as she has on Earth, and the gems who knew not what a human was might be afraid or wary of humans due to some fear of the unknown.

Pearl found a rock by the beach house and sat in it. She looked out over the ocean, the moon swimming in the water, rippling as the wind soared through the night. She relaxed her mind and let the soft splashes of water take over her senses. 

Though, that didn't prevent her from hearing a familiar set of footsteps approach. 

“Hey Garnet. Is everything alright?” 

“Everything's good,” she replied. Garnet stood next to Pearl, arms crossed. She couldn't see her eyes, but Pearl assumed she was looking out to the sea too. 

“It won't be a walk in the park, you know,” Garnet said coldly. 

“Is anything?” Was Pearl's response. 

Garnet smiled for a moment. “Nothing's ever stopped you before.” 

“I've thought about something. When we swore to protect this planet and all the life on it, we did so with the belief that we were protecting it from Homeworld and its plans to harvest it until only stardust remained. But I think preserving life goes beyond threats from Homeworld. I've learned so much about because of Sheena and I feel like there are fights I need to be involved in.” 

“Fights that aren't gem business.” Garnet said. 

“Maybe not Crystal Gem business, with our initial understanding and swearing of life-defending. But it's one that I need to be involved in. For Sheena's sake. For people like Sheena. For those humans who are trampled by others despite doing no harm to others. I don't think I can stand by and let it happen, knowing that I could help things but choose to distance myself. I need to start involving myself more in human affairs.” 

“I figured you would say something like that eventually. I wish you luck.” 

“Huh?” Pearl was confused. “You're not going to try to convince me otherwise? To say to leave these things for humans to resolve on their own?” 

“I might have. Once upon a time,” Garnet said as she glanced back at the beach house. “But I've seen you change a lot in this short time. It reminded me of how much Rose changed once she met Greg. If there's one thing I know, it's that I can't stop you from protecting those that you love and making their fights into your own fights. Besides, I don't really disagree with you.” 

“You think it's important too?” 

“I still learn too, Pearl. And I think you're right. Protecting life also means preserving life. If you can find ways to enhance their livelihoods, then I believe that's a valuable use of your time.” 

“Thanks, Garnet. I appreciate that. I have to admit, I am a little scared, but, I know I can handle this. I feel more sure that this is the right decision now if you agree with me.” 

“I do believe it is,” Garnet placed a hand on Pearl's shoulder. “I'm sure Rose would too.”


	29. Chapter 29

Sheena and Pearl strolled through Funland, the afternoon sun warmed Sheena's face. She squeezed Pearl's hand as she looked at her. The pink bow that Sheena won for her months ago adorned her hair. Pearl looked back and pulled in her shoulders, blushing.

“It might have only been a few days, but I sure missed ya.”

“Well, aren't _you_ a charmer,” Pearl replied with a wink. “Can't say I blame you.”

Sheena gave Pearl a light boop on her nose. “It's hard to _not_ miss your face, darling. One of these days I'll need to spend some serious time drawing you and put it up in my house.”

“Maybe I'll draw you and put it in my room, then.”

“Sounds gay, I'm in.”

Pearl breathed out suddenly in a short laugh. “I absolutely love all these jargon and jokes that gay people have. Oh, I just get so excited whenever we get to make these sorts of references.”

“Hey, same here! I've never been able to do it before. I mean, while having a girlfriend and all. It feels pretty damn nice.”

“I'm happy to help,” Pearl said.

They stopped at a hot dog stand. Sheena got herself a hot dog, while Pearl decided to pass one up. No point in eating when she didn't need to, especially when the food at Funland was a bit on the expensive side. Afterward they found a table in the shade. Pearl watched the other people going about their day while Sheena ate. Her eyes wandered aimlessly, jumping from building to building, person to person. Until something caught her attention.

Pink hair, curly. White body...cylindrical? It took a few seconds for Pearl to realize it was some sort of large, stuffed prize that a person was carrying. But still, it looked like Rose.

She remembered coming to Funland once, many years ago. Pearl didn't care for it back in those days, but she wanted to spend time with Rose. A day with her beloved Rose after many long days of hunting corrupted gems was something Pearl so dearly wanted. Her heart flashed up with anger when Greg met them at the entrance. Pearl knew what that meant. As always, Rose hardly payed attention to her while she and Greg went around on the rides and eating food and playing the games.

“Everything alright, Pearl?”

“Huh?” Pearl snapped out of it and turned her head to meet Sheena's gaze.

“Looked like you kinda blanked out there.”

“Oh, no, sorry. It's nothing.”

Sheena frowned. “I know you better than that. Something's bothering you.”

Pearl sighed, and then smiled. “You know, you're a lot like Garnet,” she said coolly. “She knows when something big is on my mind too.”

Sheena had finished her hot dog and placed a hand on top of Pearl's. “Would Garnet ask if it's Rose again?”

“She would.”

“Would she be right?”

“Yes, she would.”

“Well, you know, you haven't talked to me about Rose much.”

“I haven't?” Pearl looked confused. “I feel like I have.”

Sheena pursed her lips. “A few things, yeah. But you've really only told me vague things, abstract things. How much she means to you and what she made you feel. But I don't know what she was like at all. You know, her personality, what she liked doing, what the two of _you_ liked doing. It makes me wonder if you and I talking about Rose would help more with this. With trying to move on.”

“Well,” she began after a pause. “I don't suppose it could hurt. Are you sure you want to know? I wouldn't want to make you feel uncomfortable or anything talking about my romantic past. I understand that can make some people feel awkward.”

“Not at all,” Sheena assured you. “I mean, it's not like she's gonna walk around the corner and sweep you away. Oh no, never mind, here comes Steven.”

“What?” Pearl turned to look but saw no one. “I don't see him.”

“I was just joking."

“Huh?”

“Like, Steven is technically his mom, right? Rose? So if he came up to us it'd be like if Rose were coming.”

“Oh,” Pearl had a soft smile on her face. “That's a good one. My mind is just a bit preoccupied right now.”

“Right right, no, I'm sorry. But please, go on. It won't bother me, and I think talking about things is the best way to get your feelings sorted out. Lay it all on me.”

Pearl sucked in some air and began. “She was my whole world, really. She made me feel-”

“No, not like that,” Sheena interrupted. “Yeah, I know, she was your everything. You fought in the rebellion. She made you feel great. But you knew her for thousands of years, and I know all that time wasn't spent silently fighting your enemies or being too busy to do things which each other. Tell me more specific things. I think it'll help you.”

Pearl nodded. “Maybe it would help if I told you more about what I am. What Pearls are. I've told you about the Diamonds and that we all served under one of them. Well, Pearls are more than that. We're given to specific gems to be their devoted servant. I happened to belong to one of the Diamonds originally. Pink Diamond.”

Sheena sat and listened. “Yeah, you never told me much about Pearls' roles in the whole caste system thing.”

“Earth was to be a colony of Pink Diamond. Her first one, actually. I stood by Pink Diamond's side and served her diligently, as would be expected of a Pearl. And, well, by chance I met Rose Quartz, who believed what we were doing to the planet was wrong. She told me and others that Homeworld did not create life from nothing, it created life by taking life. And that this was immoral. Rose helped myself and other gems realize that we didn't need to do what Homeworld created us for. Rubies could have agency and pursue their own desires, not simply be cannon fodder for battles. Jaspers could fight for whoever they wanted, or not fight at all if they preferred. Bismuths could build what they wanted to build, not just weapons and spires for the Diamond armies. She taught me that I didn't need to serve a master and have no desires or dreams of my own, I could fight for whatever and whomever I wanted. None of us ever considered any of this before Rose came along. I was drawn to her because she made me feel like I was more than a... a Pearl. That I wasn't some object, some possession for other gems to control and command. I was my own gem and I should be the one to decide my path. With her I did all the things I wanted to do, but could never explore under the heel of Homeworld.”

“Jeez, so all Pearls are born into being...slaves? That's terrible.”

Pearl nodded. “That sort of predetermined destiny is what Rose wished to end. Yes, she wanted to save the Earth and its life from the Diamonds, but she also wanted liberation for all of gemkind. She inspired us to throw off our shackles and fight for a better future, for ourselves and for the next generations.”

“And so,” Pearl continued, “the rebellion lasted a very long time. It wasn't like every single day meant a new battle. Sometimes it would be days, weeks, months, even years before we'd find ourselves in another battle against Homeworld's army. Back then we had plenty of friends, the other Crystal Gems who are no longer with us. But it was Rose I enjoyed spending the most of my time with. If she wanted to go off and build a temple or fountain or structure somewhere, I'd go with her. We'd tell jokes with each other, or we'd reminisce about old battles and what we did. Rose would love it when I'd brag about some of my accomplishments. To her, knowing that a Pearl did some of the things I did, well, it impressed her immensely.”

“We'd go for walks, and we'd hold hands. And we'd kiss...” Pearl trailed off, her smile slowly turning into a frown. “The war took a toll on me, and even with all the other gems still there, I felt like I had... nothing. I was away from Homeworld and everything I ever knew, and I could never go back. On Earth I was learning what it meant to not be an eternal servant, but to be a free spirit. I felt only Rose could understand how I felt in particular, as a Pearl. As a Diamond's Pearl. A lot of times I would doubt myself, convinced I was nothing without a master. Countless times Rose would hold me in her arms and soothe those doubts away.”

Pearl went silent. Sheena moved over to sit next to Pearl and held her. Pearl closed her eyes, resting her head on Sheena's chest.

“It was even worse after... the Diamonds' final attack. It's the reason all those gem monsters exist. They're corrupted gems, both Homeworld's armies and others of the rebellion. Rose and her shield could only save a few of us. Suddenly losing almost all of the gems that I knew made me grow more attached to Rose.”

Pearl opened her eyes and sighed. “Maybe that's what my problem is. I put everything into her, and she became the only anchor I had. Once she began interacting with humans and loving them, I felt jealous. I think maybe she loved me still, but I didn't know how to tell her that seeing her with others made me feel I was being put off to the side and discarded. Maybe she figured I would always be by her side, so it didn't matter how much time she went off with humans and left me. Maybe she even grew tired of me. I mean, imagine spending thousands of years with a broken gem who was never truly fixed, only temporarily healed. I can't blame her for wanting to feel love from other sources.”

Sheena ran her fingers through Pearl's hair, gently caressing her head. “It sounds to me like Rose never stopped to consider your feelings, and made assumptions about how you were feeling.”

Pearl closed her eyes. “I think so. She could... be selfish, I think. Not that I'd ever tell her, but I always put those thoughts away when they arose. After awhile I started clinging to her and tried to do as many things as I could with her. I knew that eventually she'd find another human to spend her time with, or if she currently had one, she'd spend as much time with them as she could. I did everything I could to try and lengthen our time together. You know, sometimes I'd even play up how bad I was feeling. Not fake it outright, but if Rose thought I was in too deep, I knew she would devote more time to me. That was wrong of me.”

“I don't think I could blame you, Pearl. You needed someone to help and didn't know how to ask for it.”

“And that's what life was like for me. Always feeling like I needed to work as hard as I could to be the number one person in her life. But I don't think she saw me like that. Or maybe her mind didn't work that way and put us all on equal ground. Either way, it wore down on me a lot. Then, after some years with Greg, she decided to have Steven. She didn't even talk it out with us! Not even with me. I had to accept that she would leave us. And I never got to tell her about all these feelings that I'd accumulated.”

Sheena held Pearl and then kissed her on the top of her head. “I can see how someone like that can be irreplaceable. But you know, maybe it would help you to think about her as someone who was there for part of your life, and had her purpose in it, and then you had to go your separate ways. It doesn't undermine what she meant for you, but it acknowledges that your life doesn't revolve around her. I know my life has been a lot shorter, but that's how I look at some of my past friendships. Even if we're no longer friends, that doesn't change the fact that back then in those moments, I enjoyed myself. Those were good times. And now, yeah, I could be sad that things are different and they're not here with me anymore. But the memories are still there. The memories don't need to control my present, though. I control that.”

Pearl looked up and their eyes met. “You control your present, Pearl. And you control your future. Acknowledge the past, but don't be a servant to it. The past doesn't own you, you own it. Does that make any sense?”

Pearl teared up a little. “It does, I think. Yeah. It's the same message of trying to let go, but, this time you put it in a different way that I think makes more sense to me.”

“Good!” Sheena held Pearl tighter. “I kinda worried it would sound like gibberish.”

Pearl laughed. “A little bit, yes, but there's sense to it. Feelings are quite abstract anyway, describing them perfectly in words doesn't always work out.”

“Do you think talking a bit helped out?”

“Yeah.” Pearl kissed Sheena on the cheek. “It did.”

 


	30. Chapter 30

The two of them sat side by side for some time, Sheena, holding the dainty dancer in her arms. No words were needed; Pearl's warmth was all Sheena wanted. She sat and felt Pearl's chest rise and fall as she breathed. Sheena knew that these gems didn't need to breath, but maybe spending so much time around a person was making her adopt little things like blinking and breathing more often? Whatever it might be, something made Pearl feel safe around Sheena, and that fact lifted Sheena's spirits. Though she doubted herself often, there was something reassuring to know that someone else cared about you so deeply. A feeling that she never knew before. Not truly, anyway.

Sheena ran her fingers through Pearl's hair, leaning in and kissing her on her gem. Pearl let out a giggle and pulled herself closer, tightening the hug she had around Sheena.

“My family never made me feel like I was loved,” Sheena said with a frown. “And between all my friends kind of abandoning me over the years, and not ever having much of a romantic relationship, I started getting real lonely I guess. Have you ever felt like you had a void inside of you? Just this empty space that you could put things into, but it never fills up?”

Pearl rubbed her head against Sheena. “Especially since Rose left, yes. It's only recently that something did feel like it was finally filling that void.”

Sheena closed her eyes and sighed. “Yeah, same here.”

“What was your family like anyway? If you're okay with talking about them, I'm curious to know. You haven't gone into much detail about them.”

“Guess I haven't, have I? I wouldn't mind giving you a couple of stories so you can get an idea of what they were like.”

“You wouldn't mind? I don't want you to if it would be uncomfortable recalling the past.”

“Not at all, hun. “Sheena adjusted herself so she was sitting upright, and Pearl followed in kind. “Let me think now, where should I begin? Even before I get into the trans stuff, there's plenty to tell about how they were shitty to me in general. Here's one. My father barely did anything around the house, right? My mother did a lot of the work and I helped out with things too. One day out of nowhere, my father tells me that it's my job to take out the trash and that I need to check on it multiple times a day. Mind you, I already took it out on occasion, and he never took it out.”

“He really did nothing? I could understand if he was too ill to do chores, but he was healthy?”

“Perfectly,” Sheena told her. “Rarely even caught a cold. He was a lazy shit, and my mother put up with it I guess. And if I ever called him out on it he'd yell and argue with me. But anyway, so I started paying more attention to the trash cans in the kitchen and in our bathrooms and taking them out and replacing the bags. One night I wake up suddenly, no clue what time it was but I see my father standing in the doorway. He just starts telling me that the trash is full and asked why I didn't take it out. I'm hardly awake and said something about being too tired after getting home late. He said that's no excuse and slams my door shut behind him.”

“What in the world?” Pearl looked stunned. “Why would he do that?”

Sheena shrugged. “Beats me. I had some bad insomnia back in those days too, so I didn't get back to sleep that night.”

Pearl frowned. “I'll give him a piece of my mind if I ever see him.”

Sheena let out a short laugh. “Well I'm not gonna stop you. There were tons of these little things that just built up over time. Oh, right, that happened in my first year of high school. Here's another thing, my school gives out these progress reports, right? Every three weeks they print out your current grades in each class onto a report. Every nine weeks is the end of the grade period, that's like, when the final grade actually gets marked down permanently. Anyway, sometimes my grade for the first progress report would be bad in a class. Maybe there were only two graded assignments, something in class and homework, and I forgot the homework. So I'd have an F. Or maybe because of how the assignments were all weighted, we only had one quiz and I did bad on it, but I did everything else well. I'd get something like a C and he'd be upset with me. If I got a low enough grade, I'd be grounded and not allowed to do anything I wanted until the next progress report came, and if I improved all of my grades too.”

“So what, if you got bad grades then you had to go home right after school?”

Sheena nodded. “And no TV, no leisure reading, nothing. If I wasn't working or doing chores, I had to study.”

“That seems unfair.” Pearl scratched her head. “Sometimes we've had to ground Steven or have him do things, but we'd never take away all of his free time or activities. That's just cruel.”

“And you know the real killer? The next day, or hell, _later_ that same day, he'd act like nothing happened. He'd just...” Sheena waved her hand around. “Have a conversation or ask me something else like it never happened. It made me feel like crap. It's like he thought punishing me was just another thing to do in the day, something to check off the to-do list. For the longest time it made me wonder if it was wrong of me to resent him because then he'd buy me something or take me somewhere to grab lunch and pay for it. Kind of like some mixed signals going on.”

“You'd feel bad for resenting him because he'd do those little things afterward?”

“Yeah. And he'd do nice things for a few days too. I'd start to think that things maybe weren't that bad. Until it would happen again... then he'd be nice again. It was a cycle that just kept repeating itself over and over for years.”

“That sounds like... well, I'm not sure if I know the word for it. But it sounds like he made you question whether he actually did do those awful things for you, and manipulated you into feeling differently because he'd act like nothing happen and then do nice things for you.”

“It's called gaslighting. And yeah, you're right, I figured that out after I got out of there and could reflect on all those years with him. But anyway, the homophobic and transphobic stuff, that was all blatant. Whenever he'd catch me not 'acting like a man' or 'being too much like your mother' he make a big deal out of how wrong and unnatural it was.” Sheena forced a laugh. “He caught me trying on a bra once during the summer and grounded me for a month, and had me doing chores all day long.”

Pearl gasped. “Sheena, I'm so sorry. I had no idea how much your family put you through.”

“It got worse. Slurs started getting thrown in eventually. He never physically hurt me, but it sure hurt in here,” she said while tapping on her chest. “Even after moving out I still felt hurt, but I came to terms with it. Like I've told you before, I think it helped toughen me up and shape me up to who I am today.”

“Well, if you managed to get some good out of it at least.”

Sheena nodded. “My mother wasn't really as bad. More distant than anything, and she agreed with my father a lot. We got along fine when I was growing up, but she just sort of... wasn't there for me. So after I booked it out of there I told myself I'd just forget my family. She forgot about me, so why not do the same in turn?”

Pearl sat for a few moments, sucking in her cheek and humming. “Did you ever consider that she was... well, maybe your father was, you know...”

“Was?”

Pearl breathed in deeply. “If he was being... abusive towards you, and manipulating you, maybe he was doing the same to your mother? It seems that it was when you started high school was when he started getting really bad with you, and that's when your mother started getting distant. I just thought that maybe she couldn't be there for you because something was going on between them. She maybe wasn't strong enough to keep herself together, and to comfort you, and didn't know how to confront your father.”

Sheena didn't reply. Was she right? She didn't put much thought into her mother – only her father. She sat and thought back, trying to remember their interactions.

“Maybe,” she said after a minute. “Maybe trying to get over how my father treated me made me associate my mother too strongly with him. She never called me slurs. She never hit me or anything.”

Sheena blinked and softly licked her lips .”I think I'm remembering now. She found me painting my nails once and said it looked cute on me. Back when I was in middle school.”

Pearl rubbed her forehead, looking at Sheena. It looked like she wanted to say something but wasn't sure what.

“But I dunno. I mean, it's been so long since I've spoken to them anyway. Even if she didn't feel the same about me as my father did, what's the point now? I moved out almost eight years ago and haven't spoken to either of them since. It's probably too late to do anything now.”

“I don't think it's ever too late.” Pearl put her hand on Sheena's cheek. “I just thought it might be something to think about, at least. Maybe she at least isn't as bad as you thought she was.”

“Hmm. I guess it's harder to realize these things when you're young and smack right in the middle of it.”

“No one could blame you. You were in a hostile environment and did what you had to do to get away from it and start to recover. And I think you managed to do that.”

“Yeah. It's something to think about. I think that's about it though.” Sheena stood up and stretched her arms. “Come on, let's go hit the bumper carts or something.”

Pearl stood up and put a light grasp on Sheena's hand. “Lead the way.”

 


	31. Chapter 31

“Aw, come on, please?” Steven pleaded with his hands pressed together. “Just a little peak?”

“Steven, no.” Pearl wagged her finger. “You'll have to wait like everyone else. Remember, patience is a virtue, and one you should cherish as a positive quality to possess.”

“She's right,” Connie said. “Besides, don't you want to be standing in awe with everyone else when we see it for the first time? You won't get that experience if you got a preview of it before we leave for the gallery.”

“I guess. But Pearl got to see it and I don't think it's fair.”

“That's because I was guiding Sheena as she made it, so she could create the best piece of art she's capable of. Plus, I was the subject, so I _had_ to see it.”

“Can't you describe it then? That's not the same as showing us a picture.”

Pearl shook her head. “I could, but, you'll just have to wait!”

“ _Peeeaaaarl_!” Steven looked at her with sad puppy eyes.

“Steven.”

Steven turned and saw Garnet hovering over him. “Stop bothering Pearl. You'll see it at the same time as the rest of us.”

“Have you seen it yet? Because of your future vision?”

“I am not authorized to release that information,” she said plainly.

“Ugh, okay. Sorry, I'm just anxious to see it. None of my friends have ever had their work put up in an art gallery before. It's something new and exciting!

All of them had on fancier clothes – the gems projecting formal wear, while Connie and Steven wore a dress and a suit, respectively.

Pearl felt a vibration in her pocket. She reached in and pulled out her phone. “Oh, speaking of! Sheena's just about here.”

“Cool. My dad should be here soon too.”

“I didn't think you'd be coming too, Amethyst,” Connie began. “Art doesn't seem to be your... area of interest.”

“Oh dude, I'm not coming for the art. Sheena said they'd have food there.”

“Oh. Figures. And what about you, Peridot? And where's Lapis?”

“Lapis didn't feel like being cramped up in the van for the trip. As for me, I thought it would help Lapis and myself create even more amazing meep morps if I could observe a larger quantity of human artwork in person. I'll be taking notes on every exhibit and go over them with her when we return and see how we can incorporate my findings into future projects.”

She paused for a moment and thought. “Oh, and support Sheena too, of course. To think that I, a Peridot, have befriended a famous artist! None of the gems on Homeworld could brag about that accomplishment.”

Pearl laughed. “Well, I wouldn't say famous-”

Steven interrupted her. “Just let her have this,” he whispered.

Peridot grinned and ran to the window, peering outside. “Look, look! There she is now.”

Pearl quickly glanced down at herself and lightly brushed her clothes. She caught herself and stopped. Steven looked at her. “Nervous force of habit,” she said shyly.

Steven smiled and hugged her. “I bet you're the sweetest girlfriend in the world. Sheena's so lucky to have you.”

Pearl blushed. “I'm happy to have her too.”

As Sheena was about to knock, Peridot opened the door. “Come on in! We're glad to have you.” She beamed.

“Well, hey there Peridot. You're coming too?”

“Sure am! I look forward to seeing this Empire City that I've heard so much about. It sounds like a grand accomplishment for your species. I also look forward to seeing your meep morp, err, art piece. Lapis and I call them meep morps, you see. It's our word for them. She came up with it.”

“Where is she?” Sheena looked around the room.

“She won't be joining us. It's nothing personal.” Peridot stood on her toes to whisper – albeit loudly – in Sheena's ear. “She doesn't like being in cramped spaces for _certain reasons_.”

Pearl thought that made sense, with the whole business with Malachite. Pearl had only spoken briefly to Sheena about that whole fiasco.

“Nah, it's cool. I know it's not for everyone. I'm a bit nervous about it too, but I'm glad I got it in. I couldn't have done it without my lovely Pearl.” She walked over to Pearl and hugged her.

“Well, after a month of hard practice, you managed to come a long way.” Pearl kissed her. “I'm so proud of you.”

“Thanks, darling. So we've got the two of us, the two kids, Garnet and Amethyst, Peridot. What about Greg?”

“He should be here pretty soon,” Steven said. “Hang on, let me call him. He might have fallen asleep or something.” Steven took out his cell phone and stepped outside.

After some silence, Amethyst spoke up. “I'm gonna tear apart whatever food they've got there.”

 

* * *

 

“Alright, we're here,” Greg announced. After he parked the car, everyone piled out of the backdoor, while Garnet exited the passenger seat.

“That sure was a ride,” Sheena yawned and stretched. “But it's a nice change of pace from riding the motorcycle here.”

“A bit warmer too,” Pearl chimed in. It was night time and Pearl pulled herself close to Sheena.

“You don't feel warmth. You're a gem.” Peridot informed her.

Peall sighed. “I know. I was trying to say something... you know, positive.”

“Right, right, sorry.” Peridot frowned a bit and walked away.

“I wonder what all is gonna be here,” Sheena said. She looked up at the building. The words “Art Fusion” were lit up in a bright green neon light, with items related to art surrounding it in a box. Brushes, easels, hammers, chisels.

“Interesting sign,” Peridot said. Sheena looked over and saw her standing with a notebook and pen in her hand. “The sign appears to be a representation of an artist's toolbox. Like an engineer, an artist utilizes a variety of tools in their craft. Oh, humans, you can be clever when you try.”

“She really likes learning, huh?” Sheena looked at Pearl.

Pearl shrugged. “It's a part of her nature, I suppose. Peridots are sort of like the mechanics of our society, and they have a lot of things they need to memorize in order to perform their jobs. She enjoys this sort of thing.”

“Everyone's got their interests.” Sheena removed her hair from her ponytail and redid it. “I just hope she doesn't pester anyone.”

“I'll be keeping an eye on her,” Garnet said. “Don't worry about it.”

“Thanks, Garnet.” Pearl looked relieved.

After everyone gathered their things and the car was locked, the group made their way into the gallery. Other groups were entering as well, dressed up just as they were. Inside, light and relaxing music played on the speakers scattered throughout the gallery. The lobby had a few people standing around and chatting, and a desk for signing in. Upon seeing a man walking around with a plate with assorted crackers and fruits and cheeses and vegetables, Amethyst immediately broke off from the group and pursued him. Steven moaned and ran after her.

“We can just sign their names in for them,” Greg said. “Actually, why don't I go do it and see what those two are up to? I'll catch up with the rest of you later.”

“Sounds good to me,” Sheena said. “Remember, my piece is in the back, in the Realism section.”

“Gotcha! See you all later.” Greg left for the desk, while the others entered the gallery. From what Pearl could tell, there didn't appear to be any specific theme. All sorts of pieces were on display. Not just drawings and paintings, but sculptures and statues and models and figurines. Each piece was accompanied with a plaque, and on them the artist's name, the name of the piece and a short description.

They walked slowly through each exhibit. Peridot scribbled notes in her book. She and Connie kept to near to each other and Connie happily explained to Peridot artistic concepts and theories that she previously had no words for. Garnet glanced around occasionally, but otherwise didn't seem too interested.

Sheena, on the other hand, seemingly glowed with enthusiasm. From her eyes alone Pearl could feel the excitement radiating out of Sheena. Pearl couldn't help but grin, absorbing some of it herself. This would be such a momentous occasion for Sheena. For the both of them. Finally, they were in the exhibit just before the Realism section. Thanks to the wide doors, they could see Amethyst and Steven inside it already.

“Oh, they must've gone there and waited for us,” Sheena said. She grabbed Pearl by the hand and led her towards the exhibit. “Let's go see it.”

Pearl hurried alongside her. “Let's!”

As they entered the room, Steven turned and saw them. “Hey, Sheena, look, it's over here.” He waved them over.

They walked up next to them. “It's pretty great,” Amethyst commented. “I dig it. Good job sis.”

Hung on a wall was a plaque with an “S.” written for the artist name. Beneath it for the piece it said “The Space Ballerina.” The description read, “A dancer whose grace and beauty heals wounds faster than Father Time.”

The piece itself was clearly of Pearl, though instead of her normal outfit, she wore a deep purple dress. She struck a pose with her left leg stretched out and her body low to the ground. Her hair was wild and messy. Pearl posed beneath a tree, with leaves and petals falling around her. It was Pearl beneath her favorite tree, placed against a cloudy afternoon.

Sheena was about to talk about the piece – the colors chosen, the hours Pearl spent teaching her about anatomy and shading, how Pearl posed for hours upon hours so Sheena could draw her as perfectly as possible. The number of drafts that were discarded entirely. But someone spoke before her.

“Now this one is just... lacking, really.”

Pearl turned and saw a group of four men approaching them, eyes on Sheena's piece.

“The background is incredibly stereotypical,” another piped up. “A solitary tree, cloudy day, a dancing woman. As if I haven't seen this a thousand times before.”

“The colors are flat,” the third one said. “The artist could have shown the sun. At least that would bring some light to this dreary piece.”

“Looks like 'S' is the creator's name,” the first one said.

One of them laughed. “What do you suppose it stands for, silly?”

“Shabby.”

“Stupid.”

They all laughed. Pearl watched as Steven's face turned into anger. “Hey, you jerks. Shut up! You're talking about my-- huh?”

Pearl wondered why Steven stopped, and then she noticed Sheena was gone. She looked around at Connie, Garnet, Amethyst and Peridot, who all shifted uncomfortably with worried expressions.

“Where did she...?” Pearl turned around and saw Greg looking towards the entrance. She walked to him. “Greg, did you see Sheena?”

“Yeah, she just took off in a rush towards the door. What happened?” Greg peered behind her and saw the others looking in their direction.

“Some jerks were insulting her work. Excuse me.” She walked past him and went outside. She scanned around the street-lit parking lot, and spotted her walking to the far side. She began to run after her. Sheena sat down on a curb. In a few moments Pearl caught up and sat next to her. She placed a hand on Sheena's knee. “Hun, are you okay?”

Sheena turned away from her. “I just needed some fresh air. That's all.”

Pearl let the air rest in silence.

“They're wrong, you know,” Pearl stated with a firm voice. “That painting of yours is beautiful just the way it is.”

“I spent so much time on it.”

“They're right,” she continued after a moment. “Why did I ever think something I made was worth anything? I've got no talent. I'm no artist.”

“They were just some random group of people at the gallery. I bet they go to these galleries and do nothing but offer their shoddy opinions. Which, I might add, no one asked for.”

“They probably said what's on everyone's mind. People usually don't say what they really think, you know? They say nice things so they look polite and don't offend anyone.”

Pearl took Sheena's hand and gripped it tight. “Look, people are going to give you, excuse my language, _crap_ , all the time. Between then and now, maybe another group of people have walked by your painting and said nasty things about it. But you know what? Their opinions don't mean anything, because for every person who has nothing nice to say about what you create, there's fifty people who think it's a wonderful work and would like to see more from you.”

“And you loved it!” Pearl continued. “When you finished it in your studio, and you and I looked at it, you started crying because of how beautiful you thought it was. And I looked you in the eyes and started crying too, and we held each other. We knew how much work you had put into the painting. We knew how much effort you put in to improving yourself and making your best piece of art so far in your entire life. Some jerks at a gallery can't take that away from us. They can't take away that moment where you and I knew you created something gorgeous from the depths of your soul. Their little minds could _never_ comprehend the sentimental value that your art holds. That makes you better than your critics. No matter what it is, be it your drawing or your writing or your singing. You strive every day to become better than you were the previous day, and that's one of the most admirable qualities that anyone could ever have.

Sheena sat in silence for a few moments. Then, Pearl heard her laugh, and then sob lightly. “I'll never understand how you find the perfect way to word things.”

She paused. “Sorry, _Pearlfect_ way.” Sheena looked at her with watery eyes.

Pearl touched a finger to Sheena's eye and wiped away the tears. “You've got to hear the right words sometimes.”

“You always put it so simply,” Sheena said with a smile. “Simple but elegant. Like your dancing.”

“I _am_ your space ballerina after all, aren't I?”

Sheena leaned forward and hugged Pearl. “I love you so goddamn much.”

Pearl dug her face into Sheena's hair. “I love you too.”

 


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw violence

The girl turned the bottle of nail polish over in her hands, cradling it like a prized gem. Deep crimson coursed around inside. She looked at her own nails – plain, yet neatly trimmed. She looked in the mirror in front of her and brushed her dirty blonde hair past her ears. It was now long enough to barely touch her shoulders. With a hand on her cheek, she imagined the polish on her hands and wondered how close it might be to matching her lips. Perhaps it didn't match the natural color of her lips, but the red would be closer than the pale pink of natural nails.

She opened up the top drawer of her dresser and stashed the polish in a pocket of one of her shorts. Then she made her way downstairs to the kitchen.

“It's weird and I don't like it.” A deep voice said.

“Why does it matter?” A lighter voice spoke, seemingly annoyed. “It makes her happy.”

“ _He_ needs to be spending more time around cars or playing sports, not sitting up there writing and playing with polish or whatever it is he does in his spare time.”

The girl frowned, then forced herself to smile. She made her steps loud as she went down the stairwell and entered the kitchen.

 

* * *

 

Sheena parked her bike and took off her helmet, letting her hair fall down to her shoulders and snake down to her back. She ran her fingers through it a few times to get its curls and form back. She put her helmet down and stepped onto the beach, making her way to the beach house. In one hand she clutched a piece of paper.

As she climbed up the steps, she caught a glimpse of Pearl through one of the windows. The gem smiled and ducked out of view. Sheena grinned and shook her head. Once at the top she opened up the door and walked in.

“Hey Sheena!” Pearl leaped at her. Sheena instinctively reached out and caught her, dropping the paper in the process.

“Caught you staring just now.”

“Can you blame me? I mean, if you've looked in a mirror lately then surely you've seen the gorgeous goddess looking back at you?”

“Jeez, Pearl.” Sheena laughed and blushed. “Have you been watching romances while I've been gone? You're being a goofball.”

“Is it _that_ obvious?”

Sheena kissed Pearl. “Yeah. And that's why I love you.” Sheena let Pearl down and she stood up, then her eyes went to the floor.

“Oh, it looks like you dropped this. Here, let me.”

“Wait, hang on.” But it was too late, Pearl had picked it up and was looking at it.

“What is-” Sheena snatched the paper from her and rubbed her neck shyly. “What was written on it?”

“I, uh, well, see it's been a real long time since I wrote you a poem, and got a burst of inspiration on the drive here and sorta stopped on the side of the road and wrote a little something.”

“Oh, OH-” Pearl placed a hand over her mouth. “I'm sorry, if I had known I wouldn't have peeked. I only saw the first line.”

“Well, now the cat's outta the bag.” Sheena turned and saw Amethyst transformed into a cat. “Why don't you recite it for us?” She brushed up against Sheena and purred. Looking up, she saw Garnet and Steven were in the room too.

“I haven't really read poetry before. I mean, I've read a few to Pearl, but we were always alone.”

“Come on, sis.” Amethyst returned to her regular form. “I've seen you work your magic on an easel. I bet you have a way with words too. I wanna hear what sort of inspiration this dork here gives you.”

She looked around the room. She couldn't see Garnet's eyes, but she had a warm smile on her face. She swore Steven had stars in his eyes. And Pearl, with a slightly tilted head, looked at her with a bit of a blushed face.

“Well,” she said after a few moments. “Guess it can't hurt. I _do_ want to try reading at a poetry slam someday. “ She cleared her throat.

_Dainty dancer from the stars –_

_The ballerina from outer space –_

_With your gentle hands and heart-filled eyes_

_Cleanse the skies and part the seas._

 

_Adjust the lights so I may see_

_I always held the master key._

_When balance fails my knees_

_Falling to a frightening future_

_I’m caught –_

_Restored,_

_Rebalanced,_

_Celestial guide, walk with me_

_into these uncharted lands._

 

After reciting the poem, she looked up. Garnet sported a massive grin on her face. Steven _definitely_ had stars in his eyes. Amethyst's mouth was agape, and Pearl stood there holding her cheeks while her eyes filled with water.

“My stars, that was beautiful.” Pearl wiped the tears out of her eyes and hugged Sheena tightly.

Garnet squealed with delight.

“That was so good!” Steven exclaimed.

Even Amethyst had a tear in her eye. “Sheesh, P, you sure do have a poet of a girlfriend.”

Sheena looked around the room and felt her lip tremble. “Thank you. I don't know what to say, but I'm glad you all liked it.”

“If you write poetry like _that_ , I'm sure you'll be a hit at any poetry slam you go to.” Steven told her.

“Yeah. Hopefully it goes better than the gallery did.” Sheena laughed. “That was tough, but, I gotta get used to the fact that not everyone will like the stuff I do.”

“Psschh, anyone who doesn't dig your stuff can answer to me.” Amethyst cracked her knuckles. “You should've seen me at the gallery. I was ready to throw down with those nerds.”

“And that was when Garnet had to carry you away,” Steven said.

“It's true.” Garnet shrugged.

“You're all great friends,” Sheena told them. “You ready to head out, babe?”

“Can I have the paper?” Pearl asked.

“Oh, yeah, here you go.”

“Thanks.” Pearl took it and put it in her gem. “Let's go!”

 

* * *

 

“Oh hey, Finn. Nice to see you.” Pearl gave him a short wave.

“Ladies.” He took a drag off of his cigarette and blew the smoke away from them. “How are you two?”

They stood in the parking lot of Laurenn's Bistro. The sun had just set and Sheena felt the cool autumn air on her cheeks.

“We're doing just fine,” Sheena said. “Where's Collin?”

He motioned with his head. “Inside. I came out for a smoke and some fresh air. Sorry about the gallery thing. Pearl told me about it in a text.”

“Ah. Yeah, people, you know.” Sheena brushed her hair behind her ears. “Pearl gave me a good talking to and calmed me down.”

He smiled. “How sweet of her. Collin's like that. I'm usually the one getting all hot headed or running off into a fight and he helps bring me back. Probably saved me more times than I can count from getting my ass kicked.” He laughed and took another drag.

“That's what the rational half is for,” Pearl stated.

Sheena gave her a light push. “Shut up, dork.”

“Anyway, we'll see you later. Pearl here wants to try something fruity tonight.”

“What can I say? I like sweet drinks. _Especially_ if I've got a sweet person taking care of me.”

“Sure thing,” Finn said. “Catch you two later.”

The pair entered the building, the familiar place they had been to a few times. Music played and people danced, letting the room take them away from their daily troubles and offering a sanctuary from the tribulations of the outside world. They made their way to the bar in the back. Sheena got a glass of water, while she suggested a Malibu Cocktail for Pearl. It didn't take long for it to kick in, and soon enough she loosened up. They'd found Collin and Pearl engaged in a very emotional conversation about the tactlessness of the so-called critics at the gallery. People nearby listened in to the conversation, drawn in by Pearl's passion. Sheena sat and sipped on her water, a wave of pride coming over her as her girlfriend energetically told the story. A few times Sheena had to tell her to be careful because Pearl was swinging her glass around and spilling some of her drink on the floor and on people.

The minutes crept into hours. Sheena watched as Pearl lost the energy to dance and began to calm down. She got her some water and figured it was about time to take her home. Sheena closed the tab and led Pearl outside, holding hands and giggling. Once at the parking lot, Pearl lazily pushed Sheena up against the wall.

“Ouch, careful,” Sheena teased. “I'm no match for the terrifying renegade Pearl.”

“Oh, no, no you're not.” Pearl grinned and pressed herself against Sheena. “If you only knew how many unfortunate souls had been pierced by my blades, you'd be _trembling_ right now.”

“Please spare me, O mighty swordswoman.” Sheena tried to keep a straight face, but was beginning to break. “Surely you must have mercy in your heart?”

Pearl leaned in with a sultry whisper. “Perhaps _just_ this time. Consider yourself lucky.” The gem pressed her lips against Sheena's. Sheena brought her arms up around Pearl. Their tiny kisses grew deeper. Sheena smelled the fruity aroma on Pearl's breath, and felt warmth on her hands wherever they went. Sheena scanned the parking lot looking for where they parked. She had every intention of sitting Pearl on the motorcycle and continuing to make out there.

“It's those shits again.”

Her eyes zipped to the direction of the voice. She saw a group of five men meandering towards them. Pearl had noticed them too.

“Fuck off,” Sheena spat. She recognized two of them as the men from the night awhile back.

“And what are you gonna do if we don't?” Another said.

“Doubt anyone inside'll hear ya.”

Sheena noticed one of them had some sort of bar in his hand. Sheena clenched her fists and looked at Pearl, who stood with her feet apart and in a fighting stance. She'd gone from romantic to brawler in an instant.

“I'll protect you,” she told Sheena. “I don't want you to get hurt.”

“And you think you won't?” One of the men laughed. “There's six of us and two of you. And we're gonna make sure the likes of you stop plaguing our city.”

Two of the men charged forward. Sheena stepped to the side and grabbed one by the arm, swinging him around and into the wall. The other one swung wildly, forcing Sheena to take some large steps backward. She glanced towards Pearl and saw her with her spear in hand, using the flat end as to not seriously harm the attackers. The other four men were with Pearl, but she seemed to be handling herself just fine. Sheena caught a glimpse or two of weapons in their hands.

The other man had picked himself off from the floor and came at Sheena. She kept backing up, dodging punches and parrying when she could. Their movements were a little slow and sloppy; the smell of alcohol on their breath confirmed that they were drunk. Finally, she saw an opening and smashed her fist into the side of one's mouth, sending him reeling back. She turned to the other one just in time to see him pull out a switchblade. He grinned and charged. Sheena stepped to the side and got behind him, swinging her leg in his path and tripping him up. As his arms went out to help him regain balance, she grabbed the arm with the knife and squeezed his all her strength. He yelped and the blade fell to the ground with a thump. He scrambled to get it, but Sheena stomped down on the man's hand.

“Shit!” He clambered away and got back to his feet. Sheena braced for another clash, but the man grunted and ran away.

Sheena kept her hands up and gave the parking lot of cursory glance. The other man that had came for her was nowhere to be seen. She barely saw some figures ducking out of the parking lot and running down the street, disappearing into the city.

“Looks like they're gone,” Sheena said in a loud voice. “I can't believe you scared four of them off on your own!” Sheena began walking back to where the fight began. As she did she noticed a few objects on the ground. A crowbar, a few knives, even a hammer.

“Where'd you go?” Sheena looked around, trying to spot Pearl. Maybe she went inside to warn the others? Or was pursuing the attackers?

“Pearl?”

She peered around the parking lot. Then, something caught her eye, a much lighter color compared to the rest of the dreary concrete.

Laying on the ground, resting next to a car's tire, was a smooth iridescent orb.

 


	33. Chapter 33

 

Sheena got on her knees and reached out towards the gem.

“Pearl?” Her voice cracked. “What... are...”

Droplets began forming at her eyes, running down her nose and onto the ground. She picked up the pearl and cradled it in her hands. “What happened to you?”

Her mind raced. She'd never seen this before. One moment Pearl stood in the parking lot and now there was nothing but a stone. Her actual body.

_No, wait, I know what this is_. Sheena tried hard to recall the past. There was that time the gem monster attacked her and Steven and he somehow destroyed its body, and he bubbled the gem it left behind. And once or twice Pearl had mentioned something like this.

_Poof_? _Was that the word_? She remembered Pearl explaining this, that when a gem's body is damaged badly, it vanishes and their consciousness retreated back into the stone while the body regenerated.

She looked the stone over. Smooth, no marks on it. If she didn't know any better she would've assumed that a normal pearl happened to be laying around in an empty parking lot.

Sheena remembered Amethyst saying something about Pearl taking a week or two once for her body to reform.

“Is it really gonna be that long?” She sniffled her last few tears and stood up. The thumping in her chest became apparent suddenly. She took a few deep breaths to calm herself. She looked around on the ground. With four of the men on her, one of them must've managed to get in a lucky hit and knocked her somewhere important. Or maybe they stabbed her. They likely freaked out when her body suddenly disappeared and they ran away.

“Pieces of shit,” Sheena murmured. She put Pearl in her jacket's front pocket, zipped it up, and hopped onto her motorcycle. She didn't want to call Steven and wake the poor kid up with the bad news, but she would spend the night there regardless.

 

* * *

 

Sheena woke up in the morning and saw Garnet standing by the windowsill, where she had placed Pearl's gem once she had arrived in the middle of the night. When she arrived, she managed to get inside without waking Steven, and decided to sleep on the couch.

“Oh, hey Garnet,” she began. “Hey look, so-”

“It's okay. I foresaw this happening.”

“Huh, what?”

Garnet walked over to the couch. Sheena sat up and Garnet sat next to her.

“I have the ability to see into the future, and see all the different paths that the present can take.”

Sheena blinked a few times and yawned. “Oh, I think Pearl might've told me something about that. She'd told me a little about the rest of you and your powers.”

Garnet nodded. “I saw a path where you and Pearl fought off those men and celebrated afterward. Another where you stayed an extra hour and missed them entirely. One where it was _you_ who came out harmed in the fight. But this seemed to be the one most likely to occur.”

Sheena sat in silence. “If I'd only been paying more attention.” She slammed a fist down on the couch. “If I saw her being overwhelmed I could have done something. I could've stopped this. But I didn't I... I failed. I failed Pearl.”

“You didn't fail her, Sheena. You couldn't have known you'd be attacked, nor that Pearl would be in harm's way. You did the best that you could.” She gestured towards Pearl's gem. “While being poofed is a nuisance, there's no permanent damage. So you don't need to worry about that. If anything, it's better that her body be destroyed and her being put out of commission for a short while than your organic body being harmed. Something more severe could have happened to you.”

“I get what you're saying, but that doesn't change the fact that this happened. I care so much about her, I don't want her to hurt herself for me. I want to protect her.”

Garnet grinned. “And _that's_ why the two of you are so good for each other. You sound just like her.”

Sheena began to protest, but stopped herself. She laughed softly. “You know, I can't argue that. When that gem monster got my shoulder all those months ago, she freaked out even though it wasn't a serious cut. This poofing thing, it seems like a similar idea. It's like she's going to sleep. For a long time.”

“Pearl usually takes her time when she reforms. You know how she is, pays attention to detail, wants to do everything right. She doesn't like to rush it. And Amethyst on the other hand can be a little more impatient.”

“Sure sounds like Amethyst. I think I heard her say that Pearl took a week or two once?”

“Yeah, that's right. One of her Holo-Pearls got her during a training session awhile back. I don't know if the time she takes will change now that things are different.”

“Different? What do you mean?”

Garnet smiled. “Well, she has _you_ now. She may want to return much quicker now to check up on you.”

“Oh. Right. Well, what do I do now?”

“I think she'll be safe with you. You can take her back to your home if you'd like and let us know once she's back.”

“Are you sure? Do I need to do anything special while she's like this?”

“No. Just be patient and she'll return soon enough. And I'll get the others up to speed so you don't have to.”

“Right. Okay. Thanks, I think I'll feel better having her with me.” Sheena walked over to the gem and picked it up. She made for the door, then turned around to Garnet. “Wait, do you _just_ feel like this is a good idea? Or did you see something with your future vision?”

Garnet took off her glasses and winked. “I'll see you around.”

 

 


	34. Chapter 34

Sheena closed the door behind her, her eyes glancing around the living room. She took Pearl out of her pocket, grabbed a pillow and placed it on the coffee table. Then she sat down on the couch, her eyes glued to the gem.

“Guess you'll be like this for awhile, huh?”

She waited. Maybe she expected that Pearl would reform. Growing up, she'd hear people say that talking to plants helped them to grow. Maybe talking to an alien with its physical body destroyed and its gem recharging energy in order to allow it to project a tangible body again would help expedite the process.

Maybe.

“I wonder if you can hear me.” She laughed softly. “If I said that I loved you, maybe somehow you'd remember that when you come back.”

She looked at the gem and sighed. “Garnet and I had a small chat before I took you home. What she said made a lot of sense to me. I think she's right.” Sheena clasped her hands together and rubbed them. “But I still feel bad. Maybe if I had paid more attention to what was going on, I could've stepped in and protected you.”

She leaned back and slumped into the couch. “Maybe I could've gotten a little cut up, but at least you wouldn't have ended up like this. Being poofed for a week or however long it's going to take you.”

“You wouldn't be sitting on that pillow if I had done better.”

She closed her eyes. She pictured Pearl in her head, smiling and laughing and blushing. Pearl in her arms. Then, she drifted off to sleep.

 

* * *

 

“Hey Pearl! I'm home.”

Sheena shut the door, and heard no response. Her eyes went down to the gem on the chair. “Guess you're not back yet.” Sheena tossed her keys onto the table and went over to the gem, picking it up and pressing it against her cheek. “I miss you,” she whispered. After planting a kiss on it, she placed Pearl back down and went to cook herself dinner.

 

* * *

 

“Work was tough today,” Sheena began. “Didn't even get to take a break with all the appointments that were scheduled for today. Seems a lot of people needed their tires changed for the winter. We also ran out of some supplies halfway through the day, so that was fun. Lots of angry customers.” It had been five days since Sheena brought Pearl back home.

“I was thinking when you get back, maybe I'd take you to Empire City for another show. I'd been looking around and there's a new ballet that started playing last week. I think you'd like it.” She smiled at the gem and went into her studio.

 

* * *

 

Sheena clocked out of work and waved goodbye to her co-workers. Her stomach rumbled. The sun had just set, and she hadn't eaten anything since the morning. Instead of waiting until she got home, maybe grabbing something to eat on the way home would be nice. She hadn't treated herself to anything ever since Pearl had been poofed.

She hopped onto her bike and went to start it up, but it wasn't working. She tried a few more times but the engine just wouldn't start.

“Damn thing.” She hopped off of it and began checking it to see what the problem was. After a few moments she identified the issue and went back into the shop to get some tools. She went to the bike and began the repairs when she heard someone talking to her.

“Sure don't think a woman can do this all by herself.”

Sheena glanced behind her and saw three men standing there.

“Probably can't even find the transmission,” another interjected.

“Hey there miss, you need any help? I'm rather talented with my hands, you know.”

The other two began laughing. “Yeah, we can give that bike of yours a good inspection.” Sheena felt his eyes running over her. “Free of charge too.”

“I think I'm fine, but thank you.” Sheena turned back around and went back to work.

“Well come on now, four are better than one. And maybe we can take you out to eat later. It's getting kind of late.”

“Oh it is,” the second man said. “You don't want to stick around out here for too long and get cold, do you?”

Sheena gritted her teeth. “I said I'm fine.”

She heard one of the men walk forward. Sheena stood up and turned around.

“Well, shit,” the man grinned. “Didn't realize you were so tall. I like it.”

“Why don't you three fuck off?”

“No need to be rude,” the man shot out a hand and touched the motorcycle. “Let me just take a look.”

Sheena felt anger rushing to her face and analyzed the situation. Three of them, one of her. Maybe if she yelled loud enough, someone inside would hear her.

“She said to leave her alone.”

The man peered up – looking behind Sheena – and scowled. “Mind your own business, weirdo.”

“This _is_ my business. I suggest you heed her advice.”

Sheena turned around to the speaker. Standing in the parking lot, wearing a pair of jeans and that familiar black jacket, was none other than Pearl.

“And if I don't?” The man motioned with his head. “Three of us and two of you. Odds aren't exactly in your favor.”

“I disagree.” Pearl walked forward, and winked at Sheena. The three men walked in a wide circle around Pearl and surrounded her.

“You're pretty,” the first man began. “So I feel bad for having to hurt you. But eavesdroppers don't get any mercy.”

Pearl hunched and held her arms in front of her, fists clenched. The men burst out laughing. “You're a brawler, are you?” The third man said. “This'll be a great story to tell at the pub later.”

The man ran forward, pulling back an arm. As he went to punch, Pearl stepped aside and tripped him, sending him flailing to the ground.

“Why you-” He tried to get up, but Pearl smacked her foot across his face. The other two men ran forward. Pearl quickly leaped backward, drawing her spear from her gem. The two men looked at each other with a hint of worry before nodding and charging forward. Pearl dodged them easily. After a few attacks, she spun her spear around and dashed one of the men in the chest with the flat end, sending him to the ground. She spun and tripped the other with the spear, sweeping him into the air and onto his back. She then hopped onto his chest and pushed off, landing behind the second man. She tripped him as well. Once he was on the ground, she planted the butt of her spear into his stomach. He reeled as the air escaped his lungs.

The first man had gotten up and ran at Pearl. She spun her spear and smashed the butt of it against his forehead. He staggered backward and fell onto his back. The other two had picked themselves up and ran away. Sheena watched as Pearl went to the first one and aimed her spear at his head.

“W-wait! Please let me go. I'm sorry, I won't ever bother her again.” The man pleaded.

“Not just her. You'll never creep on anyone else ever again.” She prodded his neck lightly. “Do you understand?”

“Yes, I do!”

“Are you _sure_?” She pressed slightly harder.

“Absolutely!” He tried to crawl away ever so slightly.

“Positive?” Pearl asked.

“Very!”

She grinned and pressed just a tiny bit harder. “So we have an understanding, yes?”

“Yes, ma'am, we do. We absolutely do.” He seemed to be on the break of tears.

“Good!” Pearl took her spear back and stood it upright next to her. “Run along then.” She waved her hand. “And make sure your friends get the message too, okay?”

He ran away and didn't say anything. Pearl chuckled and turned around to Sheena. “I figured you were working and wanted to surprise you. I wasn't expecting this though.”

Sheena looked at Pearl, and her eyes turned to stars. “Pearl, that was the _coolest_ thing I've seen all month. You were amazing! What in the world was that?”

Pearl dissipated her spear, walked forward and put her arms around Sheena's neck. “A demonstration of the terrifying renegade Pearl. I hope you liked it.”

She paused for a moment. “I didn't overdo it at the end there, did I? I got a little carried away with the whole thing.”

Sheena laughed. “I missed you, you absolute dork.” Sheena gave Pearl a kiss and squeezed her tight.

 


	35. Chapter 35

“I was worried about you,” Sheena began. “Everyone told me you'd be fine. But I guess with each day that passed I worried a little more. And I kept blaming myself for you getting poofed. And oh- wait, you're probably cold. Here.” Sheena took off her jacket and began to put it on Pearl. “No, wait, gems don't feel cold, right? You don't need this.” She then put her jacket back on while Pearl laughed.

“I'm sorry I had you worried. Actually, I would usually wait a little longer, but coming back a little sooner felt right this time. Plus, I really wanted to see you.”

“You know, Garnet mentioned that. She said you'd likely be back sooner since you had someone you wanted to see.”

Pearl waved a hand. “She does know us all pretty well. That's Garnet for you.”

Sheena hugged Pearl. “She also said that I sounded just like you.”

“Oh? How is that?”

“Well, uh... like I said, I kept blaming myself for you getting poofed by those guys. After the fight, I brought you back to the beach house immediately. I sat you down and tried to get some sleep, and woke up in the morning and there was Garnet. I started telling her how I felt terrible, and what I could've done differently to protect you, and make sure those guys didn't hurt you. She reassured me it wasn't my fault, and then told me that you worry about me in the same way.”

“She did?” Pearl blushed. “Well, it's just the truth. You're a human with an organic body, and so you're a lot more fragile than I am. You're kind of like Steven in that regard. With all the gem-related threats I face, it can be extra dangerous to be around me. I'd rather something happen to me that I could recover from than you getting yourself seriously injured.”

“I know, I know. It's not rational at all. I guess I just wish I could've helped you.”

“Love isn't all that rational, is it?” Pearl kissed Sheena. “Honestly, I should've paid better attention to what I was doing. Really, a couple of humans managing to destroy my body? I _should_ be able to take on at least a dozen men by myself. If anything I'm embarrassed at how poorly I fought in front of you.”

She hesitated. “And I _may_ have been distracted by that wonderfully precise punch you landed on that one guy.”

Sheena smiled and winked. “Letting a cute gal steal your attention, huh? Mighty lesbian of you.”

“As if you weren't admiring me as I saved you just now?”

“Alright, Pearl. You got me there. Cute intergalactic war criminals with magical weapons just so happen to be high up there on my list of weaknesses.”

Pearl gently pat Sheena on the cheek. “I'll keep that in mind, dear.”

“I _was_ going to grab some food on the way home. But seeing as how you're back, how would you like to have a little date night at my house?”

“A date? With you? Why, that would be a perfect end to the evening. Let me just text Steven to let him know I've reformed. I wanted to wait until I surprised you first. You know how he can be, I thought he'd get excited and text you and then you would know I was coming. Speaking of.” Pearl's gem glowed as a bouquet of azaleas came out of it. “I picked these up on the way here. I thought you'd appreciate them, since.” She pointed from the flowers to Sheena's hair.

“Dork.” Sheena took the flowers and sniffed them. “You're quite a gem of a girlfriend.”

“Oh, I know.” Pearl smirked.

“Then come on.” Sheena lifted Pearl up and put her on the motorcycle. “Let's get out of here.”

“...Sheena.”

Sheena got on the bike. “Yeah?” After a moment she put her head in her palms. “Right. I gotta fix this first.”

“Let me give you a hand.” Pearl and Sheena hopped off the bike and together they began making repairs to it.

 

* * *

 

Once the door was shut behind them, Pearl wrapped her arms around Sheena and kissed her deeply. She took the lead and pressed into her, inviting Sheena to the couch. Grinning against her lips, Sheena let herself be guided to the couch and landed on it, with Pearl landing on top of her. No words were spoken; the touch of their lips said all that needed saying – they had been separated and the rush of ecstasy from their reunion brought them each to a plateau of bliss.

“I missed you a lot.” Sheena's eyes began to fill with tears. “Sorry.” She wiped them away, her voice beginning to crack. “It's silly of me to cry when you would've been back soon anyway.”

“Oh, nonsense. This is the first time you were... we were forced to be apart.” Pearl laid her head on Sheena's chest. “If anything, I would think it weird if you _weren't_ so emotional over my return.”

Pearl began to cry a little too. “And even if the time wasn't as long for me, I missed you too. I wasn't expecting to get myself poofed, and I had no clue how you reacted to it. It was a relief when I saw how much you missed me.”

“Did you think I'd be mad or something?”

“No! Well, I don't know. Maybe a little part of me thought you might be upset. Or maybe disappointed. I didn't have a reason to think it, but the worry was still there.”

“Aw Pearl, babe, I'm sorry you were worried about that. I'd never get angry with you. I was only worried, that's all. This whole poofing thing is new to me, so my brain just went haywire for a little bit. But everything is okay now.”

“It's kind of funny. We're so different, you and I. What we are, a gem and a human. And yet in a lot of ways we're so similar.” Pearl adjusted herself and sat up. “To think of everything that had to have happened for us to be together. I'm so glad the stars aligned and brought you to me.”

“I feel like we tell that to each other at least once a week.” Sheena grinned. “But it's just as true today as whenever I said it like two weeks ago. If humans were like gems and made with a purpose, I'd have to say that mine was to meet you. Cause damn, all of this just feels _right_.”

“It does, Sheena. It sure does.” Pearl leaned in and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. “I'm going to make us some tea. I think you taught me to like food and drink enough that I actually miss it now.”

“Miss the tea, or miss being with me?”

Pearl stood up and scoffed. “ _Probably_ both. But those herbal teas you have _do_ create a delicious mixture.”

Sheena stood and followed Pearl into the kitchen. “I think I'll get myself some coffee too. Fighting off creeps and fixing bikes makes me crave a nice warm dark roast.”

“And some cuddling on the porch?”

“It's kinda cold,” Sheena replied. “Might need to snuggle up real close tonight.”

“Oh, I see. As much as I'd _hate_ that, I suppose I can put up with it this time.” She gave a playful shrug as she made tea.

Sheena went up behind Pearl and gently massaged her shoulders. “I should probably say something witty and romantic back, but I'm just gonna say that you're beautiful.”

Pearl snorted as she laughed. “I love you.”

 

* * *

 

Pearl leaned down and kissed Sheena. “You have a safe drive back.”

“Thanks. I'd stick around but I'm pretty tired. Tell everyone I said hello.”

“Will do. I love you.”

“Love you too.” Sheena revved the engine and took off down the road back to her home. Pearl turned and walked out onto the beach and then into the house. She carefully opened and closed the door behind her; it was late at night and she didn't want to wake Steven.

“Hi Pearl!”

Pearl jumped and shrieked. She turned around and saw Steven standing in front of her, fully dressed and grinning.

“Steven! What are you doing?”

“I stayed up waiting for you.”

“But when I texted you I specifically said to _not_ stay up waiting.” Pearl frowned.

“I'm sorry. I just missed you a lot.” He walked forward and hugged Pearl.

Pearl sighed and hugged him back. “I suppose I'm not surprised. I missed you too, Steven.” After the hug she took a look around; no one else was in the house. “Did I miss anything while I was gone?”

“Not really. Peridot found some app on her tablet that she can use to draw with. She's started drawing some of us, but for some reason she always gives people huge heads. It's kind of cute. Oh, she has one of you where you have a huge mouth and you're yelling at the rest of us.”

Pearl rolled her eyes. “Well, it does sound like something Peridot would draw.” Pearl walked over to the counter and took a seat. “There is one more thing, actually. Remember what we talked about, the thing with Sheena? Have you had any luck?”

“I sure have. Here.” He scrambled up to his room, grabbed a piece of paper and ran back down. “Everything you need is written right here.”

Pearl took it and looked it over. “Thanks, Steven. This means a lot. I just hope this turns out the way I want it to.”

“I'm sure it will. I have faith. I'm getting tired though, so I'm gonna go to bed. Goodnight, Pearl!” He hugged Pearl, yawned, and went up to his bed.

“Goodnight, Steven.”

 


	36. Chapter 36

Sheena sat on her chair, looking down at the brochure with the schedule on it. Occasionally she glanced up at the stage to see residents of Beach City putting the final preparations together. Even some of the gems, including Lapis, were helping to set things up.

Shaking slightly, she opened up her small notepad and turned some of the pages. She'd already picked out which poems she wanted to read at tonight's talent show, but she was still anxious. Having your art in a gallery was one thing – you handed the piece over with some information, someone else put it up, people viewed it but you didn't need to actually be there and present it yourself. Reading poetry on a stage meant that you were the vessel of delivery – every eye would be watching you, and every ear listening to each word you spoke.

She picked up her water bottle and took a few gulps. At least there were a decent amount of entrants. That took some pressure off. All the gems were in the show. Steven opted out of it since he had a lot of behind the scenes stuff he had volunteered to help with. She saw names of other people, but most of them she couldn't put a face to.

“How are you feeling?” Pearl came over and took a seat next to her.

“Oh you know, perfectly fine. Not a single nervous bone in my body.”

Pearl playfully pushed her. “Right. And I'm only one thousand years old.”

“Babe, you don't look a day over nine hundred and seventy-six.” They both laughed. “Nervous,” Sheena said with a more serious tone. “Being on a stage yourself is different than people looking at your art while there's a bunch of other stuff to look at too. And I've been wondering, what if people boo at me or say something nasty? I'll look pathetic if I end up walking off the stage in the middle of my performance. Or, it would be worse If I just...freeze.”

“I don't think you'll need to worry about that. People in Beach City are very kind and supportive, especially when it comes to their local art scene. And all of us signed up to help show you support too.”

“Wait, really? I thought you all signed up because you had things you wanted to show off.”

“Well, naturally, I have a large array of talents to display and dazzle the audience. Garnet and Amethyst were a bit reluctant at first, but thought that if you were signing up then they would have fun with it too. Honestly, I'm most surprised about Lapis. She wasn't all that interested at first, but apparently Peridot talked her into it and hyped her up.”

Sheena looked up at the stage. Indeed, she saw Lapis helping with some props and moving things around. She even seemed to smile and laugh a lot whenever Peridot was around her.

“At least I'm not the opening act.” Sheena closed the notepad an leaned back in her chair. “And I'm not the closing one either. Those two would probably feel the most pressuring.”

“Oh yes, I can imagine. Luckily Amethyst is opening, and I believe Jamie is the last person to perform. And you'll be right after Connie and I. I think Garnet is going after you, and she's trying some sort of routine you humans refer to as deadpan.”

“Can't wait to see what you two do.” Sheena kissed Pearl. “Whatever it is, you're gonna do great.”

“Why, thank you. I'm sure you'll leave everyone here with their jaws dropped after you recite your poetry for them.”

Sheena chuckled. “A few claps and I'll be satisfied.”

Pearl leaned onto Sheena and snuggled up against her. “You'll do great, my sweet Sheena. You're a truly amazing poet. If you start getting anxious up there, just look over here. I'll be sitting right here watching you.”

Sheena put an arm around Pearl and held her. “I know you're here for me. Thanks.” She buried her face in Pearl's hair and became lost in a peaceful elation. She didn't know if five seconds or five minutes passed until Mayor Dewey came onto the stage.

“Welcome, everyone, to the fourth annual Beach City Talent Show!” Sheena and Pearl joined the others in clapping. “I know you're all excited to see our talented performers entertain you, but I would like to remind everyone of the rules that you saw in your brochures. Remember, no booing any of the performers, no throwing of fruits at the performers whether or not the fruit is fresh. No pyrotechnics, and as an additional rule that has been instated due to one of last years' performances, any usage of hypnosis is _strictly_ prohibited.”

“Remind me to tell you about that one later,” Pearl said. “It's quite a story.”

“And now for our first act,” Mayor Dewey continued, “I present to you: Amethyst!”

The crowd clapped as Dewey exited the stage and Amethyst walked out holding a rectangular box. “Thanks, Dews. How's everyone doing tonight?”

The crowd murmured a response.

“Yeah, cool, me too.” Amethyst began to open the box. “But you know what _else_ I'm feeling tonight? I'm hungry!”

“You're always hungry, Amethyst!” Peridot sneered from behind the stage. A few people in the crowd laughed.

“Clam it, Dot,” Amethyst spoke through clenched teeth. “Anyway, you know what tastes best on a cool autumn night? One of these bad boys!” Amethyst opened the box and pulled out a rapier.

Pearl gasped. “Hey! I never said you could borrow any of my swords.”

“Don't worry, P, I'll put them back where I got them.” Amethyst grinned while Pearl pouted.

Pearl gripped the bridge of her nose. “She has no respect for personal space.”

Sheena laughed softly and pulled Pearl in for a hug. Sure, it was rude, but Sheena couldn't help but be amused by the purple gem's antics.

“So I bet you're thinking,” Amethyst continued, “'Oh, what will she do now? Make a pie? Put it in a soup?' Well, you're wrong. I'm gonna eat these babies raw. Just the way I like 'em.” Amethyst picked up the sword and held it above her. She used her powers to stretch her arms so the sword could get over her head. The crowd gasped as she slid the sword into her mouth.

“Impressed?” Amethyst stretched out her neck, long enough so that it grew at least a dozen feet. “Then watch this!” She picked up the whole pile of swords and one by one, stuck them into her mouth. The outline of them pressed against her neck as they traveled through her throat.

Half of the crowd made sounds of disgust, while the other half cheered. Sheena spotted a little kid with yellow hair taking a picture, a huge grin plastered on his face. Pearl was frowning. “Ugh. I'm going to have to put aside a whole day for cleaning them thanks to her.”

“At least the people like it.” Sheena shrugged. “You gotta admit, it's kind of cool.”

“She's just abusing her powers! This isn't real talent.”

“Aw, lighten up, Pearl. You're starting to sound like one of those annoying critics.”

“Hmm. You're right.” Pearl relaxed and rested her head on Sheena's shoulder. “I'm just annoyed she took my swords without permission.”

Sheena turned from Pearl to the stage and saw Amethyst gagging. Peridot and Steven ran out onto the stage. Steven tried performing the Heimlich maneuver, while Peridot punched Amethyst in the stomach. Together they managed to get the swords out after a few moments. They clanged onto the stage, dripping in saliva. Pearl grunted again but said nothing.

“Right, great show!” Mayor Dewey appeared on stage and ushered the three off to the side. “Thank you for that _tasteful_ performance, Amethyst.” He looked to the crowd for a response, perhaps some laughter, but no one picked up on it. Sheena clapped, and Mayor Dewey looked a little more relaxed.

“And for our next performance, give it up for Ronaldo and Peedee Fryman!” The crowd clapped as the two of them came onto stage dressed as a werewolf and rock-shaped mermaid, respectively.

“This should be interesting,” Sheena said.

“I should probably get going. Connie and I are next.”

“Sure thing.” Sheena kissed Pearl before she stood up. “Good luck.”

“Thanks, dear.” Pearl walked around the stage and disappeared somewhere behind it. Sheena sat and absentmindedly watched the two Frymans. Partially due to being anxious about her own performance, and partially due to having no idea what the tall one was talking about, Sheena watched them and had no clue what transpired by the time they reached the conclusion. Thankfully, she wasn't alone – the crowd clapped when they finished but they had confused looks in their faces as well.

The two left the stage and then Dewey announced the next performers, Connie and Pearl. Sheena sat up and clapped excitedly. Pearl walked out onto the stage first.

“Before we begin, we would like to remind everyone in the audience that they should _not_ try this at home. I am a professional with thousands of years of experience and I have carefully trained my student under a watchful eye. Doing anything like this without proper training and supervision is quite dangerous and not advised.”

“Classic Pearl. Always going on about safety.”

Sheena looked to her side and saw Amethyst sitting next to her. “Oh yeah, hey Amethyst. She just doesn't want anyone to get hurt. It's kind of sweet.”

Amethyst prodded Sheena with an elbow. “Yeah yeah, I get it. Everything your girlfriend does is sweet. So what are you doing?”

Sheena lifted up her notepad. “Just some poetry reading. Pearl and I figured a small thing like this might be nice for my first time up on a stage.”

“You got any more _love_ poetry in there?”

Sheena blushed. “Oh, well, I mean, yeah.”

“How many are you reading up there?”

“None. I-”

“None? Girl listen, you're really going to go up on stage, read poetry in front of a crowd for the _first_ time, a crowd with your _girlfriend_ in it, and you're _not_ going to read that romantic gushy stuff?”

“Well, I, you know...” She began rubbing her neck. “I mean, what if she doesn't like it?”

“Pearl is in love with you! You could write about how she reminds you of a bird's poop and she'll laugh and jump in your arms. Don't worry about it.”

Sheena laughed. She turned and looked at the stage; Connie and Pearl were sword fighting and exchanging lines back and forth.

“I do have one in here. I haven't given it to her yet.”

“So you're gonna let her hear it tonight, _riiiiiight_?”

Sheena sighed and lightly pushed Amethyst. “Alright. I will.”

Amethyst smiled wide. “Now that's what I like to hear.”

Sheena watched as Connie and Pearl went through their act. She tried to pay attention, but now her mind was stewing with the idea of reciting a love poem. She knew which one she wanted to do, but she was worried about how it would be received. Being rejected by a crowd on its own was one thing. Being rejected after showing her heart in a love poem? That was another thing entirely.

They ended and bowed to each other and then to the crowd. Amethyst put her hand on Sheena's shoulder. “Good luck.” She got up and walked off. Pearl came back to Sheena and sat next to her.

“Well, what did you think?”

“It was amazing.” Sheena kissed Pearl. “You two did well up there and I think everyone loved it.”

“And they'll love your work too.”

“Yeah.”

Lapis and Peridot had taken the stage next. Peridot began to explain something to the crowd, using a lot of long words Sheena had never heard before. Then she went over to a table and began to mix liquids in a few tubes. Suddenly smoke came out of one of them and the tube burst into flame. Peridot began running around, arms flailing, while Lapis summoned a vortex of water from the ocean and doused the table, along with Peridot. She began to shriek as Steven ran out, grabbed her and took her off stage. Lapis frowned and followed them. The crowd clapped while looking at each other and shrugging.

Pearl leaned over and kissed Sheena on the cheek. “Remember, you can look over at me if you start to get nervous.”

“Thanks.” She ran her fingers through Pearl's hair before standing up. She made her way to the stage as Mayor Dewey announced her. Sheena walked out onto the stage. Steven brought a microphone out and placed it in front of Sheena.

“Good luck!” He gave her a thumbs up and hurried off the stage.

Sheena cleared her throat. “Good evening! I've got some, uh, poetry I wanted to share with you all tonight. I've written it all myself. I hope you like it.” She heard some clapping from the audience. She went through each poem, reciting them. At first she felt tight, tense, and didn't move much. But after the first poem, she heard claps and a few words of praise. Her confidence grew, and as it did she became more lively; she waved her hands around, spoke with more inflection and emphasis, and even grabbed the microphone itself and moved around the stage.

After a few poems, she glanced up at the crowd. Her eyes met with Amethyst, who nodded excitedly.

Sheena took in a deep breath. “And for my final poem of the night. I dedicate this one to... someone special to me.”

Her eyes went down to the notepad and she read the poem aloud.

 

_Fairest fae of the stars far beyond,_

_Grace my heart with your soft presence._

_How strong our love has formed a bond_

_Growing entwined within a pleasance._

_You taught me patience and acceptance,_

_Taught me courage, and to be unafraid!_

_You opened me and held my essence_

_You found your way through my barricades._

_Loving as a mother, protective as a blade,_

_I grew from ashes and became whole once more._

_The darkness of the future has now begun to fade –_

_So this I tell you, from my most deepest core:_

_My life changed its course, for a destination of bliss._

_I can't stand another second here without your loving kiss._

 

She kept her eyes on the paper for a few moments before looking up. People were clapping. She looked to their seats, but both of them were empty. Sheena looked around for Pearl but couldn't spot her anywhere. Then she looked to her side and saw Pearl walking up to the stage.

Sheena blushed and spoke into the microphone. “So, uh, this is the p-” but she was interrupted by Pearl embracing her and giving her a deep kiss. Sheena dropped the microphone as the audience erupted in a chorus of cheering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to say thank you for all the kudos/comments/bookmarks/etc. that this fic is getting. I appreciate it a lot and thanks for being on this journey with me!


	37. Chapter 37

Sheena walked out of her house and to her motorcycle. After a few quick stretches, she hopped on and revved up the engine. She pulled out of the driveway and began the drive to Beach City. Pearl had suggested they go to Fish Stew Pizza for dinner and spend a few hours around Beach City. Not wanting to turn down a date – especially after Pearl teased that it would be lesbophobic of Sheena to not hang out with her tonight – she readily accepted the proposal.

Beach City was serene and mostly quiet when she arrived, as it always was when there wasn't any sort of trouble afflicting the city. Which usually meant something gem related was occuring. She pulled into a parking spot and then made her way to the pizzeria. To the side of the door stood Pearl.

“Well, good evening.” Sheena walked up to her and grinned. “Looking cute today. As you do every day that I get to bask in your beauty.”

Pearl giggled and kissed Sheena. “Always with the poetic romanticism. A gem can't ever get tired of that.”

“And a human won't ever get tired of her lovely alien girlfriend smooching her.”

Pearl hugged Sheena. Sheena returned it, though, something felt off. Pearl was unusually tense.

“Hey, is something bothering you?” Sheena's mind instantly began to race with negativity, telling her that she did something wrong or somehow offended Pearl. _Did I screw something up? Am I forgetting it's our anniversary or something? Dammit_.

“No! Everything is fine between you and I.” Sheena sighed, and then realized she had become tense herself.

“But,” Pearl continued, “I didn't exactly invite you here tonight for a date.”

“What do you mean?”

“I don't want to beat around the bush. We're not at the Fish Stew Pizza for a dinner date. I invited someone to come and they agreed to meet you. I didn't think you would say yes if I told you beforehand.”

“Invited someone else? Who?” Sheena walked over to the window and peered inside. After a moment she turned back to Pearl and frowned.

“Are you _serious_?”

“Yes.”

“Pearl... what the _fuck_? Why?” For the first time, Sheena felt a twinge of anger towards Pearl.

“I thought about what you told me, considered the variables, and from my perspective I believe that the two of you have a good chance of being able to speak to one another and reconcile with what happened in the past.”

“Did you consider that maybe I _don't_ want to talk it over and I want to move on with my life? How'd you even get in contact with her?”

Pearl stood her ground. “I did some research using your last name. And Steven helped me. Look, you trust me, don't you? Your mother came here to Beach City at my request, after she and I had a correspondence for a few weeks. I know it'll be okay if you just talk to her.”

“Pearl, I. Ugh.” Sheena pushed passed Pearl and wandered towards the beach. After a moment, Pearl followed her and put a hand on Sheena's shoulder.

“I'm sorry. I'll take full responsibility if this backfires. But I firmly believe that this will be good for the both of you. Good for _you_. I think your relationship with her is salvageable.”

Sheena pulled away and sighed. “Fine. If you say so.” Sheena looked out over the ocean and a small smile slowly spread on her face. “If you weren't so cute I might've punched you for this.”

“And I'd hate for you to have the learn the _true_ might of a Crystal Gem first hand.”

Sheena scoffed and kissed Pearl on her gem. They exchanged no more words; Sheena walked back to the pizzeria. A bell chimed as she entered. She and her mother locked eyes for a quick second before both averted their gaze. Sheena slowly walked over to the table that she was sitting at, and took a seat across from her. Then they each sat.

In silence.

Neither spoke.

Sheena tapped her fingers rhythmically on the table.

Her mother rubbed her right thumb against her left wrist.

Sheena noticed that a glass of water had been placed in front of each of them. Sheena picked hers' up and took a sip. She glanced over at the window and saw Pearl staring, though she looked away when their eyes met.

Her mother had dark brown hair. She wore plain brown pants and a unadorned gray jacket, currently zipped up. Blue eyes peered out from her bangs, framing an aging face.

Sheena breathed in.

And sighed.

“Sheena...” Her mom said softly.

Sheena grunted.

“I know they're just words to you. But I want you to know that I am truly sorry for hurting you. I really, just... I wish I had done more.”

Sheena remained quiet. She sucked in some air and lightly bit her lip. “I wouldn't be talking to you if it weren't for my girlfriend.”

“She seems really nice, that Pearl,” her mom said. “She told me how you felt about me. And your father, and what happened.”

“I figured as much.” Sheena tried to not let much emotion into her voice.

“Since you're here I figure that means you're willing to listen to me?”

“Yup. Get started whenever you want.”

Sheena's mother folded her hands and cleared her throat.

“I think a lot of this has to do with your home life. And how you felt that we didn't accept you for who you are?”

Sheena nodded.

“I didn't quite understand it myself at first. That was ignorance on my part, and I take full responsibility for... taking awhile. But I accepted it, and I've always loved you as any good mother should do. I tried talking to your father but he would never listen to me. He fully believed that you were his son and that this was some weird phase that he needed to rip you out of. And frankly, I don't even know if he actually loved you. I think he loved the idea of having a son that he could mold to his liking. You being a trans woman went completely against his own desire.”

“I overheard you a few times when I was younger,” Sheena interjected. “And I remember that stopping at some point.”

“As time went on, I brought it up less and less. He wouldn't listen to me. He'd yell at me for telling him that you were his daughter and that you wouldn't be what he wanted. I'd tell him, he needed to love you for who you were and who you were becoming. The more I pushed, the angrier he'd get. And eventually... he would use violence to shut me up. If I started talking about how you were a woman, he'd hit me.”

The two of them sat in silence.

“I know that doesn't make it right, but it became too much. So I stopped. And as we both know, your father didn't relent. I watched as he kept insulting you, misgendering you, being cruel to you. I didn't step in because I was afraid of what he would do to me. And I didn't know who I could turn to for help. I wanted to do something, anything, but... I wasn't strong enough.”

Sheena had her arms crossed, and leaned back in her chair. She looked to the side and not at her mother.

“Yeah? Because I remember you calling me your son a few times.”

“When you were in high school, yes. I tried to avoid it when I could, but he began to get angry at me again. Not questioning him was no longer enough, he wanted to believe I was on his side and doing my part to... correct you. I wanted to apologize every single time, but I thought if he found out that he might hurt me. There was also a fear that I had that someday he'd start physically abusing you too, and I didn't want that to happen.”

“So you were being transphobic to protect me?”

Her mother groaned. “I mean, if you want, you can analyze it like that. I thought that if I went along with him that you would be spared from that side of him. I thought maybe if we got through enough years you'd eventually be able to move out and be on your own. At least you'd be in a better place.”

“You left in a storm, though, and said how much you hated us both,” she continued. “I can't blame you, though. I think I would have done the same. But I knew it meant that I shouldn't try to contact you, not if you didn't want it.” She shook her head. “I knew you must've hated me too, but letting you move on and be happy mattered more to me than having my daughter back.”

Sheena looked down at the table. “Pearl said something like that might have been happening. Maybe I even saw some of the signs myself. But I just wanted to get out of that house and build a life somewhere else, to have a life where I could be myself.”

Her mother nodded. “I want you to know I knew what was happening. And I'm truly sorry. And I'm sorry that I partook in some of those things too. I know it would be a lot to ask of you, but if you could forgive me, I would want to do whatever I can to make it up to you and try to rekindle our relationship.”

Sheena took a sip of her drink, then she began dipping her fingertip into the ice cold water.

“So he really was that bad, huh?”

“Mmhm.”

“It makes sense,” Sheena began. “Yeah. And I do remember early on you were kind to me. I think I even remember you getting me nail polish once.”

A small smile came to her mother's lips. “Three or four times, I think it was.”

Sheena brushed her hair behind her ears. “Where is he now anyway?”

“Moved somewhere out of state, I think across the country. I stayed with him for about a year after you left. He didn't hit me any more after you left, and there wasn't a whole lot of arguing. But the damage had been done. And besides, I didn't want to be with a man who didn't accept my daughter. Finally had enough. Called some friends, got the family involved, had him out of the house by the end of the week. The day he left he said you'd never be his daughter, that he wouldn't accept it. I don't think that man will ever change. I haven't heard from him since, and let me tell you, I don't have any interest in trying to make things friendly between us.”

“So he's pretty much out of the picture now, huh?”

“That's right. Forever, I hope.”

Sheena drank her water and then stood up. She turned around and paced for a few moments while her mother watched.

“I don't think I could learn to love you overnight,” she finally said. “But maybe with time I could see myself opening up to you again.”

Her mother smiled and tears began forming on the rims of her eyes. “Do you really mean it, Sheena?”

Sheena tried to hold back her own tears. “Yeah.” Her voice cracked slightly. “I think I can do that, mom. I think it will take some...time to process. But I think you're being genuine with me.”

“I am.” Her mother stood. “I wish I had done more for you.”

Sheena began to cry and walked over to her mother. “It's okay. I forgive you.”

The two of them held each other tight, lightly rocking back and forth. Pearl – who was peering through the window – smiled and began to cry a little too. Steven, standing next to her, sniffled as he dabbed a napkin on his nose. Amethyst began to bawl her eyes out. Even Garnet participated in the waterworks. Peridot and Lapis were holding each other and lightly sobbing.

“It's just like season three episode ten,” Peridot sobbed into Lapis' shoulder.

Sheena glanced outside and saw them all standing there. She began to laugh through her sobs as the two of them walked outside. “I'm glad we got to talk, mom. I'm sorry I tried to cut you out.”

Her mother shook her head. “It's okay, Sheena. It's okay. Let's just look ahead to the future now.”

“Yeah.” Sheena hugged her mom tight. “Let's do that.”

 


	38. Chapter 38

Sheena dug her fork into the lasagna and took a bite out of it. Even though the cheese was already melted, it felt as though it melted yet again in her mouth while the creamy tomato sauce wrapped around her tongue.

“Steven, this is great!” She said while taking another mouthful. “Seriously, your cooking skills keep improving every time I come here.”

“Thanks, Sheena. I've made this lasagna recipe lots of times already. Amethyst really likes it.”

They stood around in the beach house enjoying their lunch. Lion growled as he nibbled on a piece he had been given. Amethyst scarfed her plate down in a few bites.

“Yeah, and Lion likes it too.”

“You know what you should do?” Sheena made a wide motion towards Beach City. “Try to organize some sort of food festival. And have all of the food there be provided by the residents of Beach City. The Pizzas could make something for it, the Frybos, you could probably think of something to make for it too.”

“And you and I could finally have that food eating contest we've talked about,” Amethyst chimed in.

“While I may have failed the talent show due to a misinterpretation of the rules,” Peridot began, “I would be eager to lend my skill towards making this food festival a success.”

“Yeah? What are you gonna do, burn all the competing dishes?” Lapis teased.

“Look, I made _very_ slight miscalculations, that was all. And given the way that humans prepare their food for consumption, any potential fires that may occur would be easily containable.”

“In other words you'll frantically run looking for a bucket of water and pour it on the fire you make?”

“Yes.”

Lapis snorted. “Well, I suppose I'll have to make sure you don't screw anything up.”

“And I'll be Dot's taste tester. You don't wanna serve food that sucks. That would be in _bad taste_.”

Steven and Connie chuckled. “Good one, Amethyst,” Connie said.

“Would you enter anything?” Steven asked.

“Me? Well, I suppose.” Sheena shrugged and put her plate down. “I wanna say it might feel weird since I don't live in Beach City, but no one cared that I entered the talent show.”

“You're here often enough that you mind as well be,” Connie told her. “You and I seem to come here a lot.”

“Yeah. Maybe I'll make a big pot of chili. That'd be easy enough to do, and I do make a killer chili.”

“You do?” Pearl asked. “I don't think I've tasted it.”

“You haven't? Oh, it must've months ago then maybe. I guess I haven't made any since we met. I suppose you'll all get to try my chili. Do you think Mayor Dewey would let us organize a festival?”

“Oh, definitely!” Steven answered. “He loves anything that gets the people together. Especially if he can put his name on it and take some of the credit.”

“A whole festival to celebrate food.” Amethyst jumped into the air. “I'm gonna have the time of my life!”

“Are you gonna come when we ask him?” Steven asked. “He really liked your performance at the talent show, so I bet he'd love to see that you want to do something else for the city.”

“He did? I suppose I can.” Sheena put her arm around Pearl. “As long as I can get some support from The Crystal Gems when I go up against the head honcho.”

Pearl giggled. “We'll be right behind you.”

Garnet nodded. Amethyst stood there drooling, presumably thinking of all the food.

“You know, I still can't believe I did that,” Sheena said. “I wasn't feeling all that hot after the gallery incident. But once I got up on that stage, it was like something took over me and I just went at it.”

“That poem you wrote for Pearl was beautiful,” Lapis said. “It made me think about how much you've got to love someone to say things like that about them.”

“I concur.” Peridot nodded sagely.

“Maybe I'll even enter into a gallery again sometime soon. I don't think it'll hurt as much if I overhear critics now.”

“That's good, very good,” Pearl said. “And I know when you bring this chili of yours that you'll receive high praise for it as well. Maybe enough to even earn a Pearl Point!”

“A Pearl Point? What's that?”

“Well, Pe-”

“Whoa whoa,” Amethyst cut her off. “Those are a little dorky. I wouldn't bring them up if you don't want your girlfriend to think you're lame.”

Pearl glowered and curled her lips. “I'll just tell you later,” she whispered to Sheena.

Sheena smiled and laughed. “Well, thanks. I hope they love my chili as much as my poetry.”

“Oh!” Peridot pipped up. “Maybe you can invite your mom too.”

The room got a little silent after Peridot spoke. After a few moments she cleared her throat.

“My apologies. That was... maybe too soon?”

“Oh no, you're fine, Peridot.” Sheena sighed and sat down on the couch. “It's just that we only met at the pizzeria a few days ago, and I haven't spoken to her since. I guess I still haven't figured out how I wanna go about, you know, having her in my life again. I feel like there might be a lot that goes into it. A lot of pressure? It'll probably be awkward while we figure out what how we see each other right now and what feels comfortable for our relationship. Then we gotta build from there.”

“Well, maybe the food festival wouldn't be a bad idea then?” Connie suggested. “Think about it, we'll all be there. Either of you could wander off somewhere else if things started to feel off. Either of you could leave at any time. Plus, we'll all be there. All of us being there, and the fact you're not exactly committed to a precise location should alleviate those pressures I think.”

“Hey yeah, Connie's right.” Steven nodded. “You could do big things like this with her until you feel comfortable spending time alone with just the two of you.”

“I do like the sound of that,” Sheena said. Going to her mother's house, or inviting her over would feel like some sort of obligation would be put into effect – for them to be forced to spend time in a more closed space. A festival though, that would leave it feeling much more open and relaxed.

“Ah, so it was a good idea after all,” Peridot said. “Naturally, for it was I who came up with it.”

“I don't think I ever properly thanked you, Steven,” Sheena said. “Pearl told me that you helped her organize the whole thing.”

“Aw, shucks, it was nothing. I helped Pearl a bit with figuring out where your mom lived and how we could get in contact with her, but Pearl did practically all of the talking.”

“Really? I figured you helped a bit with that too.”

Steven shook his head. “Nope. That was Pearl.”

“I'm as shocked as you,” Amethyst said. “A year ago I wouldn't have trusted P with anything involving humans. But she's become a natural at this stuff now. I'm kinda proud of her.”

Pearl blushed. “Well, I'm just glad it worked out in the end. I would have felt awful if I put you two in the same place together and it ended in a disaster.”

“And instead it ended up being a great outcome,” Steven said.

“It sure did.” Sheena stood up and got herself some more lasagna. “I couldn't have asked for a better group of friends.” She turned and smiled at Pearl. “Or a better girlfriend.”

 

* * *

 

By nighttime Lapis and Peridot had returned to the barn. The others had all gone into town for some pizza. Pearl and Sheena sat on a rock outside of the beach house, snuggled up to each other as the full moon adorned the sky. The wind blew gently, lifting up their hair with every short gust.

“You wanna know one thing I hate about you being a gem?”

“What's that?”

“You don't get cold, so I can't hold you closer and tell you I'm gonna keep you snug and warm when it's a chilly night like this.”

Pearl hummed thoughtfully. “Well, we can pretend for the sake of it. That sounds pretty gay.”

Sheena snorted and held Pearl a bit closer. “I still think it's adorable when you talk like that.”

Pearl nuzzled up into Sheena's shoulder. “Glad you like it.”

They sat in silence. Sheena closed her eyes, letting the sounds of the ocean and the touch of Pearl become all she sensed. Here, she truly knew what it meant to feel content.

“You know,” Pearl said after awhile. “I've been thinking about Rose a bit more.”

“You have? I feel like it's been awhile. You feeling alright?”

“Yeah, that's the thing. I've been thinking about her, but I don't feel hurt all that much. I'm not even sure I know how to describe it. I don't know if I'm totally at peace with what happened, but it really does feel like... it's in the past. That it's no longer something that's always with me like a stalking shadow. I would say that maybe, I can see it with more objectivity than subjectivity.”

“So it's a good thing, then?”

“Good thoughts, yeah.” She moved her hand to place it on top of Sheena's. “Being able to think about the past with a clear mind feels great. I don't get sad randomly. I don't feel overcome with doubt. The negative feelings don't overpower me anymore.”

Sheena squeezed Pearl's hand. “I'm really glad to hear that, darling. You've made a lot of progress and I'm proud of you.”

“Thanks, Sheena. I owe a lot to you.”

“Just doing my job, hun.” Sheena and Pearl kissed.

“Oh, look at that!” Sheena pointed at the sky.

“Huh, what?”

“Aw, you missed it. There was a shooting star.”

“A what?”

“You know, a shooting star? Or, well, I guess you don't know. It's a thing us humans do, it's like a comet or something burns up when it falls to Earth. We call it a shooting star and you're supposed to make a wish.”

“How come? Are they magical?”

Sheena shrugged. “Nah, I don't even know how it started. But hey, never hurts to try.”

“Well, what should we wish for?”

Sheena tapped her chin while she thought. Pearl looked at Sheena as she did, a warm smile on her lips.

“I think that's an easy one,” Sheena finally said.

“Oh?”

“I wish that you and I will keep loving each other forever.”

Pearl laughed, then cried for a moment before throwing her body into Sheena. Sheena hugged Pearl and gently ran her fingers through her hair.

 


	39. Chapter 39

Sheena took the lid off of the massive silver pot. Hot air rose into the air; her nostrils flared up from the heat and spice. Even after putting the lid back on, the smell of toasty chili filled the air around her.

“I'd say it's pretty much done,” she announced. “I'll leave it simmering for now and that'll be fine.”

“It smells so good!” Connie exclaimed. “I can't wait to try some.”

“I bet. Thanks again for the lift, Greg. Bringing all of my supplies on my bike would've been kind of a hassle.”

“Hey, no problem,” Greg said. “I couldn't pass up an opportunity to help a friend. And it _has_ been awhile since I took a nice long drive anywhere.”

“Where's everyone else?” Sheena had a stand set up with plenty of chili ready to be sampled, and to contribute a share to the eating contest. Stands and booths were set up along the boardwalk and on the beach. Some vendors were set up selling various things – including Mr. Smiley, selling toys and other assorted accessories.

“Steven's making some pizzas,” Greg began, “Peridot's making something with Lapis I think. Amethyst is probably looking for some free food, uh, I don't know where Garnet is...”

As if on cue, Garnet walked up to the stand.

“Hey Garnet. How's everyone else doing?”

“Good,” she replied. Garnet looked down at the pot of chili. “A good food for a chilly day.”

Sheena snorted. “Did you spend all day waiting to say that?”

“Yes. Good luck in the contest.” Garnet gave her a thumbs up and walked away.

“Well, I think that accounts for everyone.” Sheena tapped on the lid thoughtfully. “Aside from my mother.”

“So she said yes to coming?” Connie asked.

Sheena nodded. “She did. It's a bit of a drive for her, but she sounded excited about it, and wanted to get to know the rest of you a bit better too. Said she wanted to see what my new friend circle was like.”

“Sounds like she wants to be a part of your life again. Does she know about, you know, the gems? That they're not exactly human.”

Sheena chuckled. “One step at a time, I think. She can learn that her daughter is dating a thousands-of-years-old alien rebel some other time.”

“Yeesh. I'm glad I never had to have _that_ conversation with my parents,” Greg said. “I wouldn't even know where to begin.”

“Anyway, are you doing anything for the festival?”

“I'm not cooking anything. I just volunteered to help around with vendors and contestants when asked. Though I wouldn't mind playing some tunes if Mayor Dewey wants. Actually, I totally forgot to go ask him about that. Lemme go see if I can find him.”

“Later,” Sheena said. She lifted the lid again and stirred the chili. “Wait, jeez, I completely forgot about Pearl. Where is she?”

“Last I saw her, she was with Steven.”

“Ah, right. That makes sense. So what about you, are you a volunteer too?”

“Nah, I'm just here to hang out and have fun.”

“At least one of us gets a night of relaxation.” Sheena returned the lid. “Hey, would you mind watching my stand? I wanna take a look around and see what's going on.”

“Sure thing. Need me to do anything?”

“Just stir it every once in awhile, like every five or ten minutes. Oh, and make sure Amethyst doesn't eat it all.”

Connie laughed. “Don't worry, I won't.”

“Sweet. I know you've got this.” Sheena took off the little chef hat she was wearing and put it on Connie. “The fort's all yours'.”

“Thank you, ma'am.” Connie gave a short salute. “The kitchen is safe in my hands.”

Sheena smiled and walked away. She hadn't gotten to spend a whole lot of time with Connie – between her schoolwork, hanging with Steven, and sword practicing with Pearl, there wasn't much overlap where the two were in Beach City with free time. But they'd gotten along well when they had, and Sheena was truly starting to see her as some sort of little sister.

She found Amethyst first. Or rather, _heard_ her first. She was arguing with Mr. Fryman and trying to convince him to let her taste each batch of fries that they made. He seemed to disagree, but Amethyst was relentless. She didn't even notice Sheena as she walked by. A few stands down she saw a familiar face slouched down reading something.

“And there's another of the gang,” Sheena said.

Lapis looked up from her book. Her face went from boredom to a warm smile. “Oh, hey Sheena! It's good to see you again.”

“Same here.” Sheena peered behind her and saw Peridot staring intently into an oven. “What are you two up to?”

“She's making, uh... Peridot, what did you call them again? Perimuffins?”

“Peri _cakes_ ,” she corrected. “And they're going to be the most delicious dessert entries that the judges have ever tasted. Even the workers of The Big Donut will concede and proclaim me as the best baker in Beach City.” 

“Yeah, sure.” Lapis made a talking motion with her hand. “She's convinced that after a day of practice she's better than everyone else.”

“Growing cupcakes and growing gems is a very similar process.” Peridot glanced back for a moment before returning to the oven.

“Growing gems?” Sheena asked.

“I'll teach you about it some other time,” Peridot said. “Sometime when we are not adversaries.”

“It's a cooking festival, not a war,” Lapis said with a sigh.

“A festival with the potential for victory!” Peridot shot back. “One I shall not let slip from me again.”

“There wasn't a winner at the talent show!” Lapis shouted.

“The winner of the talent show was defined by the audience's judgment and not an official ruling by contest judges,” Peridot said calmly. “This time will be different.”

Lapis sighed again. “She's been like this all day,” she whispered. “Buuuuut, it's kind of cute.”

Sheena smiled and nodded. “I bet. Well, good luck with the Pericakes. Try not to start another fire!” Peridot grumbled as Sheena walked away and continued through the stands. She passed a few more stands, including Lars and Sadie who were representing The Big Donut. A few stands down and around a corner she found Steven and Pearl.

“Now sprinkle the olives in a circular fashion,” she told him. “And adjust their positioning if you see them piled up in one area. You'll want to make sure it _looks_ as good as it tastes.” 

“You got it, Pearl!”

“So my girlfriend betrayed me and is helping out the competition, eh?”

Pearl looked up and smirked. “Don't you forget that I'm a renegade.”

“Right, of course. I should've expected this.” She walked over and held out a hand. Pearl squeezed it before turning around again. “Let me just finish up helping Steven and I'll come find you.”

“Sure thing. How's it coming along?” She asked.

“I made a bunch of different pizzas,” Steven said. “I have a few vegan ones too just in case. I wanna make sure everyone gets a taste of the Steven Magic.”

“Have you checked out anyone else's stuff? Peridot's making some sort of cupcakes I think.”

“Yeah, her Pericakes. I gave her the idea for the name.” Steven beamed pridefully.

“Amethyst must be having a field day,” Pearl said with a hint of annoyance.

“Oh, she is. I saw her bugging the Frymans just now.”

“Yup, that sounds like our Amethyst.”

Sheena's pocket began vibrating. She plucked her phone out and looked at it. “Oh, hey, let me go take this. I'll see you two later.” Sheena walked away from the stand and answered it. “Hey, mom. What's up?”

“I'm here now. I'm kinda outside of it all on the boardwalk. Where are you?”

Sheena began walking away from all the stands. “I'll meet you over by The Big Donut. You know where that is?”

“I assume the building with the giant doughnut on top?”

“Uh... yeah. That's the one.”

Her mother laughed. “I'll see you in a bit. Goodbye.”

“Bye.” Sheena hung up the phone. Her chest sunk a little. She wasn't as nervous as she was the day they first met, but there was still an underlying sense of tension in her. She passed by Greg and Mayor Dewey on her way there. She wasn't paying much attention, but it sounded as though Mayor Dewey was accepting of the idea of Greg playing music right after the eating contest. Her mind was too focused on her mother to bother to absorb any other little details.

As the building came into sight, she saw her mother standing there wearing a similar outfit to the other day. She looked up as Sheena approached and cautiously brought up her arms. Sheena smiled and went in for the hug.

“Nice to see you mom.”

“Nice to see you too.”

They stood in silence for a few moments. “Well,” Sheena broke it. “You wanna come by my stand? I've made chili.”

“Oh? Good food for a chilly day.” They began walking.

Sheena chuckled. “If I had a dollar for every time I heard that pun today. I'd have... two dollars.”

“Someone beat me to it? That's unfortunate, I'd been thinking of it all day.”

“Wait, how did you know I was making chili?”

“A little Pearl told me,” her mom replied. “Or, well, she's kinda tall. So maybe not so little.”

Sheena scoffed playfully. “Figured. That sounds like something Pearl would do.”

“You've known her long, then?”

“It's been four months, maybe five? I kind of lost track. Things have moved pretty fast between us.”

“Well, that's nice. You two clicked quickly I assume? That could be a good sign.”

“She's really great. Pearl got me to open up pretty easily. She's been open with me too.”

“I'm glad to hear that,” her mother said. “She spoke highly of you when we talked.”

They stopped a bit near Lapis and Peridot's booth. It looked like one patch of Pericakes were done. They were cupcakes with green and yellow icing, roughly in the shape of Peridot. They had blue icing for eyes, much like Lapis' own eyes. Lapis waved at them, as Peridot stared into the oven, watching the flames lick the bottom of the tray inside.

“How much did you two talk? I never asked Pearl for much details.”

“Oh, this and that. Not much about your personal life, I suppose. She told me how you two met at some show at a house, how you went on a couple of dates. How quickly you two began to trust each other and confide in one another. She even told me about this one time where you got hurt and she was so beaten up over it and blamed herself, and afterward you two had a heart to heart about your feelings.”

Sheena nodded. Pearl evidently didn't tell her much of what Sheena had been up to, which she appreciated. It showed that Pearl acknowledged her privacy. “She's an important part of my life now. I think I'd be a completely different person right now if we never met.”

“That's how it goes. You let people into your life and you'll be surprised about the places you go. I've never been one to underestimate the influence people can have over you.”

“It really is something beautiful.”

“Yeah.” After a moment she continued. “Sometimes letting someone back in can be good too.”

Sheena waited a bit before responding. “I might even agree with that.”

They met each others' eyes and smiled. “Well, let's go see about my chili.” They resumed walking back to Sheena's stand. In front of it stood Amethyst.

“Connie, please, just a taste?”

“No, Amethyst. Wait for the eating contest.”

“Please?” She made puppy dog eyes at her. Literally.

“Maybe just a half a bowl,” Sheena said as she approached.

“Oh, t-” she hesitated a moment when she saw Sheena's mother. “I mean, thanks. I appreciate it a lot.”

Sheena went behind the stand, poured some into a glass bowl and handed it to her. Amethyst took it and instead of slamming it down, stood off to the side and ate it slowly. Sheena scooped out another small amount into a bowl and handed it to her mother. She took a few spoonfuls and nodded. “This is really good. I had no idea you could cook this well.”

“Yeah, well I kinda got pretty hard into cooking after moving out. I taught myself from scratch and enjoyed it. I've also been teaching Steven. He's making some pizza for the contest, actually, and I bet they're all going to come out great.”

“Seems you've got quite a lot of talent in you,” she said. “Pearl told me about the gallery, and how you read poetry at the talent show.”

“I suppose I get around and dabble in a few things.”

“You know, I used to draw a lot back in the day. Maybe we could show each other some of our things sometime.”

“That sounds nice,” Sheena said. After the chili was finished, it was nearing time for the eating contest. Sheena and her mother moved the chili over to the contest area. Amethyst entered, of course. Sheena did as well. Steven entered, Ronaldo entered, Jamie signed up, as did a few of the wrestlers who frequented the wrestling matches held at night. Mr. Smiley did as well, saying that he was taught to never pass up a free meal.

“You've got this, Sheena!” Pearl shouted from the crowd.

The contestants all sat at a table on a stage facing the crowd, who were all seated in chairs. Mayor Dewey came out and fiddled with a megaphone for a few moments, grumbling as he tried to get it working.

“Hello everyone! I hope you've been enjoying the first annual Beach City Food Festival. A wonderful idea I came up with, and supported by local residents such as Steven Universe and his friends. And now for the highlight of the festival, our contestants will be stuffing their stomachs for _your_ entertainment. Many of your fellow Beach City residents have worked hard to prepare home made dishes, not only for your own pleasure, but for this contest. This will be a test of stamina, of willpower, of sheer endurance to see who can survive the longest. We have ten rounds. Should more than two people still be competing at that point, we'll have a sudden death round. Now, without further adieu, let's begin. To kick this contest off, we'll have some cheesy bacon fries, courtesy of the Frymans!” 

The crowd clapped as the food was brought out and placed in front of each of the contestants. To Sheena's left sat Amethyst, to her right sat Mr. Smiley. Amethyst grabbed her plate and shoveled all of it into her mouth. Sheena paced herself, and glancing to her right, saw Mr. Smiley pacing himself as well.

“Oh, this is too much. Ugh, I made a horrid mistake.”

Sheena looked over and saw Jamie standing up, slightly hunched over the table and holding his stomach. She leaned forward to get a look at his plate and saw that roughly half of it had been eaten. Sheena finished the last of her fries and turned to Amethyst.

“So uh, what's the deal with that guy?”

“Jamie? Oh, he's really into the whole drama and theater thing. He's probably not even full, I'd bet he's acting and ramping up some melodramatic scene thingie.” Amethyst turned her finger into a toothpick and picked at her teeth.

“I am sorry, friends,” Jamie said. “I must take my leave. Though I may have failed you all, I pray from the deepest reservoirs of my heart that the rest of you have good winds on your quest to become the champion of this battle.”

“Hurry up already!” Pearl yelled.

“I will depart now,” Jamie continued. “Do remember me well.”

“I'll remember you about to blow chunks,” Pearl said.

“Pearl, we've been over this!” Steven shot at her.

Sheena and Amethyst burst out laughing as the next round was announced and the food brought out. Round two was a large peach flavored doughnut courtesy of The Big Donut. Once again, Amethyst scarfed it down without a problem. Sheena ate into it at a slower pace, but finished it up. Mr. Smiley finished around the same time as her, though when he did he stood up. “Well, that was delicious! I was hoping for one of those pizzas maybe, but I'm stuffed.” He left. Everyone else remained.

“And one by one the competition recedes.” Sheena looked and saw Ronaldo had been sitting next to Mr. Smiley. Steven sat next to him.

“At this rate I'll be the victor,” Ronaldo continued. “Are you holding up alright, Steven?”

“Sure am. I hope I make it long enough to get to my pizzas.”

The next round was the Pericakes. They looked delicious, but when Sheena took a bit they were hard and the jelly flavor overpowering. Two of the wrestlers spat the food back out, mumbled to themselves and walked off the stage. Ronaldo watched them smugly, then took a bite himself. He looked like he was about to spit it out, but he grimaced and continued eating.

After that came the chili. Upon finishing her bowl, her stomach began to grow heavy. She looked out to the crowd and saw Pearl giving her two thumbs up.

“There's no shame in quitting you know.” Amethyst smirked. “You can't beat me.”

“That's just cause you're a gem. I could beat anyone else your size, short stuff.”

Amethyst frowned. “Hey, I still have a limit, you know. It's not like I can stuff a hundred pounds of food in my gut without bursting open.”

Sheena chuckled. “That'd be a sight to see.”

After the chili, three of the wrestlers remained, as did Ronaldo, Steven, Sheena and Amethyst. Next came Steven's pizzas: cheese with pepperoni, olives, banana peppers, onions, and pineapple. Each contestant had two slices to eat. Steven finished the first slice and then pushed himself away from the table. “Oh, I don't feel so good.” He wandered off the stage and Garnet happened to be standing right there. She picked him up and carried him off. Sheena finished her second slice, and that's when her stomach turned into an anchor.

“Yeah... I think that about does me in.” She leaned back and slouched in her chair. Amethyst looked over and shrugged. “You put up a good fight, sis.”

“Thanks.” Sheena slapped Amethyst on the back, and she let out a loud belch. “Good luck.” Sheena stood and meandered off of the stage. Pearl came over and gave her a light hug.

“Not bad. I don't think I've ever seen you eat so much.”

“I try not to pig out around you,” Sheena said with a grin. “Steven did pretty good himself. Where'd he go?”

“Garnet took him back to the house to rest. He'll probably pass out and be asleep till morning.”

She looked back at the stage. Two wrestlers, Ronaldo, and Amethyst remained. “Guess she's probably gonna win, huh?”

“Yes. Then the judges will announce which dish tasted the best.”

Her mother walked up to them. “Sorry, I hope I'm not interrupting. I wanted to congratulate you. I can't believe you beat some of those big muscular guys.”

Sheena brushed her hair behind her ears. “Yeah, well, you know. I can eat a lot when I want to. Thanks.”

“I had fun today. Thanks for inviting me to the festival.”

“I enjoyed it too, mom. I think I wanna go walk off some of this food though.”

“I can't blame you. I suppose you'll wanna be with your girlfriend, huh? I'll stay here. Maybe I'll get to know that little green friend of yours a bit better. Petunia was her name?”

“Peridot,” Pearl corrected her.

“Right, Peridot. Well, I'm off. Toodles!”

“Care to join me?” Sheena asked Pearl.

“Why, I'd love it.” Pearl stood on her tip-toes and kissed Sheena on the cheek. They held hands and took a light stroll away from all the excitement. The sun had set and a cool breeze blew through the beach. As they approached the boardwalk, Sheena saw a kid with white hair nailing something to a wooden post.

Sheena and Pearl walked up to him. “What's that you're putting up?” Sheena asked.

“Oh, hey.” Sour Cream frowned. “Well, I don't want to be a bummer during a festival, but my brother is missing. You haven't seen him, have you?”

“What's he look like?”

“It's Onion. Little guy, yellow hair. Wears a cape.” He showed her one of the flyers. I dunno if you've seen him before.”

“No, yeah, I have.” Sheena nodded. “I remember seeing him at the talent show.”

“He's been missing for a day now and I'm starting to get worried. Lemme know if you see him around. I figured he'd be here to try and swipe some food or merch. I've looked everywhere but I can't find him.”

“Yeah, no problem, we'll keep an eye out. Right Pearl?”

“Right.”

Sour Cream walked away and passed out a flyer to a passerby.

 


	40. Chapter 40

The ferris wheel slowly came to a stop. Though they were close to the ground, Sheena and Pearl could still see over the other buildings and attractions of Funland. Sheena rubbed her hand along Pearl's shoulder as they looked out over the ocean. Seconds crawled by blissfully until they kissed. Sheena ran her fingers through Pearl's hair, carefully as to not dislodge the bow in her hair. The bow Sheena had won her all those months ago.

“I think gems do grow after all,” Sheena said.

Pearl blinked and lowered her head onto Sheena's shoulder.

“Because you've grown more beautiful every day that I've seen you.”

Pearl laughed softly and buried herself deeper into Sheena. “You're a never ending fountain of sweetness.”

“I try my best.” Sheena kissed Pearl on her gem.

“And your best is extraordinary.”

They held each other until the ferris wheel moved again. They departed, holding hands as they walked along the boardwalk. The couple made a few more stops. They went in to the mirror house, watching as the different mirrors changed their forms. One made Pearl look even taller and lankier. Another squished her down so she looked like Amethyst. Sheena did the same. They laughed at how ridiculous they looked. Together they rode in the teacups, went on the merry-go-round, and Pearl even ate a bit of an over salted pretzel. Sheena couldn't help but laugh as Pearl gulped down a bottle of water to wash away the taste.

“Too salty for you, huh?”

“Do humans actually _enjoy_ this? Some food has a rich taste, and it's an adventure for the taste buds. But _this_. This is disgusting.”

“Some people are really into salty foods. I'm not too fond of the flavor. Actually, a lot of foods tend to have too much salt in them and it's not all that healthy.”

“So, too much salt is unhealthy for humans? Interesting.”

“Indeed it is.” Sheena grinned – it seemed Pearl did not know the other, slang term of salt. Sheena laughed a little to herself.

“What's so funny?” Pearl asked.

“Oh, nothing. Just a little thing that popped into my head.”

Pearl grumbled and gave her a little shove. “Well, just make sure you keep a low salt diet. I'll need to talk to Steven later and make sure he's not getting too much salt either.”

Sheena snorted. “You do that, hun.”

They eventually made their way to the entrance of the park and left. By now the sun had set and the moon began to ascend. Cool air blew around them as the street lights flickered to life. The smell of popcorn and candy drifted away, being replaced by the salty sea air. Sheena felt a tad cold, but Pearl walked right next to her and kept her warm.

While walking down one street, they saw two figures walking towards them. After a few moments when they'd walked under some light, Sheena saw that it was Steven and Connie. Sheena waved at them. “Hey, Steven! Connie!”

“Hey!” They replied.

“What's up?” She asked as they got closer.

“And why aren't you wearing a jacket? It's getting chilly out,” Pearl said.

“Well, something's wrong,” Steven began. “You know how Onion is missing?”

“Yeah, that one kid's brother,” Sheena said. “You're telling me no one's found him yet?”

“No. Not only that, but a few other people are missing. Like Jamie and Ronaldo and Lars. I think something serious is going on.”

“That doesn't sound good at all.” Pearl had let go of Sheena and straightened herself. “It's not usual for so many people to go missing all of the sudden.”

“That's what we were saying.” Connie frowned. “We're afraid that they may be in danger.”

“Have you two been out here looking for them?”

Steven nodded. “We were about to go search Funland to see if they were there. Or if anyone knew anything about this.”

“Well, we were just there. I don't think I saw Onion or any of those others there,” Sheena said.

“That's right,” Pearl chimed.

“Oh no.” Steven clasped his cheeks. “I don't know where else we could look. Maybe somewhere in the woods?”

The group began to walk. “Well, if there's anything dangerous about,” Pearl began, “it'll be safer if we're together. Be careful Sheena, I don't want you to get hurt.”

“Do you think it's something gem related?”

“It could be,” Pearl told her. “Too many people are missing for it to be pure coincidence, and we shouldn't take any chances.”

“Where are Garnet and Amethyst?” Pearl looked at Steven.

“Back at the Temple, I think. When we left this afternoon I only knew that Onion was missing, so they didn't think anything of it. I only learned just an hour ago that a bunch of people went missing.”

“I see,” Pearl began. “It w-” Sheena heard some heavy footsteps as Pearl stopped talking, and quickly spun around. Sheena turned as well. “J-jasper?” Sheena saw what she assumed to be three gems. One looked to be a towering woman with a blue outfit, featuring a blue diamond design in the center of her chest. Next to her was an even more muscular figure, with short yellow hair and a large yellow diamond on her chest. Walking between them was a very small creature, who looked almost like a child to Sheena. Her skin and outfit was blue.

“No, that's not our Jasper,” Steven said. “Look, her gem is on her neck.”

What truly grabbed Sheena's attention was the taller and most muscular of the group. On... no, _in_ her body she saw the missing Beach City residents – Jamie, Sadie, Lars and Onion. They struggled, and the ones with their heads free shouted for help. Sheena took a few steps back as the other three moved forward.

“What have you done?” Steven demanded. “Let go of my friends right now!”

“Are you my dad?” The little one asked. “Are any of you Connie?”

“Wait, how does she know my name?” Connie asked.

“So you're a Connie, eh? Topaz, you know what to do. And do hurry, I'm getting sick of this planet.”

“Looks like we just need a my dad now,” the Jasper said. The Topaz began to move forward towards Connie. The pair looked at each other, nodded, and leaped at each other. They each glowed in a white light and then fused into Stevonnie. Sheena had seen them fuse before, but only to demonstrate it – never for a practical use like fighting.

“Fusing, are we? Despicable.” The short one frowned. “Jasper, go make sure Topaz doesn't fail her mission.”

The Jasper cracked her knuckles. “And here I thought this mission would be a boring waste of my time.”

Stevonnie had their sword and shield out; Pearl summoned her spear and stood in a fighting stance. “Sheena, I need you to get to the Temple as quick as you can, and get Garnet and Amethyst. We'll try to hold them off.”

Sheena's heart began pounding. She knew that other gems existed – ones that were not their allies and loyal to the Diamonds. But she'd only ever met friendly gems, and corrupted gems who couldn't speak. Those acted more like animals than people. Now she was face to face with not one, not two, but _three_ sentient gems. Sheena began running when she heard the Jasper yell out.

“Take your time. I like toying with my prey.”

It served only to make Sheena run faster. She refused to let anything happen to her new family.

She ran to her bike, which was conveniently parked between where they had walked to and the beach house. She hopped on it and sped towards the beach. Luckily, she had replaced the tires not too long ago in preparation for snowy weather. She believed they _should_ be fine for driving on sand. Instead of parking next to the beach as she usually did, she drove right onto it and adjusted her posture accordingly. For a moment she thought the motorcycle would get stuck and sink into the sand, but thankfully it plowed on through without an issue. Within a few moments she was at the base of the beach house. She jumped off and ran up the stairs as fast as she could.

Sheena shoved the door open and ran inside. Lion woke up and looked at her quizzically. Amethyst was laying on the couch, snoring loudly with an empty pizza box sitting on her stomach.

“Amethyst!”

The gem's eyes shot open and she tumbled off of the couch, landing face down on the floor. She picked herself up and moaned. “What? I was napping.”

“There's trouble in Beach City. Where's Garnet?”

“I dunno. Probably doing something in her room or something.”

“Well, go get her. It's important.”

“Alright, alright.” Amethyst yawned and went through the Temple's door. After about half a minute she returned with Garnet.

“They need your help,” Sheena began. “Some gems are here. One was uh, a Jasper, I think. And I think this little one called the other one a Topaz. The little one was like, a little blue-skinned girl and sounded all curt and professional. I didn't catch a name.”

Garnet frowned and looked at Amethyst. “That sounds like an Aquamarine. Come on, we need to get there immediately.”

“They were about a block east of Funland. I'll show you.”

“No, you should stay back,” Garnet told her. “These aren't like the corrupted gems you've seen. These must be here from Homeworld, and if you interfere you may get hurt.”

“I can't let you fight them alone,” Sheena said.

Amethyst walked outside. Garnet put a shoulder on Sheena's shoulder as she followed her out. “Trust me. It's better if you stay here.”

Something told her that Garnet wasn't just saying that for the sake of it.

 


	41. Chapter 41

The two gems jumped down onto the beach and then launched themselves towards Beach City. Sheena only hesitated for a moment before scurrying down the stairs. If something bad was going to happen, she wouldn't spend it cowering in the beach house. Not while her friends and girlfriend were in danger. She picked the motorcycle up, sat herself down and rode back into the city.

Cold air rushed against her face as she sped well past the speed limit.

She turned onto the street where she had last seen them. The Crystal Gems were engaged in combat – the smallest one lounged on top of a street light, looking down as the Topaz and Jasper fought. It took only a few moments to realize what the problem was – any time they tried to attack the Topaz, the massive gem simply moved herself so that one of the people trapped inside her faced out towards the attacker. They couldn't land try to harm Topaz without risking hurting the humans.

The other one – the Jasper, seemed to absorb blows like they were nothing. She seemed a formidable warrior, going blow to blow with Garnet, grabbing Amethyst's whip and dragging her to the ground, deflecting Pearl's spear as though it were a flimsy plastic weapon. Even Stevonnie couldn't land a solid hit with their sword. The Jasper moved too fast for the blade to ever connect. All the while they had the Topaz to contend with, making the battle even more treacherous.

The gems seemed to be tiring out. Their attacks grew more sluggish. Stevonnie seemed the most worn out of the group – they struggled to hold up their scabbard.

Sheena weighed her options.

She clenched her teeth.

She gripped the handle of her motorcycle, twisted the throttle, and the motorcycle roared forward. “Watch out!” She yelled as loud as she could. It seemed only Stevonnie heard her. They grabbed Pearl and hurried out of the way. The Jasper stood facing away from the group, holding Amethyst above her with both hands. It looked like she was about to choke her, or maybe slam her down into the ground. Sheena wasn't sure which.

She aimed the bike towards the Jasper and carefully jumped off, rolling off the road and into some bushes. As she tumbled she saw the bike slam into the Jasper. The gem went flying back, while Amethyst fell to the ground. The motorcycle fell over onto its side and continued sliding down the road for a few dozen feet.

Sheena took a moment to collect herself. “Well, _that_ was a nuisance,” the Aquamarine pouted. As Sheena stood she looked to see what she'd accomplished. Amethyst was free, and the Jasper had been knocked back quite a few paces and leaned on one knee. A cursory glance at her motorcycle and she was _fairly_ certain she wouldn't be riding it again tonight.

The Topaz remained unfazed, continuing to fight against the group.

“Topaz, hurry this up. I'll be quite annoyed if I must intervene. I'm starting to believe I should've done something from the beginning, but, I could not anticipate the two of you being this incompetent.”

The Topaz moved at an extraordinary speed towards Stevonnie and Pearl. She caught them off guard, and with a swing of her arm she smacked Pearl across the face and sent her flying into a nearby house. She broke through the brick wall and then vanished into the darkness. Then Topaz glowed, split into two smaller Topazes, ran between Stevonnie and glowed again. They refused, trapping Stevonnie in the Topaz's new form.

Now it was only Garnet, Amethyst, and Sheena.

Garnet roared in anger and ran towards the Topaz. Amethyst turned her attention to Aquamarine and attempted to slash her with the whip. Yet, it was futile – Aquamarine dodged it with quick aerial movements thanks to her wings. She even giggled as she did. Garnet couldn't punch Topaz, but she tried to wrestle her to the ground. Anything that would free her friends or otherwise preoccupy her.

The Jasper walked towards Garnet with a grin on her face.

Sheena clenched her fists. She looked at the hole in the building and grew red in the face, flushing with anger. Rage flooded her veins.

“You just hit my _girlfriend_.” She wanted to punch the Topaz with every ounce of strength that she had, but the Jasper looked weak – she limped slightly, and besides, how would they be able to stop Topaz anyway? Things looked hopeless. If she could at least poof the Jasper before falling herself, she'd be satisfied. Sheena walked directly to the hulking warrior. The Jasper may have been tall – but only slightly taller than herself.

“What, _you're_ going to fight me? Didn't you see how little your vehicle hurt me? How all of your friends have exchanged blows with me, only to fall to their knees when I-”

The jaw of her mouth connected with the roof of her mouth as Sheena launched an uppercut. The Jasper fell to her knees and held her mouth with one hand. Sheena had no clue if she could take the brute on herself. She raised her arm, ready to delivery another strike, when something caught her eye.

Some sort of weapon clung to the Jasper's pants. A turquoise prong with a lighter blue orb at the end of it. She snatched it and pointed the orb end at the Jasper.

“W-what?” The Jasper weakly lifted her head, and Sheena saw a wave of fear shimmer in her eyes. “Damn you, I forgot about my destabilizer.”

Sheena quickly searched the handle and found some sort of button. She pressed it and, with nothing better to do, jabbed it into the Jasper. Her body began to glow with yellow lines before dissipating, and the gemstone fell to the ground with a gentle plunk.

She looked at the destabilizer, to the gem, and back again to the weapon in her hand. “Wow, that was pretty darn cool.” Immediately, she realized that this was the answer to their dilemma.

The Aquamarine continued dodging the attacks, erupting in laughter. “Oh, you defective Amethyst, you've made this mission worthwhile! You're almost adorably pathetic.”

Garnet and the Topaz stood toe-to-toe, neither making any ground. Garnet tried to tug the Topaz down, but she remained on her feet.

Neither noticed that Sheena had poofed the Jasper.

She looked at the Aquamarine. While she dodged the attacks, she moved in a very predictable pattern. Sheena had no clue what the gem was capable of – but if she commanded these two, she didn't want to find out what exactly her true power looked like.

Sheena took a few deep breaths, and walked a few paces forward. She felt the destabilizer in her hand, feeling its weight, and making calculations in her head.

“I only have one chance at this. I can't screw it up.”

With one more gulp of air, she raised the destabilizer, aimed it as well as she could, ran forward and threw it at Aquamarine.

Aquamarine dodged one whip, then another, and another. She hovered in place, cackling, when the destabilizer connected with her foot. Just like the Jasper, her body began to glow in a yellow color.

“What the?” Aquamarine's eyes met with Sheena's. Her eyes were slanted in anger, her mouth preparing to yell, when the gem's body poofed away. Amethyst looked at Sheena, breathing heavily and lowering her whip. Amethyst fell to her knees and let out a gust of air.

Sheena ran over to where the destabilizer fell. Topaz and Garnet saw Aquamarine being poofed. Topaz tried to disengage and run, but Garnet grabbed onto one of her legs and prevented her from going any further.

“Sheena, hurry!” Garnet yelled through gritted teeth.

Wasting no time, Sheena grabbed the destabilizer and ran to Topaz. As she jammed it into Topaz's shoulder, the gem began to glow yellow. Like the others, Topaz poofed, and two gems fell to the ground. The humans flopped onto the ground, freed from their prison.

Stevonnie unfused, and they laid on their backs. Steven was the first to stand up. “Wow, Sheena, you did it! That was amazing. I saw the whole thing.”

Sheena lowered herself to the ground, and sat with a thud. “I can't believe I did that.” Sheena leaned back, holding herself up with one hand. She felt like passing out.

The freed people began to thank her and the gems, but she zoned out, unable to hear the specifics. Garnet and Amethyst congratulated her too. Sheena took heavy breaths, trying to calm herself and her racing heart. Seconds passed by like minutes.

Sheena glanced back at her motorcycle. She looked at it harder, and winced. Yeah, definitely going to need some work on it... or a lot of work, rather.

Some time passed – she didn't know how much, but she felt herself becoming grounded and aware of her surroundings. The people seemed to have all departed, likely back home to their families and friends. Garnet, Amethyst, Connie and Steven stood in a circle a bit away from her. Sheena mustered some strength to stand and wandered over to them. “Hey, that was a tough one, huh? Glad we're alright though.” She laughed a little. “Did you see Pearl take that hit like a champ?”

Only Connie looked over at her. The forlorn face did not comfort her.

Sheena felt her stomach twist into knots. “What?” She didn't see Pearl around. “Don't tell me she got poofed again?”

Sheena looked over Connie's shoulder. Steven held Pearl's gem – but in two pieces.

 


	42. Chapter 42

Sheena stared at Steven's hands.

At Pearl.

When she had been poofed, her body disappeared – but the gem she left behind remained resilient, strong.

Not like this. Not broken into two pieces.

The life and color drained from Sheena's face.

“I don't understand,” she finally said.

She could barely register the faces around her. All she could process was Steven fighting back tears before he broke into a sobbing mess.

Sheena felt her throat dry up. She struggled to speak. “You can... this can be fixed... right?”

No one answered.

“Right?”

“Pearl, she's...” Amethyst bit her lip, unable to finish her sentence.

“Shattered,” Garnet said.

“So it's like poofing, right?” Sheena said immediately after. “You stick the pieces together and after awhile your gem reforms.”

“They... they don't.” Steven managed to let out.

Sheena refused to believe it.

“She just hit that wall a little too hard,” Sheena said. “You can't tell me a wall is what does a gem in.”

“That Topaz was incredibly strong.” Connie's lips dropped into a frown. She was shedding tears. “That and the impact, it must've. Well.”

Steven licked his hand and wiped the gem with it. Nothing happened. He did it again, and again, and again, and again, and again. He stopped using his hand and licked the gem directly. Yet, still, nothing changed. The pearl was split in two, and nothing Steven did changed that fact. The gem did not glow, nor show any indication that the saliva affected it.

Sheena blinked and slowly reached out a hand. She placed an index finger on one of the halves of Pearl's gem. Of course, she expected the gem to feel cool – it always did. But this time it was not simply the temperature that felt cold. Something else about it was cold. It was as if the very presence of an absence of life pressed up against her skin. It was no gem. This... was merely a stone.

She drew her hand back. Tears began to form in her eyes, growing bitterly cold as they escaped her eyes. She reached out her hands again. A crying Steven placed the halves into her hands and walked away. Garnet and Connie went after him. Amethyst stepped forward and wrapped an arm around Sheena as best she could, remaining silent as she looked at the shattered gem in her hands.

“I don't understand,” she pushed through the sobbing. “I came because I wanted to stop something like this from happening. I never wanted Pearl to get hurt.” She thought about how she arrived on the scene, how she rode the motorcycle into Jasper. How she watched as Aquamarine grew impatient, ordered Topaz to hurry up. And the massive punch that followed.

“It was my fault,” Sheena concluded. “I did this to her.”

“Sheena, no. There's no way you can take the blame for this.”

“Maybe if I hadn't come, then everything would have been alright somehow. Maybe one of you would have stopped Jasper, or maybe Aquamarine wouldn't ha-”

“You saw what it was like,” Amethyst interrupted her. “That Jasper would've poofed me if you hadn't shown up. We couldn't do anything against Topaz. Aquamarine probably had some other tricks up her sleeve. We'd be toast if you didn't come.”

She wasn't crying as much as she thought she would. Maybe the realization that Pearl was gone had killed her emotions.

She cradled the broken gem in her hands, bringing it to her lips and kissing it.

“I'm so sorry,” she whispered. “I'm sorry, Pearl.”

Amethyst let go of Sheena. “I'll just uh, be over here.” Amethyst walked over to the other three, leaving Sheena alone.

“There's so much I wish I had told you, and so many things I wanted to do with you. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. Everything felt... it all felt so _right_. To think that someone could love me like you did, and show me what love looks like. You did so much for me, and now.”

She closed her eyes and tears dripped down her face, splashing onto the gem, streaming across the pieces and falling to the ground.

“I won't ever forget you. I promise. No matter where I go from now on, you'll always be in my heart. I wish I could thank you for giving my life a new direction.”

Sheena kept crying onto Pearl's gem, her vision growing blurrier with every second. Her vision was so blurry that she almost didn't see the faint glowing light. Confused, Sheena blinked and rubbed her arm into her eyes.

The two pieces of the gem were glowing. It was quite faint – much unlike any other time she had seen gemstones glow, like when they fused or summoned their weapons.

Sheena stared at the pieces for a few moments, and then tried to push them together, fitting the pieces into each other. As they aligned, the glowing intensified. Now, the other four noticed and rushed over.

“What the? What's going on?” Steven asked.

“I don't know,” Sheena said. “I-I, I just was holding her and saying some stuff and crying and... she started glowing so I pushed the pieces together and...”

“Huh. Wait, did you cry on her?”

Sheena nodded. The gem began to dim, and as it did, they could see that the pieces had fused together once more.

“Sheena, your... I think... guys, has this ever happened before?”

“No one's ever brought a shattered gem back.” Garnet held out a hand, and Sheena placed the gem in her palm. Garnet removed her glasses. “I've never seen anything like this before.”

The gem stopped glowing. To Sheena, it looked no different than the time she saw Pearl poofed. The iridescent orb was smooth and without blemishes.

Sheena and Steven stopped crying. The four looked at each other, and at the gem.

“Is she... is she healed?” Steven asked.

“Maybe,” Garnet said. “I'm not too sure. But it seems like it.”

“Well, jeez, if she takes weeks to reform normally,” Amethyst began, “how long will it take after being shattered?”

“Probably quite awhile,” Garnet handed the gem to Sheena. “Well, you healed her, you should take care of her while she recovers... and we'll wait to see what happens.”

Sheena took the gem and held it to her chest. “You know, we'd been talking recently. Obviously, Pearl can't just leave you all and Beach City behind. I don't have much going for me where I live anyway. I've been thinking of moving in to Beach City. Maybe now is a good time to get that whole thing in motion.”

She looked back at her bike. “Especially since I won't be riding home tonight, anyway.” Sheena gave Pearl back to Garnet. “You take care of her while I get this all sorted out.”

Garnet nodded. “You did good, Sheena.”

Sheena stood for a moment, looking down at the ground, before looking up at Garnet. “Garnet... did you know this would happen?”

Garnet put her glasses back on and Sheena saw the slightest smile on her lips. “I see many potential paths. It was one of the more unlikely ones, but I saw a future where Pearl was shattered in this fight. But the most probable outcome following that was you somehow fixing her.”

“But I'm just a human. If Steven couldn't do anything with his powers, why did I affect anything?”

Garnet shrugged. “I dunno. We could only guess what it might be.”

Amethyst scoffed. “Like what? You're gonna tell me something cheesy like the power of love?”

“Sure,” Garnet stated matter of factly.

Amethyst threw her hands up. “Well, whatever. Just so long as Pearl comes back alright.” Amethyst dried her face. Sheena hadn't even noticed that Amethyst had been crying. “I still got a few thousand years of teasing planned for P.”

Sheena and Steven locked eyes and laughed. “You know, Sheena,” Steven began. “After all that, I think I'd consider you an honorary Crystal Gem.”

“Thanks, Steven. Looks like on less than a year I went from being some no-name gal fixing cars to being a part of a group of freedom fighting aliens.”

“Sometimes that's how life is,” Connie said.

“I'm glad it happened.” Sheena opened up her arms and they had a group hug.

 

 

* * *

 

Sheena made a bunch of arrangements over the following week. In recognition for her aid in saving the missing people from their abductors, Mayor Dewey allotted a small house in Beach City to Sheena – she'd still have to pay bills and utilities, but it would be rent free. After some discussion with Greg, the two of them went into business together, turning the It's A Wash into a car wash and auto repair business. Greg also helped her move all of her belongings into the new place.

She met with her mother a few more times. This time just the two of them. They continued to get along well, and Sheena opened up more to her with each visit. Eventually, she did end up telling her some truths about Pearl and the other gems, including their most recent escapade with the Homeworld gems. Her mother was surprised, confused, intrigued, but otherwise not overwhelmed by the news.

Since her new home was so close to the gems' Temple, she got to spend more time with Steven and Connie. They came by the car wash often, and would come over to Sheena's for dinner and board games and other activities. In Pearl's absence, Sheena tried to teach some things to Connie. Mostly unarmed techniques, in the event she ever found herself without her sword.

The Homeworld gems had been bubbled and placed in the Temple for safekeeping – Garnet said that they would address the problem another time. For now, they anticipated Homeworld sending some sort of checkup in the near future when the gems did not report back. Lapis and Peridot had been made aware of this and started making their own preparations for whatever might come.

Sheena fixed her bike rather quickly, partly in thanks to Peridot. Despite it being foreign technology to her, she didn't take long in understanding the construction of it and promptly providing a helping hand. Sheena did most of the work, though Peridot took much of the credit.

Pearl remained at the beach house. Occasionally, Steven would take her gem with him when he went around town. Sheena sometimes took it to work and took it home with her. They still didn't know for sure if she would end up reforming after all, but they all remained hopeful that it was only a matter of time.

Then one afternoon, when they had all gathered at the beach house for a lazy Saturday afternoon together – the gem began to glow.

Sheena was the first to run over to it. She was followed by the rest – Garnet, Amethyst, Steven, Connie, Greg, Lapis, and Peridot. They watched as the gem rose into the air, shining brightly, and the light formed into a tall, slender figure. A few moments passed, and Pearl stood before them.

Her eyes were closed, and she stumbled. Sheena rushed forward and held her. “There, there, I've got you.” Sheena began to cry and laughed through it. “I've got you Pearl.”

“What...uh,” Pearl stammered. Sheena picked her up and laid her down on the floor. “Sheena?”

“She must be weak. I imagine reforming after being shattered takes a tremendous amount of energy.” Garnet had her glasses off and looked over Pearl concernedly.

“Shattered? The last thing I remember is that Topaz running at me.” Pearl could barely open her eyes.

“Yeah, she got you pretty good,” Sheena began. “I thought you got hit hard enough to poof, but it turned out your gem was split in half. Steven's spit didn't work. We had no idea what we should do. Then I started bawling all over your gem and... it did something. It fused your gem back together.”

“That... but that's never happened before.”

“We know!” Amethyst exclaimed. “Apparently this chick loves you so much that her tears can heal you, or something.”

Pearl laughed softly. “You just keep surprising me, Sheena. You're so...” Pearl yawned and closed her eyes. Then, she was unconscious.

Sheena kissed her on the cheek. “Poor thing. You must be exhausted.” She lifted her up and laid her down on the couch.

Sheena turned around. Everyone was being quiet, but she saw the stars in all of their eyes.

Pearl was back.

 

* * *

 

Pearl woke up two days later. The only other person around was Steven, who had called Sheena immediately upon her awakening. When she arrived at the house, Pearl was sitting on the couch, slouched with her back against it.

“How are you feeling?” Sheena asked.

“Better. I still feel weak, but I can move.”

Sheena took a seat next to her and they hugged. He looked up and saw Steven and Amethyst playing video games on his bed.

“I thought I lost you,” she whispered. “I was so scared.”

“Steven told me what you did,” Pearl said. “I can't believe how brave you were, my sweet Sheena.”

Sheena kissed her on her gem. “I'm so glad you're back.”

“Me too.” Pearl smiled warmly and dropped herself onto Sheena's shoulder.

“Can you walk?”

“A little. Why?”

“I dunno, maybe walking would help you.”

“Sure, let's try.” Sheena helped Pearl up and they wandered out of the house.

“Have fun you two!” Steven shouted after them.

“Yeah,” Amethyst said with a laugh. “Have fun.”

“ _Amethyst_ ,” Steven said with annoyance.

Sheena and Pearl chuckled as they left. Sheena helped Pearl down the stairs, and together they walked. They said nothing, taking pleasure in the comforting silence between them. The comfort of being with a person you loved.

They walked until they reached the cliff side, where they had gone dates and hangouts in days past. From there they could see all of Beach City and the ocean.

“I finally ended up moving here,” Sheena said when they reached the top. “See, I live right there.” She pointed at a house. “Mayor Dewey gave me the place, I don't need to pay rent. I work at the car wash now; Greg and I revamped it and now it doubles as a repair shop.”

“So you live in town now, huh? Well, I'm not surprised. Steven said I've been gone for almost a month, and you seemed really into the idea when we last talked about it.”

“Yeah. I think we probably missed another anniversary. What's it been, six months now?”

Pearl shrugged. “Something like that.”

They stood side by side. Sheena held Pearl's hand and rubbed her thumb along it.

Sheena felt something wet on her cheek. She brought her other hand to her face and wiped it off. That's when she saw snowflakes falling to the ground.

“Oh, look at that,” she said. “The first snow of the year.”

Pearl held out a hand, letting snowflakes fall into her palm and slowly melt down. “Our first winter together, huh?”

Sheena and Pearl kissed.

“Come on,” Sheena led Pearl back down the hill. “I'll show you my new place and make you some soup. Let's go home.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now imagine the two of them walking down the hill, a light snowfall as the crystal star closing fades the adventure to black. 
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you everyone for reading! I hope you've enjoyed the journey. Some chapters ago I had a note explaining updates would be slower as the story progressed. This fic started out with very little planning. In essence, I began writing this to cope with some real life stuff going on. A tl;dr way to explain it would be that I felt as though I'd been broken up with someone who I was in that "not just friends, but not dating" limbo when they decided to see someone else and not me. A lot of Pearl's and Mystery Girl's relationship - insecurities each shared, some only one had, things which include my own take on Pearl's feelings on Rose for the story, are all mostly related to me breaking up my own thoughts and feelings and projecting myself onto both characters. And also other things in my head. Essentially turning Mystery's Pearl into a fanfiction of me wanting some sort of outlet for what I'd been dealing with. (And for anyone wondering - I am quite okay now and life is going splendidly at the moment) 
> 
> As such, this would explain various things. I am a trans woman myself, so I like the idea of MG also being trans. I wanted to toss a little of the whole, whatever you want to call it, gay/lesbian and femme/butch culture into the mix. Some things were probably darker than what would ever happen canonically - I doubt Empire City has some growing homo/transphobia issue. Some things I did because I felt it would be appropriate for a thing based on a cartoon, like this Jasper getting knocked out by a single punch during a monologue. 
> 
> Yes, that's the Aquamarine and Topaz we all know. I figure if this version of the SU universe went in a different direction, why not have Aquamarine show up with a Blue Diamond's Jasper guard as well? This is also why despite so much time passing, things that happen canonically seemingly didn't happen - they were just being put off. Cause I can. Creative discretion, baby. 
> 
> Anyway, I had a lot of fun with my characterization of Mystery Girl. I also tried my best with Pearl and the rest, even if this Pearl is also entangled with some self-projection. 
> 
> Thank you all for your comments! I usually don't respond directly to comments, I wish there was a way to like give a thumbs up and acknowledge them, but I appreciate them all. 
> 
> I'm also kind of proud to say that if this isn't the longest story out there focusing on a Mystery Girl x Pearl ship, it's gotta be like the top five at least. 
> 
> But yeah - thanks again for the support. If you enjoyed this, I hope you'll enjoy my other WIP, The Renegade, and any other future stories I write. I'm interested in pursuing a few things, like exploring a Jasper x Pearl fic and how their feelings towards Rose/PD help them bond, and naturally Lapidot. 
> 
> And here's to hoping her name doesn't end up being Sabina and not Sheena. I'm definitely not replacing the name for 42 chapters lmao but I will add a note to the beginning about it. Hopefully MG ends up being suave and confident but kinda insecure and dorky when you get to know her, which is sorta what I was going for her. 
> 
> Adios, pals.


End file.
